New Genesis
by Marcella-Youko
Summary: Nicole é uma garota normal, estuda em um colégio em Nova York, tem uma amiga normal, e para o prórpio desgosto, uma vida normal. Mas tudo pode mudar.
1. Capítulo 1

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 1

O sol havia nascido á algumas horas na cidade de Nova York. Meninos e meninas de várias idades andavam e conversavam em um pátio largo que se encontrava á frente de um prédio pequeno de três andares. Na frente desse prédio acinzentado ficava uma grande placa exibindo longas linhas onduladas, e grandes letras azuis destacavam-se: _Windale High School_.

— Hey! Nicole! Aqui! — Uma garota ruiva de cabelos ondulados acenava e corria, tentando chamar a atenção de outra que andava em direção ao pátio.

— O quê? — Disse ela confusa, ao ser rodopiada pela ruiva que passou correndo e parou em sua frente.

— Oi! Escute, eu não vi você no ônibus. — A garota dos cabelos ondulados disse. — Você se atrasou ou só queria me evitar mesmo? — Brincou ela, animada.

— Ah, eu perdi a hora sim. — Ambas usavam um uniforme branco, azul e cinza. — Pare com essa bobeira de te evitar, Mel! Você sabe que eu estou tendo problemas lá em casa...

— Desculpe — Respondeu a ruiva, de repente arrependida. — Mas e aí, e o seus pais? Já se decidiram?

— Ainda não... Mas você sabe que eu não...

Nesse momento, um sinal tocou perto dos portões da escola. Todos os adolescentes imediatamente começaram a se dirigir á porta, ansiosos e falando alto.

— Depois você me conta, Nikki! Vamos, eu estou animada para a aula hoje! — A garota de cabelos vermelho-caramelo segurou o fichário, feliz.

— Ah, eu nem imagino por quê... — A de cabelos castanhos e franja dos lados do rosto riu baixo. — Mas não fique assim tão animada. Temos prova de Química hoje.

— AAAH! — a outra gritou ao correr para dentro da escola. — Por quê você sempre acaba com a minha alegria? Não me lembro das fórmulas que o Prof. Roberts passou!

— Espere aí! Se você não fosse tão afobada não teria esquecido! Depois reclama que entra na escola sozinha! — E ela seguiu a amiga para dentro dos portões.

Algumas horas passaram naquele mesmo dia, e as duas garotas se encontravam dentro de uma sala de aula no segundo andar. Todas as paredes do prédio eram envoltas em árvores, portanto as janelas não mostravam muito lá fora além de outros prédios.

Muitos alunos estavam em seus lugares, inquietos, enquanto um professor alto, de cabelos castanhos escuros e óculos de aro cinza passava perto de suas carteiras com várias folhas de papel nos braços.

— Catherine Synthe? — Ele entoou ao passar perto de sua própria mesa.

Uma garota de cabelos negros na altura do ombro se levantou devagar e foi até o professor, que lhe entregou uma das folhas de papel que segurava. Enquanto ele citava outros nomes, a garota chamada Nicole rabiscava um pequeno papel amarelo no canto de sua mesa.

— Psiu. Ei, psiu.

Ela se virou em direção à amiga com um pequeno sorriso no rosto, que se sentava à sua esquerda.

— Nikki, eu me esqueci de te falar. Meus pais querem saber se você quer ir jantar lá em casa sexta-feira que vem. — Ela disse.

— Claro, eu só preciso falar com os meus pais... — Então ela parou, como se falar nos pais tivesse doído.

O professor parou em frente ao primeiro rapaz da fileira da Nicole, e disse:

— Melanie Laquere?

— Ok, a gente conversa disso com mais calma na hora se ir para casa. — Ela se apressou a dizer, se levantando da cadeira. — Aliás, boa sorte na prova! Se bem que sou eu que preciso...

— Tudo bem, Mel — Nicole respondeu sorrindo. — Boa sorte então. Só tente não colar.

— Eu não colo! — A garota ruiva que se chama Melanie disse antes de chegar perto do professor.

— O que foi, Melanie? — O professor falou a ela quando ela se aproximou.

Melanie se apressou a responder: — Ah, nada não, Professor Roberts! — E pegou sua prova depressa e voltou ao seu lugar.

Logo depois, Nicole foi chamada — "Nicole Evans?" — E então as duas moças, assim como o resto da classe, ficaram em silêncio e começaram a escrever em suas provas, ansiosas.

O sol já estava alto e o relógio no corredor indicava 3 horas e onze minutos quando Nicole e Melanie saíram da sala de aula, conversando.

— Eu não acredito que errei sem querer a questão nove... Eu sabia de cor aquela fórmula! — Nicole se queixava, com os livros nos braços.

— Ah, não se preocupa Nikki, o professor sabe que você entende esse assunto, ele vai entender. — Mel dava pequenos tapinhas no ombro da amiga.

— Mas foi uma burrada minha! Que vergonha! — Ela escondeu o rosto atrás dos livros.

— Ora, pare com isso antes que você bata em alguém! — Mel disse colocando as mãos na cintura, os livros embaixo do braço. — Ah não, espere! Continue assim, o Jack Mason está vindo, talvez você bata nele se tiver sorte.

— Meeel... — Gemeu Nicole ao tirar os livros da frente do rosto e se colocar na frente da porta de um armário de metal.

— Que foi? Eu estou falando sério, ele vem aí!

Nicole suspirou e girou a maçaneta de seu armário, puxando para fora a pequena porta de metal e revelando um pequeno espaço com diversos materiais organizados. Na parte de trás da portinha, havia várias fotos de um casal numa praia e uma menininha de olhos verdes no meio deles.

Mel fez o mesmo, mas no armário dela haviam várias revistas e pôsteres espalhados pelo pequeno espaço entre os materiais dela.

Nicole espiou dentro do armário da amiga, que era dois espaços à direita do dela. — Isso aí e o Johnny Depp?

— Não chame de isso! — Mel abraçou a porta do seu armário. — Veio na revista de ontem, você não achou que ficou lindo?

— Ai ai, claro que sim... — Nikki riu e voltou a atenção para o seu próprio armário, de onde ela tirou um caderno de capa verde e outro livro.

— A propósito, qual é a próxima aula?

Nicole receou e segurou a porta do armário com força. Aparentemente segurava um sorriso.

Depois de respirar fundo, ela disse ainda tentando esconder o riso:

— Biologia.

— AAAAAAAAAAAAH! — Mel exclamou alegre. — Finalmente! Minha hora favorita de toda segunda-feira!

— Você consegue não ser tão boba e tão entusiasmada?

— Pare com isso e venha logo pra sala! — E Melanie já estava longe no corredor.

Desta vez, Mel e Nicole estavam em outra sala de aula, sentadas com as mesas juntas em dupla, enquanto todos os outros alunos faziam o mesmo e conversavam animados. Sentado atrás da mesa do professor estava um rapaz alto, de camisa branca e cabelos loiros meio compridos. Usava óculos de aro preto e uma camiseta amarela por baixo da camisa. Não devia ter muito mais que 25 anos.

Melanie cutucava Nicole constantemente com o cotovelo e logo depois apontava para o professor.

— Eu sei Mel, eu notei como a camisa dele é bonita. — Dessa vez Nicole não parecia estar contendo a animação da amiga, parecia tão alegre quanto ela.

— Você viu o cabelo dele também? Está todo caprichado — Ela riu baixinho. Nicole também, mas ela prestava mais atenção, pois o professor se levantou e andou até a frente da sua mesa, arrumando seus óculos.

— Muito bem, acho que vocês todos se lembram das classificações dos animais invertebrados, sim? — Ele falou, sério mais sereno.

Ninguém se manifestou. Mas alguns garotos e garotas folhearam os cadernos procurando alguma coisa. Depois de um minuto, todos assentiram desconpassadamente, incluindo Nikki e Mel.

— Ótimo, agora podem me dizer quantas classificações estudamos até agora? — Ele perguntou mais uma vez, sorrindo para seus alunos.

Um garoto levantou a mão devagar.

— Sim, senhor Jones?

— Estudamos sete classificações, professor. A última foi dos Antrópodos. — O garoto respondeu.

— Muito bem. — Ele inclinou o rosto e assentiu, colocando os braços atrás do corpo. Olhou curioso para a mão de Melanie, que agora estava levantada.

— Mel, o que você...? — Nicole ia perguntar, mas a amiga piscou pra ela e fez um aceno de leve com o rosto em direção ao professor. Nicole riu e olhou para ela com atenção.

— Senhor William?

— Só me chame de professor William, Melanie. — O professor respondeu calmo, enquanto ele olhava a aluna.

Melanie continuou, abaixando ligeiramente o braço. — Acho que o seu óculos está sujo.

Surpreso, o professor levantou as sobrancelhas e disse, curioso: — É mesmo? — E pegou um paninho em seu bolso, logo depois tirando os óculos e revelando olhos azuis claros como o céu.

Imediatamente Mel e Nikki se entreolharam, sonhadoras e depois começaram a dar risadinhas entre si.

— Ele não é lindo quando está sem óculos? — Disse Melanie, sonhadora enquanto o professor limpava os óculos com uma mão e os segurava com outra.

— Ele realmente não devia usar óculos — Respondeu a de cabelos castanhos, apoiando o rosto com um braço e depois voltando a dar risadinhas com a amiga. Logo quase todas as outras meninas da sala cochichavam entre si e riam da mesma maneira que as duas.

Quando o professor recolocou os óculos, levantou uma sobrancelha e olhou confuso para as alunas.

— O que foi?

— Aaaah, o dia hoje foi tão bom, não foi, Nikki? Tirando aquela parte da prova... — A ruiva Melanie dizia enquanto olhava seu relógio de pulso que marcava: 17h15min.

— Foi sim Mel! Só me lembre de entregar aquela lição de Geografia semana que vem, não quero errar nada de novo...

— Nossa, que neurótica! — Riu-se Mel. O sol estava baixo e todos se dirigiam para casa. Estava quase ficando escuro. — Não se preocupe demais...

Nicole sorriu. As duas andavam pela calçada com arbustos e grama em volta, e gradualmente as luzes nos prédios e nas ruas se acendiam. Ficava cada vez mais escuro.

— Eu vou indo agora, Mel. Tenho que chegar logo em casa para resolver... Você sabe. — Nikki disse.

— Olha, Nicole... Tem certeza mesmo que não quer que eu vá com você?

— Tenho sim, não se preocupe. Eu sigo direto o caminho e logo vou chegar. Prometo.

Melanie parecia preocupada.

— Estou falando sério, pode ir. — As duas se abraçaram e se despediram.

— Então até amanhã, Nikki! Você sabe, mesmo lugar, ás 10:45!

— Sim, eu não vou esquecer, boba! Até amanhã! — E ela acenou para a amiga que começou a andar o caminho contrário que ela.

Nicole seguiu pelas ruas até chegar em uma esquina que dava a uma longa rua com diversas casas, que estavam todas com as luzes acesas. A garota acelerou e passo só que torceu os lábios, preocupada.

— _Espero que papai e mamãe não tenham brigado de novo enquanto eu estava fora..._ — Ela pensou, amargurada, enquanto entrava na rua e passava por baixo dos postes de luz, á noite.


	2. Capítulo 2

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 2

Era quarta-feira, e tanto Melanie quanto Nicole estavam a andar juntas até o pátio principal da Windale High, a escola em que ambas estudavam. Elas caminhavam e conversavam entre si, animadas. Levavam nos braços fichários, livros e cadernos, e eram acompanhadas por muitos outros alunos que seguiam o mesmo caminho, todos uniformizados.

Melanie como sempre saltitava ao pensar no que poderia acontecer de fantástico no dia.

— Imagina só, Nikki! Aquele projeto do grupo de assistência da escola avisou no mural que vão precisar de um membro extra, para organizar os temas das feiras semestrais! Noooossa, seria tão legal se eles me escolhessem, eu faria muitos tipos de feiras, nada igual a aquelas feiras chatas de ciência ou de trazer um hamster super-desenvolvido a escola. — Dizia Mel, animada. Ao seu lado, Nicole olhava para ela um tanto confusa, mas sorrindo.

— Pensava que você gostava das aulas de ciências, como Biologia, por exemplo...

— Ah, mas você sabe... — Ela riu e empurrou a amiga de leve. — Não é bem por causa das matérias!

As duas seguiram pátio adentro, até os portões da escola. O sorriso de Nicole foi embora e ela olhou para baixo.

— O que foi...? — Perguntou Mel, já receando a resposta.

Nicole desviou o olhar e suspirou.

— Meu pai quer mesmo se mudar. Só é mais um motivo para eles brigarem. Como se eu precisasse de mais motivos...

— Não fique se lamentando... — Na verdade Mel parecia mais preocupada que a própria Nicole. Ela parecia estar consolando a si própria. — Eles não vão fazer nada se você não concordar. E você... Não vai concordar, vai?

— Claro que não! Mas... Eu não sei se minha opinião vai fazer alguma diferença... — Nikki se lamentou.

— Ah sim, eles vão fazer as malas e dizer: "Tchau Nicole, cuide para dar as boas vindas aos novos donos da casa, e não se esqueça de apagar as luzes às nove horas quando for dormir na caixa do correio!" — Brincou Mel, sarcástica.

Nikki ficou sem palavras, mas completamente agradecida. Melanie conseguia levantar seu humor quando ela mais precisava. Nicole agradecia em silêncio por ter _uma_ amiga perfeita, em vez da maioria que tem 20 amigos falsos.

— Você está certa. Mas eu ainda preciso ver o que fazer sobre isso. — Ela disse, um pouco mais confiante. — De qualquer jeito, precisamos ir.

— Eu sempre estou certa! Mas... nem tocou o sinal ain... — E o sinal tocou. — Esquece. Vamos logo!

As duas foram juntas até os corredores, onde teriam suas aulas.

No laboratório de Windale High, os alunos do segundo e terceiro colegial dividiam as mesas compridas, perto das enormes janelas de vidro. Tubos de ensaio estavam espalhados pelas mesas e muitos alunos brincavam estar se engasgando por beber algum produto químico e outros fingiam estar se transformando em alguma criatura. Duas vezes o Prof. William quase acreditou nas brincadeiras.

Ele era responsável pelas aulas no laboratório, por ser professor de Biologia, e também de Matemática. Ele andava de um lado para o outro, ajudando os alunos que confundiam os tubos e colocavam os materiais nos lugares errados.

Mel e Nikki estudavam uma tabela antes de colocar os produtos nos tubos de ensaio.

— Temos que deixar a água azul, é isso? — Perguntou Melanie, espiando a tabela que a amiga segurava.

— Roxa — Pegue aquele frasco e... — E então Nicole soltou um berro quando uma caveira colocou a cara perto da dela.

— Ops. — Disse o Prof. William. — Desculpe se o George te assustou. — Ele segurava o esqueleto com as duas mãos. As mãos de Nicole, no entanto, estavam no lugar onde fica seu coração.

— T-Tudo bem... Eu só me distraí, professor... — Ela arfava. Melanie ria com as mãos cobrindo a boca. — Onde está levando o George, professor? — Ela tentou parecer interessada.

— Estou o levando para as mesas dos alunos do terceiro ano. Acredita-se que alguns alunos de lá ainda nem saibam quantos ossos temos ao total... — Ele deu de ombros. — Melanie, cuidado para não derrubar o frasco que está... — E o frasco caiu, e a garota de cabelos vermelhos gritou, frustrada. — Tudo bem... Hã... Quer ajuda?

— Não se incomode, professor, pode levar o George para lá que eu me viro... — Ela disse.

O professor assentiu e saiu da frente da mesa das duas.

— Boa, senhorita gentileza! — Nicole disse ao pegar os outros frascos na mão.

— Diz a pessoa que grita no meio da aula! Como se um esqueleto fosse aparecer do nada na sala de aula para te assombrar! — Respondeu Mel, fingindo estar irritada sem esconder um sorriso no rosto.

Nikki desviou o olhar e falou mais perto da orelha da amiga: — Meus pais estavam dizendo ontem que cogitavam sair da cidade... Eu estou preocupada...

Melanie se aprumou na carteira e terminando de recolher os pedaços do frasco quebrado, falou para a amiga:

— Nikki... Eu não sei... Eu podia ir com você para a sua casa e convencer eles...

— Não, Mel. Eu não sei mais o que fazer... — Ela se debruçou na mesa. — Todos os dias são a mesma coisa, nada muda... Eu queria muito que algo fizesse diferença na minha vida...

Melanie procurava as palavras. Olhou para os lados e disse:

— Nós vamos embora de ônibus hoje. Não vou com você até a sua casa, mas nós podemos conversar no caminho. Por favor, eu quero ajudar...

Nikki olhou agradecida para a amiga de olhos castanhos.

— Obrigada, Mel.

Na mesma hora dos dias anteriores, as duas meninas saíram pelos portões da escola e se dirigiram até o ponto de ônibus na esquina. O sol se punha.

As duas passaram o caminho todo para a casa da Nicole conversando sobre possibilidades e sugestões sobre os pais dela. Eles sempre foram pais complicados; ausentes, e quase completamente incompatíveis. As meninas conversaram no ônibus, e logo estavam no ponto perto da rua onde Nicole mora.

— Bom, agora eu vou indo... Deseje-me sorte... — Nikki disse, insegura, olhando pela janela.

— Você consegue! — Incentivou a amiga. — Resolva isso com eles!

Ao sair do ônibus, Nicole assentiu ainda preocupada, mas sorrindo. Melanie continuou no ônibus depois de se despedirem e cada uma seguir para um lado mais uma vez.

Na manhã seguinte, Melanie nem esperou sua amiga arrumar a alça do fichário. Assim que ela a avistou, correu em sua direção e se apressou a colocar as mãos nos ombros de Nicole.

— Como foi? Como foi? — Ansiosa, ela agitou a amiga.

— Bom... — Começou Nicole com uma expressão vaga.

— E?

— Foi melhor do que eu esperava. — Nicole disse, calma. Sua amiga começou a se animar, mas não disse nada. — Sabe o que eles queriam dizer com sair da cidade? Parece que queriam é viajar.

— Só viajar? Mas por que brigavam tanto então? — Mel perguntou, confusa.

— Acontece que eles estavam tendo aquele problema de concordância por que essa viagem é uma oportunidade única. Mas, no final das contas, eu conversei com eles e eles se acertaram.

— Eu sabia! Viu, era só você falar com eles! — Melanie comemorou. — Mas quando é essa viajem?

— Hoje.

Mel deixou escapar um grito agudo.

— HOJE? Mas, mas... — Ele estava de repente desesperada.

Nicole estava estranhamente calma quando respondeu: — Acalme-se, Mel! Vai dar tudo certo.

— Não vai não! Você vai me deixar aqui sozinha e ainda vai perder aulas...

— Deixe eu contar tudo até o final. — Nikki prosseguiu, levantando um dedo na frente do corpo. — Meus pais vão viajar; mas não podem me levar junto.

Melanie ficou ali, abobalhada. — Como é que é?

— É o que é. Eles tiveram essa oportunidade, mas só puderam comprar duas passagens. — Ela suspirou. — Eu acabei dizendo a eles que podiam ir juntos. Eu prefiro mil vezes que eles vão juntos e se entendam de novo do que ter que escolher com qual dos dois eu iria, e acabar piorando as coisas. — Mel olhou para ela desolada. — E, eu também perderia as aulas e ficaria sem você por perto.

Mel colocou os braços atrás do corpo e olhou para baixo. — Obrigada, Nikki. Mas eu ainda não entendi. Mesmo que você tenha feito a coisa certa, onde que você se encaixa na história?

— Caso você esteja se perguntando, não, eles não vão me deixar sozinha em casa. — Ela cruzou os braços sorrindo.

— Aaaaah — Melanie se lamentou.

O sol estava alto e iluminava o pátio e os arbustos pequenos na abertura de Windale High. As duas meninas estavam conversando perto de um pilar na parede principal do prédio.

— Eles disseram que eu vou ter que ficar na casa de um tio meu que mora por aqui. Perto da nossa casa. É só um pouco mais de caminho até a escola. — Por fim, ela sorriu. — Eu acho que, por parte, tudo deu certo, não?

— Ah, sim — Mel suspirou. — Mas que tio? Eles já o avisaram?

— Já. Eu vou direto para lá quando sair da escola. Meus pais já terão levado minhas coisas para lá. Mas eu ainda não sei o que vou fazer lá... Não tenho muito contato com ele...

— Não se preocupe! Só me dê o endereço que tudo vai estar bem! Você devia estar aliviada...

— Acredite, eu estou! — Nikki deu de ombros. — E vai ser algo diferente na rotina, pelo menos.

As duas começaram a andar para dentro da escola quando o sinal tocou, na mesma hora de todos os dias.

— Sabe, vai ver que é isso que você estava pedindo! Uma mudança na rotina. Deve ser isso, você indo para a casa do seu tio.

Nicole sorriu, satisfeita. — Acho que sim.

Eram 17:30 quando ambas as moças se despediram na rua em que Nicole pegaria para ir á casa do tio. Elas acenaram, mas Mel só foi embora quando recebeu o endereço e o telefone da casa do tio de Nicole. Elas sorriram e se separaram abaixo de um poste de luz, cada uma seguindo seu caminho.

Em 20 minutos Nicole chegou á casa do tio. Era uma casa alta, de dois andares, meio isolada no fim de uma longa rua. As casas possuíam um grande intervalo entre cada uma, pois todas possuíam quintais. A própria casa do tio possuía um grande armazém na parte dos fundos. Os pais disseram que ele guardava carros desmontados lá.

Ela andou lentamente com o fichário sobre o braço, até chegar a casa. Era praticamente a última da rua sem saída. Tinha tijolos marrons meio desgastados na frente e uma fundação de madeira na frente da porta escura. Ambos os pais e o tio estavam á frente, aguardando á chegada de Nicole.

O pai era alto e tinha os cabelos castanhos quase negros. Por sua vez, os olhos eram do mesmo verde que os da filha; somente mais claros. A mãe era apenas centímetros mais baixa que o marido e tinha cabelos muito ondulados caramelo. Tinha belos olhos castanhos. Os dois estavam parados na frente do carro cinza que aparentemente estava com as bagagens arrumadas.

O tio estava parado, alegre, na pequena varanda abaixo de uma lâmpada grande e amarela. Ele estava parecendo bem animado, e seu cabelo curto negro parecia ter sido penteado, mesmo que com mau-jeito. Ele era um pouco mais alto que a sobrinha, e parecia um tipo de mecânico, apesar de Nicole não ter muita certeza no que ele trabalhava.

Ela chegou devagar, e ao aparecer abaixo de um poste de luz, esboçou um sorriso tímido tanto para os pais quanto para o tio. Ele desceu os três degraus e se adiantou para dar um abraço na sobrinha.

— Oi, Tio Carl! — Disse Nicole, devolvendo o abraço meio sem jeito. O tio deu uns tapinhas nas costas dela, alegre.

— Como você vai, sobrinha? Espero que não tenha sido muito ruim vir até aqui à noite. Tive um turno extra no trabalho. — Ele respondeu, dando um cafuné nela e bagunçando seu cabelo. — Venha para dentro!

— Não se preocupe, tio. Venho a pé todo dia — Ela sorriu.

— É mesmo? Ah, mas tudo bem, os dias que eu sair cedo eu busco você na escola. Vá lá se despedir dos seus pais que eu vou esquentar nosso jantar, e depois mostro seu quarto.

Nicole assentiu, sorrindo, e se virou para os pais, que estavam um em cada lado do carro. Ela seguiu até eles, e a mãe se aproximou primeiro. As duas se abraçaram.

— Cuide-se, filha. Não cause problemas para seu tio.

— Tudo bem, mãe. Eu não vou. Eu só não quero que você brigue com o papai. — Nicole argumentou, meio insegura. — Pense no que eu disse.

A mãe suspirou. — Eu sei. Obrigada — Elas se abraçaram mais uma vez e Nikki foi até o pai dela, que estava ao lado da porta do motorista.

— Ele não parece, mas meu irmão sabe se divertir. — O Sr. Evans falou quando ela se aproximou. Ele estendeu os braços e tomou a filha para um abraço simples. — Tenho certeza que você não ficará entediada. Trouxemos todas as suas coisas para cá, mas ele já as levou para dentro.

— Trouxeram meu mp3?

— Sim.

— Meus CDs?

— Sim.

— Minha boneca de pano favorita que você e a mamãe fizeram?

— Preciso responder essa? — Ele brincou.

— Tá, eu já sei que vocês pegaram tudo... — Nicole sorriu e arrumou o fichário em baixo do braço. — Se comportem, viu?

— Olha quem fala! — O Sr. Evans cruzou os braços.

Os dois riram e se despediram mais uma vez. Nikki se afastou do carro e acenou para seus pais enquanto eles diminuíam na rua, com a distância. Ela se virou e seguiu timidamente atrás do tio, que entrava pela porta de madeira escura.

A casa por dentro tinha um toque simples de modernidade; quase tudo era de madeira e os móveis pareciam meio antigos. Mas Nicole achou que combinava com o lugar e ficou ali admirando a sala de estar. Parecia bem organizada para o tio, que era solteiro.

— Então? Gostou? — Ele perguntou, e Nicole viu que ele estava com as malas dela nas mãos.

— Gostei sim, é bem simples, mas chique ao mesmo tempo... — Os dois riram, e ela seguiu o tio enquanto ele subia as escadas que se encontravam no canto esquerdo da sala.

— Tem três quartos aqui no segundo andar. O meu, o que agora é seu e mais um para hóspedes. — Ele disse ao chegarem no corredor lá de cima.

— Uau, quantos quartos. — Ela reparou.

— Haha, mas não pense que eu sou rico ou algo do tipo! Só consegui essa casa graças ao trabalho duro e aos carros que conserto e vendo.

— Aquele armazém lá atrás... Você trabalha com os carros lá?

— Trabalho sim. Eu saio de dia, sabe, sou mecânico, mas quando posso, conserto carros aqui mesmo.

— Que legal! — Nicole disse animada. Não parecia ruim viver com o tio. Posso ver os carros depois?

— Amanhã. Hoje você pode ir checar o resto da casa e organizar o seu quarto do modo que quiser. Já está tarde, quando nós dois voltarmos para casa amanhã, vamos lá juntos.

Nikki assentiu. Estava animada para ver o quarto onde ficaria por pelo menos um mês. Ela virou á direita, como o tio dissera para ela fazer, e haviam duas portas no corredor. O tio apontou e falou:

— Escolha qualquer um dos dois! Mas eu escolheria esse primeiro aqui, ele tem uma boa vista da rua toda.

— Então por quê você não está nele? — A garota brincou.

— Boa pergunta! Acho que sou eu que vou me mudar pra aí...

— Não! É meu! — Nicole agarrou a maçaneta, brincando, e correu para dentro.

Havia uma cama simples encostada de lado na mesma parede em que ficava a porta. Na parede em frente, á esquerda ficava um pequeno armário, e do lado, uma janela. Estava bem vazio, e ela imaginou se o tio tinha arrumado o quarto, para ela poder encher de coisas. Ela sorriu animada, pois o quarto era maior do que o da própria casa.

— Que lindo! — Ela passou as mãos na parede pintada de um sutil azul.

— Gostou? Então fique a vontade! — Ele colocou as malas dela perto do armário, e se virou para a sobrinha. — Eu sei que essa é a parte divertida, então pode tirar suas coisas e... Como que a garotada diz... Ah, sim! "Customizar a parada"!

— Tio, não tente usar gírias... Não combina — Nicole brincou, arrumando a franja atrás da orelha, sorrindo.

— Ah, ok. Melhor! — Ele deu de ombros, rindo. — Ah, é verdade... Eu fiz isto aqui para você. — Ele foi até o corredor, e pegou de uma prateleira uma pequena placa de madeira. Ele voltou e entregou á sobrinha.

Nicole pegou a pequena placa, que tinha uma borda e letras em relevo pintadas de branco que diziam: "Nicole".

— Você... Que fez isto? — Ela perguntou lentamente.

— Foi sim. Pode colocar na porta do seu armário sabe... Se você quiser. — O tio disse sem jeito.

Nikki se adiantou e abraçou o tio com força, segurando a placa.

— Obrigada, Tio Carl! Eu adorei! Vou colocar agora mesmo, assim que começar a... 'customizar' meu quarto novo... — Ela sorriu, ao agradecer.

O tio ficou sem jeito, mas estava decididamente feliz. — Legal! Agora pode começar, eu vou preparar o jantar, sim? — E ele saiu pela porta, deixando Nicole com seu quarto novo.

Ela virou, encantada, e admirou o quarto só dela.

— _Agora sim, uma mudança boa na minha vida..._ — Ela pensou, satisfeita e contente.

Havia se passado exatamente uma semana desde que Nicole havia se mudado para a casa de seu tio. Ela estava completamente feliz. Havia construído uma ligação muito forte com o tio, com quem fazia muitas coisas junto. Quando não estava na escola, trabalhava com ele no armazém, consertando carros e mexendo em peças. Ela nunca havia feito isso antes, mas decididamente estava se divertindo. Ria ao sair do armazém cheia de graxa e com os joelhos doendo de ficar no chão; ela e o tio viam muita TV juntos, e sempre preparavam o almoço e jantar juntos — Nikki tinha medo de acontecer um desastre com a comida, como contou o tio que havia acontecido no último verão.

De qualquer modo, ela estava feliz. Ainda ia à escola, e contava todas as novidades para sua melhor amiga, Melanie. As duas se divertiam conversando e fazendo atividades juntas, e parecia que tudo havia melhorado muito desde que Nicole começara a viver com o tio. Para ela, aquilo tinha acabado com a rotina de sempre que ela não gostava de repetir. Os pais não estando juntos o tempo todo, e ás vezes, a parte preferida do dia dela era quando ela estava na escola com Mel. Mas agora, o dia todo parecia a parte preferida dela.

Mais tarde naquele dia, ela iria jantar na casa de Mel, como elas haviam combinado mais de uma semana antes. Nikki tinha ligado ao tio para avisar que ia para a casa da amiga e que depois iria sozinha a pé até a casa deles. Ele tinha concordado, só que disse que sairia tarde do trabalho, então talvez ele não estivesse em casa no tempo em que ela chegasse; mas que não era nada para se preocupar.

Mel e Nikki estavam indo juntas até o ponto do ônibus.

— O prof. William estava tão engraçado! — Contava Melanie. — Ele fez tantas piadas com o George hoje...

— É, mas ainda tem gente que acha que ele é meio doido por brincar e falar com um esqueleto... — Nicole respondia, alegre.

— Mas o que importa? — O sol ainda estava no céu quando elas chegaram no ponto. — Bom, pelo menos saímos mais cedo da escola hoje, podemos ir direto para minha casa! Eeeeeh! — Mel comemorou, animada.

— Segura a alegria aí! — Disse Nicole, esbarrando de propósito na amiga. — Eu só espero que o tio Carl esteja em casa quando eu chegar...

— Ah, é...

— Como vamos mais cedo, talvez eu também saia mais cedo. — Nikki disse.

— Ah, isso foi um pouco de azar... Você quer ir pra sua casa primeiro, Nikki?

— Não, não precisa. Ele ainda está no trabalho. Vamos nos divertir, tá bom?

— Ah, entendi... — Mel disse, calma. — Se for o caso, você fica até de tarde lá em casa!

— Não exagera, Mel! Eu não quero incomodar...

— Mas você não incomoda! Aliás... — E as duas foram conversando o caminho todo até a casa de Melanie.

A família de Melanie estava levando Nicole até a porta, após o jantar. Ela tinha arrumado a pequena bolsa roxa pondo a alça no ombro, e a TV de Melanie estava ligada. Eles estavam todos se despedindo, quando uma notícia chamou a atenção de todos.

—_... E o blecaute no centro da cidade não para só por aí. Também foram relatados pequenos terremotos na área, e outras partes da cidade também começaram a sofrer com o blecaute..._ — O âncora dizia.

— Um blecaute? Não quer que nós demos uma carona para você, Nicole? — O pai de Melanie perguntou.

— Ah, não se preocupem... Eu vou a pé, que quem sabe se eu demorar mais meu tio já chega em casa. — Nicole respondeu, tranqüila. — Vocês são muito gentis, não se preocupem.

— Tem certeza? — Perguntou a própria Mel. — E se ficar muito escuro?

— Eu vou ficar bem. Sei o caminho mesmo assim. Eu prometo que vou rápido!

— Vá correndo! — Sugeriu Melanie, animada.

— Acho que não é para tanto... — Nicole disse, calma.

— Tudo bem, então... Até segunda!

— Vá com cuidado! — Disse a mãe de Mel.

Nikki assentiu e seguiu para a porta, acompanhada de Melanie. As duas foram até a calçada em frente da casa, e se despediram. Nicole arrumou a alça da bolsinha e começou a seguir o caminho.

Ela andava devagar, querendo chegar em casa um pouco tarde, para que o tio já estivesse lá. Não havia mais ninguém nas ruas, e ela andava atenta a qualquer coisa.

A casa de Melanie era um pouco mais longe do que a escola, mas Nikki sabia o caminho todo de volta, então não era um problema para ela. As ruas estavam silenciosas.

Então, de uma vez só, todas as luzes da rua e das casas e prédio em volta apagaram num estalo e soltaram faíscas. Nicole parou de súbito, e olhou em volta, surpresa.

— _Ah! O que é isso?_ — Ela pensou.

Tudo ficou ainda mais silencioso e escuro. Só se ouviam algumas pessoas nas casas indo até as varandas e abrindo as cortinas para observar a rua. Mas não dava para se ver nada.

Nicole ficou alguns segundos no mesmo lugar, tentando enxergar em volta. Então, se deu conta do que ouvira antes.

— ... _e outras partes da cidade também começaram a sofrer com o blecaute... _— A voz do repórter ecoou na mente da garota.

— _Ah, é mesmo... O blecaute. Eu tinha esquecido. Tenho que ir para casa rápido..._ — Ela disse para si mesma, tentando não se preocupar.

O chão então tremeu; como se caminhões tivessem caído do céu.

Nicole cambaleou, mas ainda tentava não se preocupar. — _T-Também avisaram de pequenos terremotos... Está tudo bem... Tudo muito bem... _— Mas ela apertou o passo, na escuridão.

Andando depressa pelas ruas escuras, ela enxergava com dificuldade para onde estava indo, mas mesmo assim não perdia a direção.

— _Agora eu viro aqui... Sim, esta é a rua, depois eu sigo para a esquerda..._

No escuro total então, Nicole de repente trombou com alguma coisa dura, como um muro. Ela colocou a mão na testa e cambaleou para trás.

— Ai! O que...

E ela viu, bem em sua frente, pelo menos seis enormes olhos laranjas brilhando e olhando exatamente em sua direção.


	3. Capítulo 3

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 3

— A... Ah... — Nicole ofegou, ao olhar em pânico para as esferas brilhantes que pairavam acima dela. Ela tremia descontrolavelmente ao discernir o contorno de um rosto longo em volta dos olhos laranjas. Sem pensar duas vezes, ela foi se virar para correr, e foi o que ela fez, mas sem antes tropeçar nos próprios pés nas sombras, para depois começar a correr.

O que quer que fosse a coisa parada em frente à garota piscou, lentamente, enquanto Nicole se afastava velozmente nas sombras das ruas apagadas, enquanto gritava, apavorada. Ela correu o máximo que podia na escuridão absoluta, e então; para o seu pavor; começou a sentir fortes tremores no chão, como se a coisa tivesse começado a segui-la. Ela corria sem pensar em mais nada, apavorada enquanto seguia em linha reta para qualquer lugar que não fosse onde ela estava indo antes.

O tremor não cessava. E parecia estar ficando cada vez mais alto. Eram passos lentos e ruidosos na noite. Nicole conseguiu enxergar uma entrada entre uma parede, e rapidamente se colocou lá, se colocando de costas na parede, para depois escorregar até o chão, exausta e apavorada. Ela arfava violentamente e lágrimas de medo se juntavam nos cantos de seus olhos enquanto os passos continuavam a vir, e ficavam mais altos.

Até que eles cessaram.

Por um doloroso momento nada se ouvia além da respiração pesada, ofegante e assustada da garota, sentada de costas encostadas em uma parede gelada, em um beco sem luz, assim como o resto da cidade. Ela não conseguia colocar os pensamentos no lugar enquanto abraçava os joelhos, esperando que o que tivesse seguido ela tivesse ido embora.

Foi quando Nicole viu de relance — pois seus olhos estavam se acostumando á escuridão — algo longo, vermelho como sangue e perigosamente afiado bem na beirada da parede em que ela estava encostada. A enorme garra de um monstro.

Mas surpreendentemente, por um segundo, Nicole não se assustou. Ela viu, bem ali, de relance, sua pequena bolsa roxa pendurada pela alça na garra da criatura oculta nas sombras. Ela vacilou, mas a garra se movimentou para frente, como se seu dono esperasse algo.

Nicole teve de juntar toda a sua coragem para se colocar de pé. Após um esforço tremendo, ela olhou para si de se deu conta que havia mesmo perdido a bolsa. Olhou de volta para a pequena coisa roxa balançando preguiçosamente. Ninguém sabe como, mas Nicole colocou a mão na beirada da parede, e projetou seu rosto para fora do beco em que se escondera.

Ali estava ele. Um monstro de pelo menos 7 metros de altura, com seus olhos laranja brilhantes reluzindo na escuridão. Mas eles não miravam a garota com agressividade. Mas sim, com curiosidade. A criatura estendia ligeiramente para frente seu braço extremamente longo, e a garra descomunal ainda pairava acima do chão, apoiando a bolsa roxa. Nicole não podia ver claramente, mas a coisa parecia inteiramente escamada, como um réptil gigante. Mas ela não podia confirmar nada com aquela escuridão.

Ela hesitou. Ainda estava na mesma posição, ligeiramente virada para fora da parede, com uma mão segurando a borda, e o monstro também estava do mesmo jeito, parecendo esperar alguma reação.

Nicole cambaleou muito lentamente para fora do beco, sem ter muita certeza do que estava a fazer. Viu os olhos do monstro piscarem atentos na escuridão. Mas ela não recuou. Se arrumou de pé, desajeitada, e ficou ali, fitando diretamente nas esferas luminosas. Após um silêncio profundo, ela deu um passo á frente. Tremia como se uma brisa gelada passasse pelo seu corpo. O monstro continuou a olhando. Então Nicole estendeu a mão trêmula, e a criatura gigante agitou a garra até a alça da pequena bolsa roxa escorregar para a frente e cair nas mãos da garota.

Ela ficou perplexa. Após segurar a bolsa, o monstro se mexeu em seu lugar, e pareceu abaixar o rosto até o chão. Descansou o focinho gigante no chão, e começou a fazer um som, como se estivesse choramingando.

Nicole tinha que olhar mais para baixo agora para olhar nos olhos da coisa, mas por um segundo ela não parecia mais assustada. Parecia mais confusa. Ela arrumou a bolsa no ombro, ainda olhando o monstro que parecia chorar diante dela. Ela não tinha certeza do que fazer, então decidiu, lentamente, se virar e ir embora, aproveitando a deixa que tinha ganhado. Ela se virou, e começou a dar pequenos passos apressados em direção á escuridão. A criatura levantou ligeiramente o rosto, e produziu um ruído no fundo da garganta. Não um rosnado, mais como um choro.

Nicole hesitou.

Ela parou, e virou o rosto novamente para a direção onde a criatura estava parada. Os olhos dele ainda brilhavam em sua direção, piedosos. Mas então ele voltou a colocar o rosto apoiado no chão, porém olhava a garota com um olhar suplicante. Nicole se mexeu inquieta, sem ter nenhuma noção do que estava fazendo. Ou do que ia fazer.

Ela inconscientemente voltou a andar em direção da criatura. Ele levantou os olhos, esperançoso, e aguardou o que ela iria fazer. Nem ela tinha certeza.

— _Mas o que é que eu estou fazendo?_ — Ela se perguntou, assustada, quando chegou de novo perto do monstro que a observava.

—... Você... Você tem medo do escuro? — Foi a primeira coisa que ela conseguiu dizer.

O monstro gemeu. Nicole se surpreendeu um pouco, mas continuou ali. Então a garota fez algo extraordinário. Ela estendeu a mão vagarosamente e tocou no focinho da criatura gigante.

Ele fez um som no fundo da garganta, como se ronronasse. A moça ficou incrédula. Aquilo, seja lá o que fosse, não parecia perigoso. Não era perigoso. Ela fez carinho nele devagar, enquanto ele ligeiramente fechava os olhos e sua garganta vibrava com o som dócil.

Ela suspirou. Ainda tremia de leve pelo susto de minutos atrás, mas algo a incomodava no fundo da sua mente.

— _Não acredito que vou fazer isso. Vou fazer uma loucura._ — Ela repetiu para si mesma antes de dizer: — Venha atrás de mim.

No mesmo segundo, os olhos do monstro pareceram brilhar, e a garota quase conseguiu distinguir um sorriso frágil no rosto da criatura. Ele se aprumou e o chão tremeu quando ele colocou a pata gigantesca no chão para se apoiar. Nicole não podia ver direito, mas aquelas garras seriam mortais se o monstro não parecesse amigável. Ela agradeceu a sua sorte em silêncio.

— P-por aqui! — Ela disse com urgência, enquanto dava passos para trás e liberava espaço para a criatura se levantar. Os postes apagados tremeram e folhas caíram das árvores ali perto.

Nicole gesticulou timidamente para o monstro e tentou dar passos á frente. Logo depois, se ouviu um grande estrondo; um passo da criatura.

— _Isso... É loucura. O que eu tenho na cabeça? _— Ela disse a si mesma ao olhar para os olhos laranjas que brilhavam esperançosos atrás dela. — _Mas eu não posso... Não posso deixá-lo aqui. Ah, meu deus..._ — Ela tocou em sua testa, apavorada. Só sabia que sentia algo em relação aquela criatura curiosa, e estava um tanto determinada em ajudá-lo. — Venha, por aqui!

Os dois andaram ruidosamente entre as ruas escuras, enquanto Nicole tentava achar seu caminho de volta e temia que alguém notasse o gigantesco monstro que andava aparentemente animado atrás dela, e ás vezes esmagava algum objeto no chão com suas patas enormes.

Depois de poucos minutos, ela conseguiu identificar o caminho de volta e guiou a criatura pelas ruas cobertas de escuridão. A lua estava coberta por nuvens.

Pouco depois, ela avistou a casa do tio. Um arrepio de alívio e medo passou por sua espinha quando ela notou que o carro do tio não estava estacionado à porta. A criatura ainda a seguia dando passos lentos e pesados atrás dela. Quando chegaram perto da casa no fim da rua, ela parou e se encheu de pânico novamente.

— _Ótimo. E agora?_ — Ela tentava pensar depressa, pensando então em todas as conseqüências do que estava a fazer. — _Como que eu achei que podia trazê-lo até aqui? E o tio Carl, e todos da rua..._ — Ela pisou no chão ansiosa, e notou ao olhar para trás, que os olhos da criatura miravam as nuvens que cobriam a lua no céu.

Ela pensou e uma idéia veio até sua mente. Uma idéia estranha, mas era uma idéia. Ela olhou para o armazém de seu tio no quintal da casa.

— Por aqui, venha! — Ela chamou a atenção da criatura que voltou a olhar para ela, curioso. Nicole tomou o cuidado de checar se o monstro gigante tinha pisado em alguma coisa, ao chegar à porta do armazém. — _Por favor, que ele caiba aqui..._ — E ela empurrou para frente as portas grandes de madeira do armazém.

Ela apontou para frente, incentivando a criatura a entrar no armazém. Ele passou pelo seu lado e colocou, com dificuldade, o focinho enorme dentro do espaço da porta. Depois, deu passos à frente e começou a entrar com seu corpo enorme pela porta. Suas costas rasparam ruidosamente pela borda de cima da porta e ele abaixou o corpo quando quase não coube pela abertura. Nicole quase caiu de joelhos tonta e aliviada quando viu o monstro se acomodando, inteiro, dentro do armazém do tio.

— Ah... ...Ó-ótimo. Só fique aqui. Não saia, por favor. Por nada neste mundo! — Ela pediu com urgência, entrando também no armazém. Ela não podia ver direito, mas distinguiu a criatura deitando e parecendo se enrolar para dormir. Ele pousou o rosto enorme no chão, perto de um carro desmontado, e ronronou afetuosamente para a garota.

Nicole deu alguns passos para trás, e fechou devagar as portas do armazém. Haviam falhas no topo da porta, que ela pensou que depois teria que arrumar. Mas isso seria o menor de seus problemas.

Ela caminhou muito devagar até a porta, pegou sua chave e a abriu. Depois entrou, fechou a porta ás suas costas, e cambaleou até o andar de cima e até seu quarto. Caiu pesadamente na cama, confusa e surpresa, e não demorou um segundo até que adormecesse, ainda vestida com as roupas que tinha colocado para ir até a casa da amiga Melanie. Isso parecia então ter sido dias atrás.

No dia seguinte, Nicole acordou, desconfortável, ao ouvir seu tio chamar. Ela se levantou com dificuldade, sonolenta, e trocou de roupa.

— _Que sonho maluco_ — Ela pensou ao se trocar.

Ainda estava meio confusa de sono, e andou praticamente com os olhos fechados até a sala de estar onde o seu tio a aguardava. Ela caiu sentada no sofá e esfregou os olhos.

— Ai está ela! A dorminhoca — O tio disse, alegre, entrando na sala. — Dormiu bem?

— Uhhum — A garota gemeu em resposta.

— Haha, que bom. — Ele sorriu. Então voltou até a cozinha, onde estava preparando uma omelete. — Olhe, desculpe por ter chegado tão tarde.

Nicole abriu os olhos de repente.

— Eu tive um problema lá na oficina, ainda mais que depois teve aquele blecaute... — O tio começou a dizer.

As mãos da garota começaram a tremer. Tudo que acontecera começara a passar lentamente na mente dela.

— Mas, quando eu cheguei, você já estava dormindo. Foi legal lá na casa da Melanie? — Ele perguntou. Mas não teve resposta. — E eu notei que você não trancou a porta. O que foi?

Ela tremeu e olhou para ele. Tentou disfarçar um sorriso cansado. — Ah... Bom, foi bom sim e... Eu devo ter esquecido.

— Mas... Por que você parece tão cansada? Não dormiu direito? — Ele perguntou mais uma vez.

Nicole arrumou a franja. — Acho que não.

— Não se preocupe então, pois hoje é sábado! Vai poder dormir o quanto quiser! — o tio Carl disse animado.

Ela assentiu, sorrindo fragilmente. Mas estava inquieta.

— Melanie ligou hoje mais cedo. Disse que vem passar por aqui. Disse que você esqueceu a lição de casa com ela. — Disse o tio. Nicole olhou para ele. — E ela brincou, dizendo que era por que mal devia caber uma folha naquela sua bolsa pequena...

Mais uma vez, as lembranças voltaram velozes na mente da garota. Ela se levantou depressa e correu até a porta.

— Aonde vai? — Confuso, o tio dela perguntou.

— Vou só... Ver uma coisa. — Ela disse ansiosa ao abrir a porta e se dirigir ao quintal.

— Tudo bem, só não demore ou seu café da manhã vai esfriar!

Nicole correu até o quintal e chegou até o armazém, não hesitou nem um pouco e abriu com força mas em silêncio a grande porta de madeira.

E lá estava ele. Deitado no chão com seu corpo gigantesco, a criatura monstruosa que no dia anterior a garota tinha encontrado.

Foi a primeira vez que Nicole viu a criatura com clareza. Se não tivesse se lembrado de tudo um segundo antes, teria gritado de pavor e desmaiado ali mesmo. Ela afrouxou as mãos da maçaneta e da parede e os braços dela penderam trêmulos ao seu lado. O monstro ronronava baixo, dormindo tranquilamente.

Ele tinha certamente no mínimo 15 metros de comprimento. Mas no momento, ele estava enrolado com a cauda na frente do corpo. Possuía camadas de escamas cinzas pelo corpo inteiro, um pescoço grosso e comprido, e no focinho escamas mais claras que seguiam até o fim de sua cauda. Nicole olhou assustada para um par de chifres afiados e compridos virados para a frente como de um touro no topo da cabeça do monstro. E olhou também para uma porção de espinhos dos lados de seu rosto, que se juntavam por uma membrana cor de vinho. Os braços eram colossais; colossais ao ponto de serem desproporcionais. Eram longos quase com mais da metade do próprio tamanho, e eram escamas avermelhadas que os cobriam. Na ponta, as garras cor de sangue que Nicole se lembrara. Nas costas dele, esticavam-se duas coisas compridas como lanças roxas, que se dobravam para trás. Logo depois, mais duas dessas lanças, só que menos compridas, e se dobravam para cima. Pareciam pernas de aranha escamosas. Mais e mais espinhos seguiam das costas dele quando Nicole terminou de ver. Mas uma coisa que a assustou também foram as escamas vermelhas profundas que davam cor ao cinza da barriga do monstro.

Ela arfou ao terminar de identificar o que ela pensava ter sido um sonho. Cambaleou para trás e se arrepiou toda ao ouvir o tio chamar mais uma vez.

— O café está pronto, Nicole! E eu não queimei os ovos dessa vez!

Ela olhou mais uma vez para o monstro que dormia pacificamente perto dos carros do tio. Andou para trás e fechou as portas cuidadosamente.

— Nicole? O que está fazendo, quer que eu vá aí? — O tio perguntou um tanto ansioso.

— NÃO! Quer dizer... Eu já estou indo! — Ela se apressou a responder. Então andou de volta a casa, deixando o armazém para trás.

Ela e o tio tomaram seu café da manhã, mas Nicole temeu o tempo todo que uma hora o tio iria ao armazém e descobriria o novo 'bichinho' dela.

— Tá tudo bem? Você parece que está ficando verde. — Perguntou Mel à Nicole algumas horas depois.

— Hein? Ah, não... Quer dizer, eu estou bem sim! — Ela se apressou a responder para a amiga que estava sentada com ela no sofá de sua casa, enquanto ambas arrumavam as folhas de lição da escola.

— Se você diz... — Mel disse, meio confusa. — Mas que pena que seu tio teve que ir á oficina, eu queria jogar dominó com vocês...

— É, bem... — Nikki engoliu em seco. — Ele teve que checar as ferramentas, parece que houve uma confusão ontem com o... Com o blecaute.

— Tudo bem, alguma outra hora, quem sabe. Meus pais também não estão em casa. — Mel deu de ombros. — Obrigada por deixar eu ficar aqui, enquanto isso, parceira! — E ela empurrou levemente com o cotovelo.

— Que nada! — Nikki disse. Ela olhava constantemente para a janela, que mostrava parte do armazém no quintal atrás da casa.

— Se bem que acho que agora eles estejam até voltando...

— Você quer ir para casa, Mel? — Nicole perguntou inofensivamente.

— Querer, eu não quero! — Melanie brincou. — Mas preciso. Tudo bem se eu pegar mais uma torrada e sair?

Nikki riu. — Tudo bem sim.

Mel se levantou e pegou na mesa uma torrada, que estava em um prato. Enquanto isso Nikki ainda olhava preocupada para o armazém.

— Bom, agora eu vou indo. Diga que eu mandei um tchau ao seu tio quando ele voltar! — Disse Mel á amiga ao pegar a torrada e andar até a porta.

— Tá certo. — Nicole disse e acompanhou a amiga até a calçada. — A gente se vê segunda?

— Até segunda! — E Mel seguiu até o ponto de ônibus no fim da rua.

Assim que teve a deixa, Nicole se virou e correu até o armazém.

Ela parou na porta e hesitou.

— _Uh... E se ele ficar com fome?_ — Ela pensou apreensiva.

Mas Nicole entrou. Porém, trazia uma cesta de frutas nos braços.

Ela viu que o monstro estava deitado ainda, mas seus olhos brilhantes e laranjas estavam abertos e ele levantou o rosto em direção á garota quando ela entrou, e a criatura pareceu muito alegre.

Nicole andou timidamente até ele, e parou na sua frente.

— Tudo... Tudo bem com você?

O monstro ronronou. E sorria. Era bizarro como ele era gigante, mas era e parecia também muito dócil.

Nicole ficou ali por vários minutos. Se aliviou em ver que a criatura gostava de frutas, e ela ficava ali, o alimentando devagar, enquanto o tempo passava. Ela também voltou a ter coragem para acariciar a criatura, quando ele acabara de comer todas as frutas e repousara o focinho no chão, perto de onde Nikki estava sentada.

Ela percebeu que em seu rosto, do lado direito, tinha preso em uma das membranas do canto do rosto uma daquelas pequenas placas amarelas, que geralmente eram colocadas em animais de gado ou de laboratório.

Ela se colocou á frente e pegou a placa nas mãos. Estava quebrada, e ela soltou das escamas da criatura. Ele não se importou. Nicole trouxe a placa quebrada mais perto do rosto dela e leu.

— ...Pan...? — Era tudo o que se podia ler, pois a placa tinha perdido vários pedaços. A palavra estava incompleta, mas seu começo podia ser lido.

A criatura olhou para ela, sorrindo fragilmente e fez seu ruído calmo no fundo da garganta.

— Pan? — Ela olhou para ele, e disse em voz alta. — É seu nome?

A criatura pareceu compreender, e ele fez o mesmo som de antes.

— Pan... — A garota repetiu para si mesma, tranqüila, enquanto estava sentada á frente do monstro. — Nome legal. Não é, Pan? — E ela acariciou a criatura dócil que ela havia denominado de _Pan._


	4. Capítulo 4

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 4

Naquele domingo que seguiu, Nicole conseguiu distrair o tio o suficiente para que ele não fosse ao armazém pelo dia todo. Ela disse que tinha ouvido barulhos estranhos no sótão, e os dois foram lá checar; Disse também que havia perdido o celular, mas ela apenas o havia escondido. O auge do dia foi quando ela afirmou com urgência ao tio que a loteria da cidade havia ligado procurando por ele, dizendo que eles eram vencedores de uma enorme quantia em dinheiro. Bem a tempo, pois quase que o tio Carl abria as portas do armazém. Ela o fez ligar o carro e os dois foram até a loteria, só para chegar lá e ninguém afirmar que ele era de fato um vencedor. Houve uma pequena discussão, mas o tio não se abalava muito.

— Bom, não foi desta vez! — Ele disse, tranqüilo.

Nicole também escapava de tarde e à noite para dar frutas à Pan, que a aguardava ansiosamente, pronto para esticar o focinho e lhe dar uma grudenta lambida de sua língua roxa. Ela, de um modo estranho, estava quase que já totalmente acostumada com a criatura que havia acolhido. O único problema era a preocupação constante de alguém o descobrir no armazém. Sorte da garota que Pan era muito comportado.

Após o jantar daquele dia, Nicole foi, disfarçadamente, até o armazém carregando a mesma cesta cheia de frutas que ela havia oferecido a Pan no primeiro dia. Ele a saudou com um ronronar profundo, e ela se sentou na frente dele e se apressou a entregar as frutas. Ele as pegava com cuidado para não machucar a garota.

Enquanto a garota de olhos verdes acariciava o focinho de Pan, ela pensava tristemente. Não conseguiria escondê-lo para sempre.

— Pan? — Ela chamou a atenção dele.

A criatura voltou os seis olhos enormes e laranjas em sua direção.

— Amanhã eu não vou estar em casa o dia todo. Vou estar aqui somente de noite.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para um lado, parecendo confuso.

— Eu tenho que ir á escola. Mas tio Carl também não vai ficar, então não tem como ele ver você, mas... — Ela mexia nas frutas, nervosa. — Você não pode sair daqui. Eu sei que é cruel, mas... — Nicole desviou o olhar, triste. — Eu... Eu ainda vou pensar em algo. Por enquanto, você tem que ficar aqui.

Pan pareceu entender, e tocou a garota com a ponta de seu focinho. Ela o acarinhou, antes de levantar e voltar para a casa do tio, tomando o cuidado de trancar a porta e esconder a chave — mais um dos cuidados que ela tomava para o tio não entrar no armazém.

Mas ela se preocupava mais com o dia seguinte.

Ás 07:30 da manhã da segunda-feira, Nicole levantou, se trocou e se esgueirou para o andar de baixo, tomando cuidado para não acordar seu tio. Ela agarrou uma grande porção de frutas, e com cuidado as despejou do lado de Pan, o monstro dócil que dormia tranquilamente enrolado, no armazém dos fundos da casa. Deu tchau para ele, e voltou para casa. Mas consigo levava a chave das portas do armazém.

Não muito depois, o tio dela acordou, e os dois tomaram o café da manhã juntos, como sempre faziam. Conversaram enquanto o sol nascia e sua luz entrava devagar pelas janelas da frente. Nicole e o tio se arrumaram e os dois então saíram da casa, para cada um seguir seu dia. Mas Nicole olhou preocupada para o armazém escuro, antes de seguir pela rua. Algo que ela nunca fizera antes.

Nos pátios da escola, esperava animada a amiga de Nicole. As duas se encontraram e discutiram como sempre faziam o que tinham feito no fim de semana. Obviamente Nikki omitia as partes que diziam respeito a Pan. Ela tinha medo que amiga ou fosse achar que ela estava louca, ou algo pior. Mas ela não sabia bem o que era pior. Mentir para sua melhor amiga ou denunciar algo que ela tinha certeza que todos os outros não compreenderiam.

O dia passou, e elas tiveram suas aulas normais; a aula de Química com o sério professor Roberts, História com a Sra. Seymore, e é claro, Biologia com o prof. William.

Aquela aula era de fato a preferida de Melanie, que sempre aguardava ansiosamente o professor de olhos azuis entrar na sala de aula. Mas Nikki não estava tão animada. Mal podia esperar para voltar para casa e ver se tudo estava certo com seu... "bichinho de estimação".

As duas estavam sentadas juntas quando o professor chegou e cumprimentou seus alunos, calmo e alegre. Entregou trabalhos corrigidos e prosseguiu com sua matéria. As duas moças copiaram em seus cadernos as anotações, mas pararam quando um aluno chamou a atenção do professor, levantando a mão.

— Oh, sim, Bruno? — O professor perguntou, tirando o livro grosso da frente do rosto.

— É verdade que disseram que o senhor vai organizar parte da feira semestral? — O garoto perguntou.

O professor se levantou e arrumou os óculos. — Sim, é verdade!

As duas meninas se entreolharam, surpresas.

— Vamos dissecar sapos, professor? — O aluno perguntou animado.

— Não! Eu vou organizar parte de uma reunião científica. — O Prof. William respondeu.

— Ficção científica? — Outro aluno perguntou.

— Acho que não — Ele disse sério, mas sorria. — Vocês tem conhecimento que eu também sou um cientista, então vou mostrar projetos em já trabalhei.

Todos os meninos se mexeram em seus lugares e uma porção de "legaaaal!" foram ouvidos. O professor se empertigou por um momento, sorrindo, mas depois deu continuidade á sua aula.

O resto do dia foi á mesma coisa de sempre; as aulas eram as mesmas, chatas ou divertidas, e com ou sem trabalhos ou lição de casa. As duas meninas haviam recebidos papéis sobre a parte da feira que o professor William iria organizar, contendo nomes e algumas outras coisas científicas, que as duas não tinham muita certeza que significavam. Ambas guardaram seus papéis nas mochilas e fichários, e seguiram pelo pátio, quando era hora de voltar para casa. Mas ninguém estava tão ansiosa ou nervosa que Nicole.

Ela arrumava a franja atrás da orelha diversas vezes, enquanto seguia com Melanie para o ponto de ônibus. Mel pareceu notar.

— Tá tudo bem com você? — Ela perguntou, quando chegaram ao ponto de ônibus. — Você parece nervosa...

— Ah não, eu estou bem! Não é nada. — Nikki disfarçou, abanando a mão. Mel lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado, mas ela sorria, e as duas aguardaram o ônibus chegar.

— Qualquer coisa, me ligue! — Dizia Mel enquanto ela subia os degraus do ônibus, quando ele chegou. — Nós nos vemos amanhã!

— Até! — E as duas acenaram uma para outra. O ônibus foi se afastando e virou uma rua á esquerda, caminho que Nicole não seguia. Porém, assim que teve a chance, olhou para os dois lados, e ao ver que não tinha ninguém em volta, disparou como um foguete pela rua em direção á casa de seu tio.

Não tinha nem escurecido quando Nicole chegou em casa; arfando e com o fichário batendo pendurado ao seu lado, ela parou derrapando na frente da caixa de correio, a esvaziou, e correu para o armazém sem nem pensar duas vezes ao perceber que o tio ainda não tinha chegado.

Ela puxou com força a barra de madeira que tinha caído em frente á porta e a colocou de lado, e depois destrancou a grande porta, a abrindo depressa. Para seu alívio, Pan estava lá, como sempre, e parecia confortavelmente encaixado entre duas vans e um jipe. Ela se admirou de ele não ter quebrado nada ao se arrumar. Mas assim que ela fechou a porta depressa, ele a viu e a saudou com o ruído tranqüilo e o ronronar do fundo da garganta, balançando de leve a perna e fazendo a van de seu lado bambear para o lado.

Nikki se aproximou dele, deixando as cartas que tinha pegado á uma prateleira de madeira, e sentou em sua frente. Ele abaixou o rosto á altura dela, e ela segurou o focinho dele por baixo enquanto ele carinhosamente o esfregava do lado do rosto da garota de cabelos castanhos.

— Olá, Pan — Ela disse com carinho, de olhos fechados. — Como foi seu dia?

A semana foi passando muito lentamente e Nikki ia e voltava para escola muito ansiosa. Ainda conseguira convencer o tio Carl de fazer outras coisas se não consertar os carros, mesmo que ela não soubesse por mais quanto tempo conseguiria isso; levava regularmente a cesta de frutas para a criatura dócil no armazém, enquanto nenhum dos vizinhos ou o tio estava olhando, e o visitava e cuidava sempre que podia. O clima parecia que a ajudava, havia tempo claro, mas com nuvens, tempo em que as pessoas preferiam ficar dentro de casa, fazendo qualquer outras coisas, enquanto ela 'fugia' para ver seu mascote.

Tudo estava indo muito bem até a quinta-feira daquela mesma semana.

Nicole estava voltando de mais um dia de aula, a pé. Mas ela não mais corria, tinha plena consciência de que Pan não fugiria, e como tinha saído duas aulas mais cedo da escola devido à preparações para a feira, o tio obviamente também não estaria em casa. Mas, para qualquer ocasião a adolescente estava sempre com a chave do armazém consigo.

Era claro e de tarde enquanto ela seguia seu caminho pela rua tranqüila. Poucos carros passavam pelas ruas que ela sempre conheceu, e o sol estava tingindo tudo de um alegre laranja. Ela olhou para o recém ganho relógio de pulso que o tio tinha dado, e sorriu ao perceber que teria mais tempo para cuidar de Pan nesse dia.

Quando ela virou uma rua, não percebeu que dois homens haviam começado a segui-la. Eles andavam atrás dela, e ela estava por demais feliz e tranqüila para notá-los. Porém, um jovem rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros tinha percebido. Ele vestia um uniforme azul marinho de polícia, e estava descansando sobre um muro, do outro lado da rua quando notou os dois homens. Seguiu-os com o olhar, atento, e ao perceber que eles estavam mesmo a seguir a moça desconhecida, saltou do muro devagar e andou sorrateiro atrás deles, junto á uma parede, uma das mãos posicionada sobre uma pistola que ele carregava ao cinto.

Chegando lentamente mais perto, ele viu quando um dos homens apressou o passo e cutucou a garota atrás de um ombro. O jovem se retesou e se foi se aproximando.

Porém, parou e observou o homem entregar algo á garota, o que lhe pareceu muito com um documento. Ela sorriu, aceitou o documento e pareceu agradecer ao homem, que assentiu para ela e se afastou junto ao outro. O rapaz se esticou e relaxou. Não era um assalto, estavam só a devolvendo um documento. Ele bufou de leve, indiferente, e procurou se virar, para checar outra rua. Mas uma coisa outra vez o chamou a atenção.

A própria garota pareceu se apressar de repente e ela caminhou pelo jardim da frente de uma grande casa de madeira escura. O rapaz, somente por curiosidade, a acompanhou com o olhar enquanto ela pegava as cartas da caixa de correio, e depois, muito devagar, se aproximava do armazém que ele viu que estava atrás da casa.

Ele deu alguns passos, para ver melhor. Não sabia bem por que, mas queria ver o que estava acontecendo. Ele viu de longe e de relance a garota tirar chaves dos bolsos, e abrir com muito cuidado a grande porta do armazém. Ele estranhou o comportamento dela quando ela olhou para ambos os lados antes de entrar rapidamente no armazém e se apressar para fechar a porta. Erguendo o rosto, ele pensou um pouco e tomou a decisão de investigar.

Seguiu pela rua no mesmo caminho que a garota, e parou em frente ao jardim. Não ouvia som nenhum. Mas levando em consideração que tinha o direito de investigar qualquer coisa que lhe parecesse suspeita, ele pulou a cerca de ferro, e andou pelo caminho de pedra sobre a grama curta. Se aproximou com cuidado do armazém, enquanto entardecia, e aproximou as mãos que usavam luvas sem dedo da porta, uma segurando a maçaneta longa de ferro e a outra aberta para empurrar de leve a porta.

O jovem de cabelos castanhos até metade do pescoço girou a maçaneta da porta de ferro com cuidado e tentando não fazer barulho, se adentrou o armazém, se virando de costas para encostar a porta com muita delicadeza. O sol já estava baixo, e pouco estava visível dentro do armazém. Ele se virou, mas não viu nada. Então esticou a mão e tateou a procura de um interruptor, e ao achá-lo, o ligou.

De relance não parecia ter registrado o que estava vendo; Uma criatura gigantesca virara o enorme pescoço em sua direção e seis olhos brilhantes piscaram ao vê-lo.

— MAS O QU...? — E sem hesitar ele puxou a pistola agilmente do cinto e mirou direto entre os vários pares de olhos da criatura, com os dedos prontamente colocados sobre o gatilho...

— **NÃO!** — Nicole de repente gritou ao se jogar em cima do garoto e levantar as mãos dele bem á tempo; um ruído alto se seguiu e a arma disparou um tiro para cima, abrindo um pequeno buraco no telhado de ferro.

Pan gemeu e se movimentou assustado onde estava acomodado, colocando a enorme cabeça cheia de espinhos entre os enormes e longos braços vermelhos, parecendo assustado. O garoto cambaleou para trás e abaixou a arma, assustado, ao ver a garota em sua frente.

Olhou para ela e a puxou com força para o lado, mais uma vez mirando no monstro que se encolhia, apesar de estar petrificado de surpresa e susto. Ela se desvencilhou dele e pôs-se na frente da arma mais uma vez, trêmula de pavor. O rapaz a olhou incrédulo, por mais que não quisesse desviar os olhos da criatura em sua frente.

— P-por favor! Não atire nele, NÃO ATIRE NELE! — Nicole balbuciou assustada, com os olhos cheios de lágrimas.

— VOCÊ É DOIDA? — O garoto berrou, olhando de relance para ela e tentando mirar a pistola, mas ela bravamente entrava na frente da arma, mesmo que tremendo muito e com as lágrimas acumulando nos cantos dos olhos.

— Não faça nada! Por favor! — Ela disse esganiçada, tentando desviar as mãos do rapaz, mas ele resistia, ainda olhando com os olhos arregalados a criatura encolhida.

— Sai da frente! — Ele gritou e saltou para o lado, pondo mais uma vez Pan em sua mira. Nicole, em pânico, correu e se colocou em frente à criatura, os braços abertos.

O rapaz estava com a arma firmemente segura nas mãos, ela arrumada pouco abaixo dos olhos, mirando firmemente para a garota que estava na frente do monstro. Mas suas mãos tremiam. Ele cerrou os olhos e disse:

— Saia daí. — Sua voz estava falsamente rígida.

— Não vou sair. Atire em mim. — Nicole o desafiou, com a voz trêmula mas com absoluta coragem.

O garoto continuou segurando firmemente a pistola, mirando diretamente na garota que estava na frente de seu alvo. Ele cerrou os olhos.

— Eu falei para você sair daí! — Ele falou alto, e o monstro de escamas cinzas se mexeu desconfortável.

— Já disse que não vou sair! — Ela respondeu bravamente.

E assim o rapaz ficou com a arma pronta para atirar, seu dedo firmemente posicionado no gatilho, mas a garota não parecia querer sair. Passados minutos lentos e muito silenciosos, ele foi gradualmente abaixando a arma, ainda que confuso e desconfiado. Assim que ele abaixou completamente as mãos, a menina se virou e abaixou perto do monstro e começou a tentar acalmá-lo. Tudo estava muito estranho e confuso para o rapaz. Ele pensou em pegar a arma enquanto estavam distraídos, mas algo o impediu. Ele ficou ali, pasmo, observando a garota de cabelos castanhos falar com a criatura.

— Acalme-se, Pan, está tudo bem... Não aconteceu nada... Está tudo bem...

— O que é isso? — O rapaz apontou para Pan e disse, confuso. Ainda segurava a pistola em uma das mãos abaixadas.

— Não o chame de isso! — Repreendeu-o a garota, por mais que ela ainda falasse com fraqueza.

— Não importa! O que é que... — Ele começou, mas colocou a mão livre na testa e disse, impaciente: — Alguém pode me explicar o que está acontecendo aqui?

Depois que Nicole acalmara Pan, que agora só olhava para os dois, curioso, ela se levantou, arrumou a franja atrás da orelha e respirou fundo. O que ela faria agora? Alguém enfim descobrira Pan... O que ela ia dizer?

— Escute... — Ela começou, dando alguns passos á frente, e pensando no que dizer. — Ah... Eu... Eu explico. Venha comigo. — Ela passou por ele e chegou à porta. Não parava de arrumar a franja, nervosa, pensando no que faria, em uma espécie de pânico controlado.

Ele a olhou, e voltou a olhar Pan, relutante. Depois, pôs a arma no cinto e se aproximou da porta. Nicole a abriu e esperou ele sair. Mas antes de se retirar ele olhou mais uma vez para trás para confirmar o que tinha visto, e viu Pan começar a comer frutas de uma cesta que estava largada a um canto. Depois, saiu para o jardim. Nicole se apressou e fechou a porta, trancou-a, e depois encostou as costas ali, e suspirou.

— Bom, e então? — Ele perguntou, quebrando o silêncio da noite que já começara.

Nicole se equilibrou em um pé e depois no outro, indecisa. Olhou para o jovem policial, com uma expressão preocupada, e várias vezes abriu a boca para falar, mas não saiu som algum. Ele apenas esperava, parado. Enquanto nenhuma resposta veio, ele tentou raciocinar sozinho, mas não obtinha sucesso. Considerou até estar sonhando, mas não seria possível. Então só esperou a garota em sua frente dizer alguma coisa.

— Ah... — Ela finalmente começara a falar, preocupada e insegura. — Ele... Uhm...

O rapaz aguardou, dando a ela o melhor olhar indiferente que ele conseguiu expressar naquela situação.

— Ele não é perigoso. Eu juro. — Foi o que Nicole conseguiu pensar. O garoto lançou a ela um olhar completamente abobalhado e descrente. — É sério! Você não viu que ele não me atacou? Eu... — Nicole começou a dizer, mas o garoto começou a andar em volta do armazém, gesticulando impacientemente, dizendo:

— Pérai, quer dizer que ele é... Como dizer... Seu bichinho de estimação? — E depois soltou uma risadinha nervosa.

Nicole foi atrás dele e assentiu.

— É, mas... Olhe, eu posso explicar, mas você tem que... — Mas ela parou mais uma vez procurando as palavras.

Os dois ficaram sem falar mais alguns segundos. Por uma pequena fresta da parte de trás do armazém, Pan tentara forçar seu focinho, mas sem sucesso. Então lentamente passou a língua longa, roxa e de aparência viscosa pela fresta e tentou alcançar o garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros.

— Hey! — Ele se assustou e desviou a língua de Pan devagar com a mão. Pan recolheu a língua, e Nicole não conseguiu não dar uma risadinha fraca, antes de voltar instantaneamente a expressar preocupação.

— Vamos... Vamos para dentro, está ficando escuro. — Ela disse por fim. Ele olhou para ele, sério e assentiu. Depois a seguiu.

— Resumo... — Ele murmurou, alguns minutos depois, sentado na poltrona da sala de estar da casa do tio de Nicole. Ela estava a sua frente no sofá maior. Segurava nervosa uma almofada no colo. — Você não sabe o que ele é, nem de onde ele veio, e muito menos o que ele quer. Parece muito esclarecedor para mim.

— Pare de ser bobo... Eu... — Nicole começou, irritada, mas ele a interrompeu.

— O que eu não entendo mesmo é como ninguém viu ele ainda, sendo que você diz que está com ele faz seis dias! — E ele esticou as costas. — Você não devia nem estar-

— Escute, eu já lhe disse! Eu o achei quando estava voltando para casa, á noite! E tinha tido o blecaute! — Ela interrompeu ele, dessa vez. Parecia nervosa. — Eu o coloquei no armazém depois disso, e venho cuidando dele!

— Ah, mas isso é ótimo. Por que você não achou um cachorrinho... Ou... Ou um gatinho, mas NÃO, ela acha um monstro de 6 metros e meio de altura e trás pra dentro de casa! Isso já explica muita coisa! — Reclamou ele.

— Eu já lhe falei tudo o que eu sabia — Disse Nicole baixo e ameaçadoramente. — E além do mais não reclame de não poder explicar nada, por que você nem me disse seu nome ainda e eu que tenho que lhe jogar informações!

O garoto a encarou, aborrecido, e resmungou: — Matt.

— Nicole. — Ela resmungou no mesmo tom de voz que ele.

Ele fez um movimento impaciente com o rosto e suspirou.

— Mas o que você pretende fazer com aquil...

— Ele. — Corrigiu-o.

— Com **ele. **Você não vai escondê-lo para sempre, alguém tinha que ser informado! — Matt falou alto, enquanto apontava para a janela que mostrava parte do armazém.

— Não! Não posso! Ninguém iria entender, ele não é perigoso, e se ninguém mais viu ele aquele dia deve ser por que ele deve ter fugido; eu não posso contar a mais ninguém! E você tem que me prometer que não vai contar a mais ninguém sobre ele!

Matt a olhou incrédulo.

— Você está brincando?

— Não! Eu imploro, por favor, não conte pra ninguém! — Ela suplicou para ele, olhando para os olhos azuis petróleo do jovem.

Ele sustentou o olhar dela com vontade e já a respondia:

— Mas eu tenho que...

— Não tem não! Por favor, não conte, se você contar... — E ela já ia o ameaçar corajosamente, mas então a porta se abriu e o Tio Carl estava parado ao portal olhando para os dois com uma expressão muito surpresa no rosto.

Um silêncio muito pesado se prolongou por pelo menos dois minutos, enquanto o Tio olhava da garota para o rapaz, sentados frente um ao outro, Nicole dobrada para frente ao defender Pan e Matt do mesmo jeito, porém defendendo a si mesmo. Os dois adolescentes também olhavam para o tio, com as sobrancelhas erguidas, absolutamente sem reação.

— Aaaaah... — Disse o tio, envergonhado, quebrando o silêncio e arrumando uma sacola de papel no braço. — Posso voltar mais tarde.

Nicole se apressou tanto a responder e se justificar que Matt bateu nas costas da poltrona para desviar da garota, que se levantara de um salto.

— Não não não, tio, não é nada! Por favor, eu só... — E gaguejava. — Não é... Eu estava conversando, e...

— Eu já vou indo, então... — Dessa vez Matt se levantou. Nikki e Tio Carl olharam para ele. Tio Carl tinha uma expressão muito divertida no rosto (que parecia estar deixando Nicole envergonhada). — Desculpe, senhor, boa noite — Ele disse e tocou a testa com dois dedos, e se virou, olhando Nicole.

Ela olhou para ele, os olhos brilhando, suplicantes. Parecia aflita. Depois de segundos, Matt balançou o rosto, impaciente, e fez um ligeiro "sim" com a cabeça e se retirou, seguindo pelo jardim até a calçada. Depois de ver o jovem sair da rua, tio Carl fechou a porta desnecessariamente devagar, e olhou para a sobrinha com uma sobrancelha erguida e os braços cruzados.

— Não é o que você está pensando — Nikki disse, falando tudo de uma vez, tentando parecer calma. Mas se sentia um pouco aliviada.

— A-haaaam... — O tio respondeu, ainda olhando para ela do mesmo jeito, só que sorrindo abertamente.

Nikki riu e balançou a cabeça. Mas estava corada de leve.

— Bom, eu comprei legumes para o jantar. — Disse tio Carl por fim, depois de Nicole se sentar no sofá mais uma vez. — Está com fome ou você e aquele garoto...

— Sim tio, e **não**, tio. — Respondeu Nicole para ele, na defensiva. O tio riu, e depois se dirigiu para a cozinha, para preparar o jantar.


	5. Capítulo 5

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 5

Nicole tinha ido dormir aquela noite desconfortavelmente. O susto de quando o jovem policial tinha aparecido e tentado atirar em Pan ainda estava gravada em sua mente e a impedia de dormir. Ela se virava muitas vezes, tentando esquecer, acalmando-se ao se lembrar do rápido "sim" que o garoto tinha lhe dado antes de ir embora, mas mesmo assim ela estava muito inquieta.

Só conseguiu dormir então por que estava demasiada cansada aquela noite, e uma frase ecoava em sua mente enquanto ela e lentamente ia adormecendo:

— _E se ele não mantivesse a promessa?_

Nikki acordou pesadamente na manhã seguinte. Se colocou sentada na cama e esfregou um dos olhos com uma mão, e com a outra, ajeitava a franja. Ela suspirou e olhou pela janela. Estava um dia lindo. Mas ela não tinha tempo a perder, tinha de tomar seu café e ir para a escola. Se levantou e com pressa se vestiu, desceu as escadas e não muito depois o tio fez o mesmo.

Nicole não parava de pensar na noite passada. _Talvez_, ela desejou, _tenha sido só um sonho_. E ela continuou a tomar seu café, repassando os acontecimentos involuntariamente em seus pensamentos, enquanto lembrava do garoto de cabelos escuros até a metade do pescoço chamado Matt, e de como ela quase se ferira para salvar Pan... Ela balançou a cabeça para desviar esses pensamentos e se levantou para levar comida para Pan, dizendo ao tio que iria buscar a correspondência.

Após levar a cesta de frutas e acarinhar Pan, Nicole olhou para cima, e viu ali, bem acima de onde ela estava agora, o buraco da bala que o jovem tentara acertar em Pan. Ela pensou com um peso no estômago que teria de consertar isso também, antes que o tio ou alguém visse. Se despediu do dócil monstro e se afastou, trancando a porta do armazém ao sair e se dirigindo de volta para a casa, a fim de pegar seu fichário e seguir seu caminho para a escola.

Nikki ainda não tinha coragem de contar a sua amiga Melanie sobre Pan, ainda que alguém já o tivesse descoberto, quando ela chegou à escola. Tinha muito menos vontade de contá-la sobre o garoto e como eles discutiram, a ponto de que ela também pensou que a amiga iria querer saber sobre o que eles estariam discutindo. Nikki achava aquele rapaz deveras atrevido também por ter entrado em sua casa. Não estava a fim de falar sobre ele, apesar do aperto em sua garganta de que ele talvez não tivesse mantido a promessa e contado a alguém sobre Pan. Porém, como o dia estava correndo exatamente como sempre, ela se assentiu aliviada, pois certamente haveriam murmúrios sobre uma criatura de 7 metros de altura confirmada na cidade, passando dias na casa de uma adolescente. Logo, Nikki estava mais uma vez curtindo a parte normal de seu cotidiano, e até dando risadas com a amiga Mel.

As duas tiveram mais trabalhos entregues e mais notícias sobre a feira semestral, que seria dali a duas semanas e meia, em que o professor favorito de Melanie, Prof. William, iria organizar sua própria parte em objetos e estudos científicos. Elas não tinham muita idéia do que ele estudava e trabalhava, mas também não perguntavam.

— Sabe, Nikki... — Mel perguntou, horas depois, quando elas estavam ao pátio da escola, comendo o lanche. — Você está com olheiras... Dormiu mal?

— É... — Nicole disse, depois de engolir um pedaço de seu lanche. — Foi. Algumas... Algumas coisas me distraíram. Só isso.

— Ah, eu sei — A amiga lhe deu tapinhas nas costas. — Muitas coisas na cabeça, não é? Tantos trabalhos, e a feira se aproximando...

— Mas então... — Nikki disse, decidida a mudar de assunto. — Já sabe se foi escolhida para fazer algum projeto na feira?

Mel pareceu aborrecida e birrenta.

— Não — Ela cruzou os braços, mas na verdade não estava tão aborrecida quanto parecia; falava no mesmo tom de sempre. — Disseram que já tinham arranjado pessoal suficiente. E aquela ovelha da Marie Waltson disse que minhas idéias eram excêntricas demais para a feira. — Ela bufou de leve.

— Ah, sinto muito, Mel... Mas... Que idéia você tinha sugerido?

— Aquelas sobre aviação e filmes, como a gente já tinha conversado... Mas acho que a Marie adorou a minha idéia de fazer uma exposição das perucas que ela deve ter em casa.

E as duas desataram a rir, e passaram o resto do intervalo conversando e reclamando de Marie, uma garota de cabelos negros e antipática da sala ao lado da delas. Elas fizeram menção de só parar ao chegar na sala de aula mais uma vez, quando o sinal to fim do intervalo tocou.

Quando as duas garotas estava saindo satisfeitas da escola, carregando um bilhete dizendo que iriam sair uma aula mais cedo todos os dias até a feira, elas estavam agradecendo que Mel não tivesse sido escolhida; afinal, se fosse, teria de ficar na escola arrumando tudo. As duas riram enquanto saíam pelo pátio até a calçada larga em frente á escola. Depois de virar ao portão de saída e dar apenas alguns passos, Mel parou de andar repentinamente e exclamou:

— Uaaaau! Quem é _aquele_?

Nikki fez menção de se virar para frente novamente e procurar a quem Mel se referia, mas seu sorriso gradualmente se desfez ao realmente notar quem ela vira. _Matt._

— Ah — Ela disse com pouco interesse e um peso no estômago.

O rapaz estava parado pouco á frente, olhando para os lados, para os alunos, obviamente procurando alguém, e olhando para os que estavam saindo. Ainda tinha o mesmo uniforme do dia anterior, mas para o alívio de Nikki, ele não carregara a pistola. Ela sentiu uma sensação estranha e desagradável na garganta ao ver tão nitidamente o rapaz do dia anterior.

— "Ah"? Só "ah", você diz? — Disse Melanie incrédula. — O que aconteceu com você?

Mas Nikki não respondeu; ainda estava parada, e justamente quando fez menção de tentar andar para o outro lado, o garoto a viu, ficou um pouco mais sério, e começou a se aproximar das duas garotas.

— Wah! Ele está vindo para cá, Nikki! — Esganiçou-se Mel, abobada. Nicole ficou com a garganta seca e ficou imóvel no lugar, só trocando o olhar de surpresa para um sério, quando ele chegou suficientemente perto.

Ele chegou e parou em frente ás duas garotas, e Mel parecia estar tendo um acesso silencioso. Matt não parecia ligar muito.

— Olá — Disse em seu tom de voz, e Nikki mais uma vez teve a sensação na garganta ao reconhecer a voz dele.

— Olá — Ela retribuiu do mesmo jeito que ele, séria e impassível. Mel olhou de um para o outro, completamente estupefata. Tinha nos olhos uma nítida e óbvia impressão de estar pensando "Vocês se conhecem?", mas ainda estava calada. Nikki agradeceu em silêncio por isso.

— Posso falar com você um minuto? — Ele perguntou para Nicole, franzindo uma das sobrancelhas e cruzando os braços.

Antes que Nicole pensasse em responder, ela sentiu um empurrão nas costas e se deu conta que Mel estava atrás dela e a empurrava. Ela se segurou no chão, quase caindo no rapaz.

— Quantos minutos você quiser! — Disse Mel excitada, enquanto ela empurrava mais uma vez a amiga. Inconscientemente, ambos garoto e garota coravam, mas Matt estava parado, só havia descruzado os braços para amparar Nikki que estava quase trombando com ele graças aos empurrões de Mel. Nicole corava furiosamente.

— MEL! — Ela berrou após mais um empurrão, e a amiga parou.

— Estou no ponto de ônibus — E com uma piscadela, Mel se afastou veloz.

Depois de se arrumar na frente do rapaz, que pigarreara de leve, Nikki arrumou a alça do fichário e tentou não parecer nervosa ao olhar para o garoto, consideravelmente mais alto que ela.

— Então. — Ele disse, arrumando a luva sem dedo de uma das mãos.

— Então? — Nicole repetiu confusa.

— Então, não sei se você notou, mas... Não contei á ninguém.

Nicole não conseguiu segurar um suspiro profundo, por mais que acreditasse nisso, por dentro. — Bom.

— Bom? — Ele disse. — Eu esperava um obrigado.

— _Mas que metido _— Nicole pensou sem se dar conta. — Muito obrigada, Matt.

Ele cruzou os braços mais uma vez, e olhou para ela com uma expressão um pouco mais calma.

— Mas... Por que você está aqui? — Perguntou Nikki, um pouco insegura, ao olhar mais uma vez para os olhos azul petróleo dele.

Ele pensou um pouco antes de dizer: — Eu queria saber se estava tudo certo. — Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, confusa com o que tinha ouvido, mas ele se apressou a continuar — Afinal, tinha que saber se você não iria aparecer sem braço ou coisa parecida.

Nicola quase riu, e teria, se não estivesse tão nervosa e confusa.

— Eu lhe disse — E ela baixou o tom de voz, ao ver o bando de alunos curiosos olhando o uniforme de policial de Matt. — Ele não é perigoso. Acredite em mim — E essa última parte saiu mais suplicante do que ela queria.

Ele abaixou o rosto mas logo o levantava de novo.

— Bom, se você diz, ótimo, mas queria que você soubesse também — e ele baixou igualmente o tom de voz e aproximou o rosto ao dela de leve. — Que foram encontrados vestígios de algo grande, em uma rua perto da que você disse que achou... ele — Ele acrescentou devagar. Nicole arregalou os olhos de leve. — Marcas na parede.

As mãos dela tremiam. — E...?

— E eu aconselharia você tomar mais cuidado. — Ele voltou ao tom de voz normal, e afastou o rosto, ainda de braços cruzados. — Talvez comecem a investigar.

Ela ainda estava surpresa. Ele tinha ido até ali para avisá-la; ajudá-la?

— Você veio aqui... — Então ela parou. — Peraí, como você sabia que eu estudo aqui?

Matt teve um reação estranha, como de surpresa e tossiu, empertigando-se depois.

— Falei... Com o seu tio.

Nikki deixou o queixo cair.

— Quêêê?

— Eu o encontrei enquanto ele estava indo ao trabalho, está bem? Não invadi sua casa de novo, nem nada! — Protestou e defendeu-se ele, irritado, mas gaguejando.

— Mas ele vai trabalhar de carro — Disparou ela.

— Exato — Disse Matt. — Eu o vi em um cruzamento, e fui até ele.

— Para perguntar aonde eu estudava? — Nicole disse assustada.

— Sim. Ele não hesitou em dizer... — Estranhamente Matt coçou o queixo com a ponta de um dedo, e continuou. — De qualquer jeito eu pensei em lhe avisar. Mas, pela sua cara, acho que talvez não deva mais fazer isso, né?

— O quê? — Ela balbuciou. No fundo, estava muito agradecida pela estranha colaboração e consideração dele, mas mesmo assim estava assustada pensando no que o tio iria achar. — N-não! Eu quero dizer... Obrigada, mais uma vez... Eu só estava curiosa.

Ele sorriu. Tinha um sorriso maroto e bonito, e Nicole se arrependeu de ter notado isso.

— Bom, fiz minha parte. — Ele descruzou os braços. — Espero que você tenha cuidado. De qualquer jeito, acho que saberei se não. Seria engraçado ver sair no noticiário sua cara de boba.

— Não seria não! — Ela reclamou, aborrecida. — E eu não tenho cara de boba!

Mas Matt riu, e começou a se virar.

— Tome cuidado. — E começou a caminhar para o outro lado, deixando Nicole estarrecida com o que tinha ouvido.

Nikki não demorou a ver a amiga sentada em um dos banquinhos no ponto de ônibus, e Mel também não perdeu tempo; Se levantou de um salto e correu até a amiga, esquecendo até que a bolsa estava no banco ao seu lado.

— Então! — Perguntou ela animada. — Como foi? E por que raios você nunca me falou daquele garoto? Rapaz, como ele era bonito — Dizia ela, atropelando Nicole toda vez que ela tentava falar.

— Mel, pára! Eu só conheci ele ontem! — E logo após dizer isso Nicole se arrependeu de ter dito; para ela tinha dado a impressão que ela não queria dar.

— Verdade? Mesmo assim, como você não me contou? Como foi que você o conheceu? O que ele queria com você hoje? — E Mel perguntava cada vez mais animada a uma Nicole cada vez mais aborrecida e envergonhada.

— Nada, Mel... — Ela disse ao pegarem o ônibus juntas (Melanie insistira para poder ir junto para conversarem mais no caminho). — Ele... Achou um documento que eu tinha perdido e agora ele veio dizer que... O farol do carro do tio Carl estava quebrado. — Concluiu Nikki, usando a desculpa do dia passado quando os homens vieram devolver o documento que ela deixara cair. Melanie deixou claro que ainda não acreditava 100% mas mesmo assim parecia que nada a deixaria abater. Estava radiante de alegria. Nicole não conseguiu deixar de sorrir.

Ao chegar ao seu ponto, Nikki se despediu de Melanie e desceu do ônibus; Mel ao longe ainda ia dizendo na janela que se acontecesse alguma coisa, era para ligar para ela, mas Nicole achou difícil. Já sabia que ao chegar em casa teria de ver a reação do tio, embora ela não percebera que isso plantara um sorriso no rosto dela.

Chegou em casa, colocou suas coisas no quarto, e depois foi checar Pan. O tio ainda não chegara, e ela tinha que ver como ele estava. Chegou ao armazém, abriu as portas e se colocou lá dentro, e foi rapidamente recebida com um ronronar profundo e uma lambida grudenta no rosto.

— Ah, Pan, pára! — Ela brincou, acarinhando o rosto do monstro carinhoso que tinha se esticado perto dela. Ela depois andou até a cesta e repôs as frutas que trazia consigo.

Depois de algum tempo cuidando de Pan, que apoiara cuidadosamente seu rosto perto do joelho da garota, Nicole se levantou, e olhou mais uma vez para o buraco no teto; um facho de luz entrava por ele, e ela decidiu que iria consertá-lo. Pegou uma escada no fundo do armazém, passando por Pan, e a apoiou em uma parede. Subiu, e com um martelo e alguns pregos em uma mão e uma placa de madeira na outra, se arrumou para tapar o buraco. Pan olhava com curiosidade o que a garota estava a fazer. Depois de fazer seu trabalho, ela guardou as ferramentas, e olhou com tristeza os carros guardados ali, há uma semana sem serem consertados.

— Ah. — Ela se lembrou. — Então, faz uma semana que você está aqui, Pan! — Disse ela com carinho, mesmo que com um peso no estômago.

Pan ronronou e se pôs a comer mais frutas, deixando Nicole olhar mais uma vez para os carros que não consertava com o tio fazia uma semana também. Ela pensou tristemente em como sentia saudade de brincar com o tio enquanto se sujava de graxa ao consertar e pegar ferramentas, e considerou contar sobre Pan ao tio, o que logo ela considerou loucura, e abandonou a idéia. Por mais que sentisse saudade de trabalhar nos carros, ela ainda não sabia o que fazer em relação à Pan. A frase de Matt na noite anterior causou um peso no coração de Nicole.

— _Você não vai escondê-lo para sempre..._

Ela sabia disso. Sabia sim. Só queria adiar esse momento e se recusar a pensar nisso. A causava dor. E ela não sabia o que pensar. Queria desviar os pensamentos toda vez que isso lhe vinha à mente, mas ela sabia. Um dia, ela não teria mais como escondê-lo. E ela não queria pensar nisso...

Nicole olhou mais uma vez para Pan e fez carinho em seu focinho. Ele fechou os olhos e fez seu ruído tranqüilizante, o que deixou Nicole feliz. O que importava era ela fazer sua parte com ele, no presente. Não devia se preocupar com futuro. Ele vai chegar, sem sombra de dúvida, mas não significa que ela precisa pensar naquilo no momento.

Ela se assustou ao ouvir o som de um carro estacionando e se deu conta que era o tio; ela parou a porta e tentou ouvir, e confirmou o som do tio fechando a porta do carro e andando sobre a fundação de madeira á frente da porta da casa. Nicole entrou em mais um pânico silencioso. Tinha que estar em casa. O tio ficaria preocupado se não a visse ali. Ela deu um tchau rápido a Pan, que piscou para ela serenamente, e então, trancando mais uma vez a porta do armazém, se dirigiu á parte de trás da casa.

Nicole se esgueirou e espiou pela janela de trás. Viu o tio arrumando suas coisas na prateleira e depois ir á cozinha.

_É agora_, pensou ela assustada, e então ela pulou o parapeito da janela, e tentou correr o mais silenciosamente que pôde até seu quarto. Chegou lá e encostou a porta de leve, bem a tempo de ouvir o tio chamar:

— Nicole, está aí?

— Sim, tio! — Ela se apressou a responder. Suspirou de alívio logo depois.

— Legal, agora venha, temos aquele programa sobre romanos para ver... — Ela ouviu ele dizer lá embaixo.

— Já vou indo... — Ela sorriu e respondeu, no corredor, ao descer as escadas mais uma vez. Estava aliviada e cansada, e sentou-se à mesa de jantar quando chegou.

— Boa noite, dama da noite! — Cumprimentou ele alegre.

— Boa noite tio! — Ela respondeu igualmente alegre.

Tio Carl sorriu e depois levou aquele sorriso divertido ao rosto mais uma vez. Disfarçou e continuou a preparar a comida.

— Então, alguma visita na escola hoje?

Nicole derrubou o garfo no chão. Tinha se esquecido.

— Nossa, que reação...! — Riu-se tio Carl.

— Aaaah... — Disse a garota sentindo a garganta seca mais uma vez.

— Sim?

— Bom, de fato...

— De fato quem? — Pressionou o tio, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.

— Ora, mas...! — Reclamou a garota rindo pegando seu garfo mais uma vez. — Que coisa, tio!

— Eu só quero saber... — E ele fez um biquinho pouco convincente.

— Sim, tio.

— E...?

— Mas o quê...? Sabe tio, você e a Mel se parecem muito! — Disparou Nikki ao se levantar para ajudar o tio no jantar. — Vocês dois fazem perguntas inconvenientes...

Mas tio Carl só conseguiu sorrir mais.


	6. Capítulo 6

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 6

Agora haviam se passado três dias desde que o segredo de Nicole tinha sido descoberto; e dois, desde que ela vira o rapaz chamado Matt pela última vez. Ele tinha aparecido na escola dela na última sexta-feira, avisando e alertando-a de que talvez as autoridades começassem a investigar a existência de algo incomum na cidade, quando encontraram vestígios da passagem de Pan nas ruas. A garota tinha ficado surpresa com a notícia, e agora mais do que nunca tomava cuidado para esconder a existência do gigantesco monstro dócil que ela adotara. A adolescente ainda conseguia, miraculosamente, afastar o tio do armazém, inventando outras coisas para fazer; mas sentia uma pontada de tristeza, toda vez que pensava no tempo que ela se divertia consertando os carros com o tio.

Algo que ainda a incomodava era o fato de o rapaz de cabelos escuros não ter aparecido mais. Não que ela fizesse questão, mas ela havia se sentido muito agradecida pela consideração que ele teve de ajudá-la, e principalmente de não ter contado sobre Pan a ninguém, ao que nada fora reportado nos jornais e noticiários. Ela começara a ficar inquieta sobre a notícia de que haviam pessoas investigando o paradeiro de Pan, por mais que eles não soubessem mesmo o que seria que tivesse provocado aquelas marcas que Matt dissera que tinham visto. Sem notícias, Nicole ficou mais preocupada que o normal, fazendo-a assistir os noticiários, para ficar atenta se alguém pudesse verificar a casa do tio e dela.

No domingo á noite, ela fora alimentar Pan enquanto o tio estava distraído com um jogo de basquete na TV; porém ela se surpreendeu tanto com o que vira lá dentro do armazém, quase mais do que quando ela vira o próprio monstro deitado perto dos carros. Em frente á Pan, estava uma carta de papel pardo.

A garota congelou. Quem tinha entrado no armazém? Será que a carta tinha entrado lá com o vento, de algum modo, ou... Alguém tinha mesmo entrado ali, e no susto, deixado uma carta para trás? Mas ela não tinha ouvido som nenhum, e muito menos alguém falando sobre um monstro em um armazém... Então, enquanto Pan dormia, ela se abaixou e pegou a carta, sentindo uma estranha mescla de medo e irritação, que ela só soube explicar depois de abrir a carta.

_Hey, cara de boba._

_Como eu te disse, começaram a investigar nas redondezas. Se conseguirem provas ou evidências do rastro de seu adorável 'bichinho', eu tomaria bastante cuidado do seu lugar. Pessoas que eu conheço iram atrás de pistas, e eu TALVEZ consiga fazê-los seguir outros caminhos para desviá-los da sua casa. Mas não pense que o trabalho todo vai ser meu!_

_Fique esperta e não entre no armazém de dia. Qualquer pessoa pode te ver – assim como eu fiz, vendo toda a sua naturalidade – e isso encrencaria muito sua situação._

_Como eu sou uma pessoa muito legal, estou aqui te avisando mais uma vez. Caso queira saber, estou fazendo isso por que quero. Não pense que sou frouxo nem nada do tipo._

_Tome cuidado._

_P.S: Empurrei a carta por uma fresta na parede. Não 'invadi' sua casa você talvez pensa que eu fiz, muito obrigado._

_Se não é a cara de boba que está lendo... Azar._

_Matt_

Nicole ficou mais estupefata com a arrogância de Matt do que com as notícias que ele dera. Ela leu e releu a carta diversas vezes, só para depois fechá-la com raiva e jogá-la em um canto. Ele tinha voltado ali mais uma vez e deixado uma carta no armazém. Por que não tinha simplesmente batido na porta e avisado a ela?... Mas depois ela pensou que não queria que ele tivesse feito isso. Ficou mais uma vez preocupada, porém, com aquelas investigações, e mais uma vez a inquietude tomou conta dela. Nicole abraçou os próprios braços e mordeu o lábio inferior, desconfortável, e pegou a carta do chão mais uma vez. Pan agora olhava para ela curioso, mas ainda deitado no chão. Ela releu as informações, absorvendo as medidas de segurança que o rapaz sugerira, por mais que sendo a contragosto e guardou a carta no bolso. Tinha que escondê-la depois.

Mas algo ainda mais estranho começava a incomodá-la agora... Por que o rapaz fazia tanta questão de ajudá-la? Ela o via como um garoto metido e presunçoso, que se achava somente por trabalhar na polícia; mas eram duas vezes agora que ele a alertava. O que ele estava ganhando com isso?

Pensando vagamente "_garotos são estranhos_", Nicole fez o que tinha vindo até o armazém fazer, alimentar Pan. Ele comeu as frutas, alegre, e ronronou docilmente depois, quando a garota lhe disse um boa-noite e se retirou.

Nicole ficou, se possível, ainda mais nervosa quando a semana antecedente à feira bimestral começou. Tinha sido há uma semana á ultima notícia de Matt, ainda que fosse Melanie que tinha ficado aparentemente mais chateada com o sumiço do garoto.

— Por acaso você o espantou, Nikki? — Perguntou ela, fazendo biquinho de aborrecida, quando estavam em uma aula de história. — Ou simplesmente estão saindo escondidos?

Nicole quebrara a ponta do lápis ao perfurar a folha do caderno em que ela escrevia; mas sua voz estava perigosamente suave. — Não, Mel. Não é nada de mais.

Mas, de fato, as coisas tinham começado a mudar. Três vezes na semana passada Nicole tinha visto homens de uniforme da polícia e talvez detetives passando pelas ruas, aparentemente procurando sinais de algo quando ela estava voltando para casa. Ela ficou ainda mais preocupada e combinou com o tio de ficarem de olho nessas pessoas, por que (mentiu Nicole) ela tinha medo que invadissem seu quarto. O tio não tinha entendido direito, mas concordou.

Somado com a falta de notícias de Matt, e a insistência de Mel de que Nicole tinha o espantado, ela estava muito mais frágil e preocupada quando a segunda-feira chegava a um fim. Ela inconscientemente olhou ao redor, quando chegou ao pátio na hora da saída.

— Se está o procurando, me avise, por que eu também estou — Disse Melanie, divertida.

Nicole corou e agitou a cabeça, fazendo os cabelos balançarem e se bagunçarem um pouco.

— Não estou não!

— Está sim!

— Não estou não, Mel.

— Eu sei que está! — Insistiu Mel, aparentemente se divertindo. — Mas se está, quer dizer que não foi você que o espantou... Que será que aconteceu...?

— Não sei... — Respondeu Nikki, descontraída e preocupada. Queria voltar para casa depressa. Não queria correr riscos nenhum de chegar tarde, desde que vira um policial bem perto da rua onde ela estava morando. — Vamos indo, tá bem?

— Tudo bem... — Respondeu Mel, agora parecendo um pouco confusa.

As duas seguiram o caminho de sempre até o ponto de ônibus, e se despediram ali, Mel seguindo no ônibus, e Nicole acenando para ela do ponto. Mais uma vez, assim que o ônibus saiu de vista e ela se certificou que ninguém a veria, ela disparou pela rua o mais rápido que pode, em direção a casa do tio.

Chegou lá 10 minutos depois, cansada e arfando, com uma alça da blusa escorregando pelo ombro. Arrumou a alça do fichário e correu para dentro de casa, destrancou e porta e largou o fichário no sofá. Pelo olhar das coisas, ninguém tinha passado por ali, e como tio Carl não chegara, ela aliviou-se e respirou fundo. Juntou frutas na cesta e foi até o armazém.

Não estava muito tarde, mas o céu estava colorido de laranja e vermelho. Ela deu passos pequenos e lentos, tentando parecer natural, mas se surpreendeu quando ouviu um "Ai!" vindo do armazém.

Nicole travou e parou de andar. Reconheceu a voz, vagamente, mas o cérebro dela martelava, dizendo "_Não pode ser. Não pode ser!_"

Ela se forçou a andar mais, totalmente perplexa, e pensou ter imaginado a voz, por que s seguiu o silêncio normal da tarde. Quando ela estava na porta do armazém, ela ouviu:

— Cuidado aí!

A adolescente congelou mais uma vez.

— _Estou sonhando. Só posso estar sonhando._ — Ela pensou desesperada, colocando a mão na testa. Criando coragem, ela colocou a mão na maçaneta do armazém, e sentiu um arrepio ao ver que a porta estava destrancada. Ela empurrou a grande porta para frente e entrou.

E derrubou a cesta de frutas no chão com um estrépito, observando o interior do armazém.

Matt estava parado em frente à Pan, tentando tirar algo que parecia um pedaço de madeira de um dos chifres dele, e Pan parecia estar se divertindo, cutucando o jovem com uma garra no estômago dele, e levantando a cabeça, tirando o pedaço de madeira do alcance das mãos dele. Pan fez seu ruído no fundo da garganta ao notar Nicole ali, e Matt se virou logo depois. Pareceu surpreso por um segundo, mas depois disse:

— Feche a porta, por favor?

Nicole tomou um susto e fechou a porta. Com o susto que levara, ela tinha esquecido de fechar a porta. Mas não se demorou, e virou para os dois ali em sua frente, completamente abobalhada e confusa.

— Eu... Como é que... O que você...? — Ela balbuciou, nem sabendo direito o que perguntar primeiro.

Matt riu da confusão dela, e saltando da barra de madeira que estava de pé, tentando alcançar os chifres de Pan, ele tirou algo dos bolsos e balançou na frente dos olhos. A chave do armazém.

Instantaneamente Nicole pôs as mãos no bolso e notou que elas não estavam ali. Ela exclamou.

— Como é que você está com isso? — Ela apontou para ele, que jogava as chaves para cima e para baixo, pegando com as suas mãos que estavam com as mesmíssimas luvas sem dedo das últimas vezes. Só que dessa vez ele trajava um uniforme cinza escuro.

— Eu encontrei. — Respondeu ele, parecendo sério. Nicole abriu a boca para falar, mas ele continuou. — Estavam na calçada. Você deve ter derrubado quando saía para ir para a escola.

— Mas você...

— Eu estava passando por aqui e as vi no chão. E bem á tempo, por que um garotinho estava passando aqui pela rua também — Ele acrescentou, olhando nos olhos verdes da garota. — Decidi entrar, para prevenir alguém de vir.

Nicole ficou com algo entalado na garganta. Sentia-se imensamente culpada de não ter notado que tinha perdido as chaves, e percebeu o risco que podia ter corrido se outra pessoa as achasse. Mas também não estava se sentindo muito disposta a admitir que preferia mesmo que Matt, entre outras pessoas, tivesse achado a chave. Ela se contentou em engolir seco, e voltar a perguntar:

— Ah, mas... Faz quanto tempo que você está aqui?

— Uhm... Uma meia hora — Ele deu de ombros. — Quando cheguei, ele levantou a cabeça e acertou uma viga com os chifres. — E apontou para Pan e

a madeira presa em seu chifre direito. — A viga não se danificou, mas ele arrancou um pedaço... E eu estava tentando tirar do chifre dele. — Contou Matt, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

— Meia hora e você não conseguiu? — Nicole deixou escapar.

Ele pareceu irritado e cruzou os braços.

— Não.

Pan sorriu. Depois empurrou Matt para frente com força pelas costas, e ele cambaleou, chegando perto de Nicole.

— Hey, cuidado aí! — Matt reclamou, se esticando e olhando Pan, que abria a boca e exibia seus pequenos dentes afiados em um sorriso divertido. Nikki olhou para eles, e não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso.

— É muito estranho — Começou Nicole.

— O quê? — Perguntou Matt, parecendo confuso.

— Pan parece gostar de você — E ela riu. Não sabia nem por que, mas estava achando a situação engraçada. Sorriu mais ao ver a cara indignada do rapaz.

— Ah ha ha, muito engraçado. — Ele disse, cerrando os olhos.

— De qualquer jeito... — Nicole tomou uma postura séria, e fez como ele; se empertigou e cruzou os braços. — O que você estava fazendo aqui na rua?

Ele se virou de lado.

— Patrulhando, oras, é meu trabalho.

Nikki bufou de leve.

— Escute, muito obrigado por cuidar de vir aqui primeiro — Disse ela, a contra-gosto, e chamando a atenção do rapaz, que virava lentamente o rosto na direção dela. — Mas eu ainda não entendo direito por que você faz tanta questão de ajudar.

Foi uma pergunta simples, mas a reação de Matt foi exagerada.

— Fazer questão? Fa-fazer... — Ele se confundiu e descruzou os braços. — Olhe, eu não faço questão de ajudar, eu só...

— Só o quê? — Pressionou Nicole, dando um passo á frente.

Muito estranhamente, Matt ficou sem resposta. Lançou um olhar aborrecido á garota e depois olhou para o outro lado. Nicole ainda pressionava, olhando firmemente para ele.

— Eu sei que ele existe, e prometi não contar a ninguém. — Disse ele, ainda olhando para o outro lado. — Não sei se você esqueceu. Agora me sinto meio responsável pela situação.

— Responsável...?

— E quero participar. É tão ruim assim? — E dessa vez ele que pressionou. Virou o corpo de frente para ela e aproximou o rosto do dela o suficiente para Nicole sentir o rosto quente. Tentando manter a cara e a voz firme, ela disse:

— Não, mas... Bom, tudo bem.

— Tudo bem o quê?

— Agradeço o que você está fazendo. — Ela disse ainda séria. — Verdade.

Ele recuou, e olhou para ela, como se a estudasse.

— Ótimo. — Ele sorriu e Nikki desviou o olhar; não queria ver ele sorrindo de novo ou teria a mesma reação idiota da última vez. — Se você puder agora também se sentar, eu poderia contar mais algumas coisas que fiquei sabendo. — E ele se sentou, de costas para Pan.

Ela olhou para ele, confusa, mas se sentou.

Depois de alguns minutos de conversa, Nicole já tinha ficado sabendo de que não tinham encontrado mais vestígios de Pan nas ruas, e com a ajuda de Matt, começaram a levar a procura a outras partes da cidade. Ela ouviu com atenção o que ele dizia, sobre os agentes que estavam no caso, e o que ele tinha conseguido ouvir.

— Pelo que eu fiquei sabendo, não tomaram os vestígios na parede muito a sério. Levaram em conta como algum acidente, de carro ou qualquer outra coisa. Sabe... — Matt ergueu o rosto de leve, sorrindo. — Você deu bastante sorte.

Nikki sorriu, quase sem saber. Pan se mexeu em seu lugar, ronronando baixo e ás vezes cutucando Matt com sua garra. O garoto o ignorava, franzindo as sobrancelhas, incomodado.

— Isso é... — Nicole suspirou, aliviada. Sentia-se como se um peso tivesse sido tirado de suas costas. — Ótimo. Por enquanto posso ficar tranqüila... Pelo menos mais do que estava essa semana.

Matt se arrumou, e olhou para ela, de um jeito interrogativo.

— O que foi? — Ela perguntou, um pouco assustada.

— Você esteve... Sabe. Uhm... Aflita? — Foi a resposta dele.

— ... Um pouco. Depois que você me deu a notícia das investigações, com certeza tomei mais precauções, mas logo depois você — Ela parou, com cuidado de sua voz não dar a impressão errada. — sumiu.

— Bom, tive outras coisas para fazer — disse ele, na defensiva. — Mas hoje que minha rota era aqui pela região, passei e vi a chave, aí você já sabe o resto.

Nikki assentiu. Mais uma vez ela teve a sensação de gratidão e alívio de quando o rapaz aparecera para ajudá-la, dando informações. Mal ela pensou em responder algo, ele já falava de novo.

— Você deu bastante sorte mesmo — riu Matt. — Na verdade...

Mas então algo o interrompeu, e não foi Nicole, tampouco Pan. Começara a se ouvir um som de carro estacionando, e brevemente uma luz passou por baixo da porta do armazém. Nicole tinha se virado para observar. Pan levantou o pescoço, curioso.

— Deve ser seu tio — Matt observou, calmo.

— É claro que deve! — Nikki se levantou apressada, e tirou pó da roupa, por ter sentado no chão. — Ele não pode ver você, vamos! — E começou a puxar Matt pela manga.

Ele riu de um jeito descrente. — Duas pessoas e um monstro gigante no armazém, e sou eu que o tio dela não pode ver... — Matt olhou com desdém para a garota, rindo. — Vai entender — Ele acrescentou, olhando para Pan.

— Não é hora para brincadeiras! Eu tenho que estar lá dentro antes dele chegar! — Ela continuou a puxá-lo, impacientemente.

— Tá bom, tá bom... — Ele foi andando até a porta, relutante. Mas então Pan abaixou o grande rosto e ronronou, gesticulando para Matt com seus chifres, no qual em um ainda pendia o pedaço de madeira.

— Aaah, agora você quer que eu tire? — O garoto de cabelos castanhos escuros se voltou para a criatura, reclamando, e deixando Nicole mais aflita e apressada.

Ele se apoiou no focinho grande e cinza de Pan e tirou a madeira de seus chifres. Depois jogou para um lado. Nicole tentava enxergar por uma fresta, e viu o tio subindo as escadas da entrada.

— Depressa! Ele já vai entrar! — Ela disse, nervosa.

— Você se preocupa demais... — Falou Matt calmo, indo atrás dela. — Pule a janela.

Nicole se virou para o garoto mais uma vez, sentindo raiva e frustração ao mesmo tempo. Ele sabia que ela tinha pulado a janela uma outra vez, ou estava inocentemente recomendado aquilo à ela? Confusa, ela abriu a porta e se despediu de Pan. O monstro acenou com uma das garras enormes e afiadas, e Matt também acenou um 'tchau'. Os dois seguiram na noite pelo jardim de trás da casa. Nicole espiou pela janela, do mesmo jeito que tinha feito da outra vez. Matt se abaixou do lado dela, olhando para o jardim.

Ela viu o tio arrumando as suas coisas, e sentando no sofá da sala. Ela sentiu um aperto no estômago. Ela não poderia pular a janela; ele a veria. Tampouco poderia entrar pela porta da frente, o tio iria querer saber onde ela estava, e ela não poderia dizer que estava no armazém.

Do escuro, ao lado dela, Matt perguntou:

— Qual é a do seu quarto?

Ela olhou para ele e viu que ele se referia ás janelas, acima deles.

— Nenhuma dessas, é a primeira do lado da esquerda...

— Bom, então vamos lá — E ele andou abaixado, como faziam em um filme de ação; pensou Nikki. Ela o seguiu e ele parou abaixo da primeira janela. Apontou para cima, sem olhar. — Esta?

Nicole fez que sim com o rosto.

— Ótimo, dá para alcançar. — Ele respondeu, e arrumou as luvas negras sem dedo nas duas mãos. Depois esticou os braços para frente e juntou as mãos.

— O que você vai fazer? — Perguntou Nikki, confusa.

Ele girou os olhos para cima. — Apoiar você, para você poder subir, é óbvio.

Ela olhou para o rapaz, surpresa, e hesitou um pouco antes de chegar perto dele. Por um momento, os dois se olharam nos olhos, mas no próximo segundo Matt se abaixara ligeiramente e arrumara as mãos juntas na frente do corpo. Nicole hesitou de novo, mas depois colocou uma das mãos no ombro do garoto, e com a outra, se apoiou na parede. Depois, ela sentiu ele a levantando, e ela esticou a mão livre e agarrou no parapeito de sua janela, que estava entreaberta.

— Vai! — Sussurrou ele.

Nicole se ergueu com um pouco de força, e conseguiu se sentar no parapeito da janela. Olhou para baixo e viu o garoto olhando para ela no jardim, se arrumando e pondo uma mão na parede.

— O... Obrigado — Ela disse, se arrumando, temendo cair.

— Sim, eu sei. Só vá logo e faça seu tio ver que você está aí. — Ele respondeu, falando baixo.

Ela colocou as pernas para dentro do quarto, abrindo a janela, e depois pisou no chão de leve. Depois virou-se imediatamente mais uma vez, e segurando o parapeito da janela, olho para baixo.

Matt já não estava mais lá.

Ela piscou e olhou confusa o lugar onde ele estivera segundos antes. Esticou as costas, e balançando a cabeça de leve, se virou, e suspirou quase inconscientemente, ao observar as paredes de seu quarto.


	7. Capítulo 7

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 7

Melanie saltava de alegria quando sua amiga tinha terminado de guardar os materiais no armário. Nicole olhou para ela confusa, mas sorrindo, e perguntou:

— Qual o motivo de toda essa alegria, Mel?

— Ah, é que a feira semestral está chegando! É esta quinta, Nikki! Você não se lembra? — Respondeu entusiasmada a ruiva.

— Ah, sim... — Nikki olhou para seu próprio armário. — Mas o que me confunde é que você está toda alegre, mesmo se eles não te aceitaram no comitê...

— Bah — Brincou Mel, abanando a mão. — Eu não preciso ser do comitê para me divertir! Aliás, eles estão tendo que ficar na escola até tarde. Eu que saio ganhando!

Nicole riu. Ela admirava a confiança e o entusiasmo constante da amiga. E ao fechar a porta do armário, as duas seguiram para a sala de aula, onde teriam a costumeira aula de Química com o Professor Roberts. O sol brilhava entre as nuvens e entrava pelas janelas dos corredores enquanto as duas adolescentes seguiam entre os outros alunos.

As preparações para a feira começavam a ser notadas por toda á volta antes das duas garotas serem liberadas naquela segunda-feira. Faixas coloridas penduradas nos corredores, pôsteres feitos pelos alunos e diversas imagens chamavam a atenção de todos os alunos e professores. Melanie e Nicole andavam observando alegres as faixas, enquanto os alunos do comitê as penduravam.

— Capricharam na decoração dessa vez, hein? — Comentou Mel, arrumando a alça da sua bolsa.

Nikki assentiu. Estava observando tudo calmamente, pensando em o que Pan pensaria se visse todas aquelas cores e todas aquelas pessoas, mas o pensamento a deprimiu um pouco, então ela virou para a amiga.

— Mel, sabe... Tem uma coisa que... — Ela começou, apreensiva e preocupada. Contar a Mel sobre Pan não ajudaria á tirá-lo do armazém, nem ajudaria em outros problemas, mas ela se sentia mal em esconder isso da amiga. Porém, não se sentia pronta a contar. Mas antes de ela mudar de assunto ou prosseguir, um sorriso absurdamente grande brotou no rosto da amiga e seus olhos castanhos se iluminaram.

— Uma coisa que você quer me contar? — Pressionou ela, rindo.

— Eu... Hã? — Nikki disse, agora confusa.

— Não se preocupe, eu já imagino... — Mel bateu no ombro da amiga de leve, sorrindo abertamente. — Acho que até sei!

— ... Ah... Quê? — Nicole continuava confusa, mas estava inconscientemente preocupada.

— É sobre aquele garoto, não é?

Nicole derrubou o fichário e todo seu material.

— Meu deus, você não sabe como eu adoro essas reações! — Exclamou Melanie radiante.

— M-Mel! Não! Não é... — A garota de cabelos castanhos arrumou a franja e abaixou para pegar suas coisas, e ao abaixar jogou o resto do cabelo na frente do rosto para ocultar que estava corando.

— Ah, me conta, vaaai... — Pressionou mais uma vez a amiga, ao se abaixar para ajudar a recolher os lápis.

— É verdade, não era dele que eu ia falar... Para falar a verdade, não é nada de mais... — Defendeu-se Nicole ao recolher o fichário e levantar.

— Aw, tem certeza? — Mel disse, deixando os braços do lado do corpo, decepcionada.

— Tenho. Desculpe. Mas não se preocupe, não era nada importante. Vamos para casa agora, ok?

Mel suspirou, mas assentiu, e sorriu para a amiga quando as duas continuaram seguindo pelos corredores e pátios.

Perto de seguir para o ponto de ônibus, já fora da escola, as duas amigas foram surpreendidas pelo colega de classe chamado Bruno, que viera correndo atrás das duas. Ele trazia um caderno nas mãos, que Nicole reconheceu ser dela.

— Hey! Você esqueceu isso! Nicole! — Ele disse, chegando perto das duas.

— Oi, Bruno! — Saudou Mel.

— Ah, oi... — Disse ele, coçando a nuca e sorrindo. — Bom, ah... Você deixou isto debaixo da mesa. — E estendeu o caderno para Nicole.

— Eu nem tinha reparado... Obrigada, Bruno! — Ela sorriu e aceitou o caderno das mãos do garoto.

Mel estava sorrindo tranquilamente, mas virou o rosto e olhou espantada para algo mais na frente da rua, as costas de Nicole. Mas a amiga nem reparou. Bruno, porém, olhou também confuso por trás dos ombros de Nicole e depois voltou a olhar para ela. Nikki estranhou e quase olhou para trás também, mas Bruno se apressou a dizer:

— Bom, eu vou indo agora... A gente se vê amanhã, certo? Até! — E saiu apressado.

Nicole viu ele se afastar e virou confusa para a amiga que agora sorria seu sorriso divertido.

— Qual foi o problema?

Mel apenas continuou sorrindo e, divertida, apontou lentamente com o dedo indicador duas vezes para atrás da amiga. Nicole, confusa, se virou, com uma mão na alça do fichário. Ela se surpreendeu ao ver Matt parado exatamente atrás dela, com os braços cruzados e a expressão séria de sempre. Ele mal levantou uma mão e acenou ligeiramente para ela com dois dedos, mas Nicole tomou tanto susto que exclamou e levantou veloz o seu fichário, pronta para bater nele.

— Uou, hey! Calma! — Ele se apressou a dizer, levantando as duas mãos pra se proteger da surpresa da garota de cabelos castanhos. Melanie só parecia divertida com tudo aquilo.

— O que você está fazendo aqui? — Exclamou Nikki mais uma vez, surpresa pela repentina aparição do jovem.

— Nikki, não é assim que se fala com um nam- — Mas Nicole se apressou a tampar a boca da amiga com uma mão.

Matt sorriu de leve e olhou para as duas. Os outros alunos que saíam da escola conversavam energeticamente e alto.

— Eu estava passando por aqui, e reparei que estão todos saindo mais cedo. Algum motivo pra isso? — Ele perguntou, voltando a cruzar os braços, mas com ambas a expressão e a voz mais calmas.

Nikki se recompôs e soltou a amiga, encarando ela com o canto do olho, dando um aviso silencioso para ela. Mas logo voltou a olhar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos. — Vamos ter uma feira semestral. — Disse, tentando soar displicente.

— Verdade? Do quê? — Ele perguntou mais uma vez, interessado. Dessa vez, Melanie se apressou a responder, alegre:

— Sobre várias coisas! Ciências, diferentes estudos, e áreas livres de escolha, para quem faz parte dos comitês... Oh! — Ela pôs a mão na frente da boca e sorriu largamente. — Você pode vir se quiser, é esta quinta-feira!

— Mel! — Nikki exclamou alarmada, olhando para a amiga com os olhos bem abertos.

— O que foi? — A ruiva respondeu em uma mescla de culpa e divertimento. — Disseram que podíamos convidar pessoas...

Matt apenas sorriu e olhou para o canto superior esquerdo, parecendo pensar sobre o assunto. Por fim, disse: — Posso pensar no assunto, se não estiver muito ocupado.

Nikki largou os ombros e os braços ao lado do corpo, derrotada; enquanto Melanie saltava e exclamava de alegria. A diferença de comportamento das duas em relação ao jovem o divertia. Mas ele, após Melanie comemorar e apontar um dedo na frente do rosto de uma Nicole emburrada, pigarreou e chamou Nicole com um dedo. As duas moças pararam nos seus lugares e olharam para ele confusas. Nicole não conseguiu evitar e corar.

Depois de um segundo um tanto constrangedor, Melanie despertou do transe e deu uma cotovelada na amiga, incentivando ela. E recuou dois passos, a fim de dar espaço. Mas não conseguia esconder um sorriso enorme, no qual ela tentava, sem sucesso, disfarçar. Nikki esfregou onde a ruiva tinha a acertado, e sem graça, arrumou a franja, olhando nos olhos do rapaz, insegura e confusa do que ele pretendia. Sentia-se muito envergonhada, mas pensou consigo mesma que ainda tinha a liberdade de acertá-lo com o fichário se achasse necessário.

Com o que Melanie se afastou, Matt aproximou o rosto do da garota de cabelos castanhos ligeiramente, e olhando depois para um lado, disse a ela, baixinho:

— Ela não sabe?

Para o horror de Nicole, Melanie conseguiu ouvir. Ela soltou um guincho de alegria, mas logo arrumou as roupas e fingiu olhar para o outro lado. Nicole, horrorizada, tentou falar o mais baixo que podia, com o rosto perto do garoto.

— Do que você está falando?

— Do nosso segredo... — Ele respondeu, displicentemente.

Melanie parecia que ia ter um troço.

Porém, aquilo tudo era só uma grande confusão. Mas Nicole ainda não tinha se dado conta disso.

— O QUÊ? — Ela deixou escapar, alto, antes de parar por um segundo e realmente entender o que ele estava dizendo. — E-espere... Você quer dizer... — E ela tomou cuidado de sussurrar — do Pan?

— Óbvio — Ele respondeu, levantando de leve as costas, pois ele estava meio curvado para falar sozinho com a garota — O que mais seria?

Aparentemente, ele não percebeu o que as duas moças estavam pensando. Nicole aproveitou essa chance e se apressou a sussurrar para ele o mais baixo que pôde:

— Não, não sabe. Mas eu não posso falar ainda, não consigo...

— Eu sei, eu sei. — Ele abanou uma das mãos, falando baixo como ela. — Só queria ter certeza, para não acabar falando nada na frente dela. Viu, como eu tomo cuidado? — Matt se exibiu, tentando arrancar da garota á sua frente um agradecimento.

Nicole o empurrou de leve, um pouco irritada com o ego dele, mas isso só o fez sorrir. Dando o assunto como terminado, ela se virou para a amiga de olhos castanhos, que agora precisara levar as duas mãos até a boca, para não explodir em risinhos. Matt se empertigou e descruzou os braços, pondo-os nos bolsos do uniforme azul-marinho da polícia. A garota de cabelos castanhos arrumou a alça do fichário no ombro, e sem se virar totalmente, perguntou ao rapaz:

— Isso é tudo?

Ele assentiu, fingindo uma expressão nobre.

Então, prontamente, Nikki agarrou a amiga pelo braço e começou a arrastá-la para o ponto de ônibus. As duas conseguiram ouvir o garoto rir ao que elas foram se afastando, e Nicole até o ouviu dizer _"Então, tchau..."._ Ao chegarem no ponto de ônibus, Melanie parecia estar sem ar.

— Mas o QUÊ foi isso!? — Ela riu-se.

— Melanie... — Nikki já foi a avisando, com um dedo na frente do rosto dela.

— O quê é que eu não sei? Qual o segredo? — Ela perguntou excitada. — Ora, quer saber? Não me diga, eu já até sei, e também sei que você vai negar...

Nikki viu que era inútil discutir. Ela até chegou a pôr a mão na testa e rir do tamanho mal entendido que havia acontecido. Ela só não sabia dizer se o rapaz era realmente distraído a ponto de não ter entendido o que as duas adolescentes tinham pensado, ou se ele estava tentando pregar uma peça nela.

Na noite daquela segunda-feira, Nicole estava cansada, mas feliz. Ela esperava o tio chegar até a grande casa de madeira, enquanto assistia á televisão. Ela já havia visitado Pan e deixado para ele a cesta de frutas de sempre, e dessa vez ela queria estar ali na sala para receber o tio, sempre tão alegre, a voltar para casa. Ela tinha lavado a louça e arrumado tudo para o jantar, dado que tinha tido bastante tempo livre devido a saída adiantada da escola. Ela aguardava contente no sofá, assistindo os filmes de suspense que ela tanto gostava.

Quando ela ouvir o carro do tio se aproximar da casa, ela se levantou sorrindo, e desligou a TV. Olhou pela janela até o armazém, que estava quieto e seguro como sempre, e ficou ali, esperando o tio abrir a porta e recebê-lo com um abraço. Então ouviria enquanto ele alegremente contava sobre o dia que tinha tido, e de como ele tinha visto coisas engraçadas no caminho de casa. Todos esses pensamentos a fizeram sorrir, enquanto ela colocava os braços por trás do corpo.

Mas o sorriso dela lentamente se dissipou quando, ao invés do tio sempre alegre entrar na casa, abrindo a porta de madeira, entrava era um tio Carl parecendo muito decepcionado e preocupado. Ela hesitou um segundo, antes de perguntar, preocupada:

— Tio Carl...? O que houve?

Ele levantou os olhos e olhou para a sobrinha, tristemente. Ver o tio daquele jeito parecia ferir a garota por dentro. Ele estava sempre tão animado e contente que vê-lo abatido era quase como ver Melanie chorando de tristeza. Nicole sentiu um peso no estômago de preocupação quando o tio arrumou o cabelo e suspirou, preocupado.

— Preciso... Preciso conversar com você, querida. — Ele disse, olhando preocupado para a jovem parada em frente a ele.

De fato, toda a alegria que Nicole tinha acumulado durante o dia se esvaíra e fora trocado por uma sensação de medo e insegurança. Ela deu dois passos em direção ao tio, que segurava a maleta de ferramentas. Ele a acompanhou até o sofá e se largou ali, esfregando uma mão na testa, cansado. A garota tremeu e não conseguiu evitar em pensar que aquilo tinha alguma coisa a ver com Pan.

— Pode dizer... — Nicole disse por fim, com a voz um tanto fraca.

Tio Carl suspirou algumas vezes, antes de achar o que iria dizer. Por fim, ele largou a maleta ao lado dele, e olhou nos olhos da garota.

— Querida, veja... Eu estou com um problema. Um problema um tanto sério... — Ele começou. Nicole escutava com muita atenção. — Meu irmão... Você sabe, seu tio Antony? Ele, bom... Você sabe que ele tem um sítio e uma fazenda, certo... Acontece que... Bem... Eu fiquei sabendo hoje que ele está tendo problemas sérios com a documentação, por que há uma outra parte da família que está tentando reivindicar a fazenda como herança.

— O quê...? Mas... Isso está errado. — Foi o que Nicole disse, sem ter tempo de respirar aliviada por o caso não ser sobre Pan. Ela continuou a ouvir com atenção, por causa de que mesmo que não fosse sobre Pan, o assunto ainda era sério.

— Eu sei... Mas, o pior ainda vem... — Tio Carl disse, abatido. — Como ele é meu irmão, eu preciso fazer parte da reunião para determinar o caso a favor dele. Ou seja... Eu preciso sair da cidade.

Nicole ficou em silêncio por longos minutos.

— Eu sei que eu não posso deixar você sozinha, mas... Isto é muito sério... Eu não posso deixar que tirem tudo que meu irmão tem só por que eu não estive lá para assinar documentos... Mas também não quero ser irresponsável e deixá-la aqui sozinha quando eu devia passar estes meses com você, até seus pais voltarem... — Ele parecia desconsolado. — Eu não sei o que posso fazer...

— Tio... Escute, você pode ir assinar os documentos e ajudar o tio Tony, eu não vou ficar sendo o motivo do qual você não foi! — A garota de olhos verdes disse, consolando o tio.

— Não, você não entende... Seria tamanha irresponsabilidade minha deixar você aqui... — Ele disse, suspirando de novo. — Eu ainda prometi aos seus pais que estaria aqui o tempo todo, mas... Esse é um grande imprevisto...

Nicole se sentiu chateada. Seria ela o motivo no qual um dos tios perderia tudo o que ele tinha direito? Ela estava decidida que não queria ser.

— Não, tio. Você deve ir.

Tio Carl olhou para ela com seus olhos caramelo que expressaram pena.

— Eu sei. Para isso, eu estive pensando... Teria algum problema se você pudesse passar essas semanas que eu estarei fora na casa da Melanie? — Nicole congelou — Eu sei que é indelicado e pedir demais, e que será muita irresponsabilidade da minha parte, mas não vejo outro jeito...

Somente agora Nicole se deu conta da dimensão do problema. Ficaria semanas sem o tio, e se fosse mesmo para a casa da amiga, não poderia mais cuidar e olhar o monstro que ela cuidava no armazém. Ela suou frio por um momento, e arrumou a franja, nervosa. Mas ela também não podia ser egoísta ao ponto de dizer que não iria passar os dias com Melanie, pois isso estragaria os planos de Tio Carl e do seu outro tio Antony. A garota começou a pensar muito, confusa, no que diria. Estava completamente sem idéias, e, nervosa, hesitou olhar para os olhos tristes do tio.

—... Me desculpe, Nicole... — Foi o que ele disse, ao notar o silêncio dela.

Mas Nicole ainda não tinha palavras para dizer. Ela somente arrumou a franja, nervosa, e tentou esconder o medo que tinha começado a sentir. Afinal, aos olhos do tio, não seria nem um pouco ruim ir para casa da amiga, somente pelo fato de que eles não estariam mais juntos na mesma casa e que ele iria perder alguns dias dos meses que eles deveriam passar juntos. Ela respirou fundo, e se esforçou para sorrir. Ela não estragaria nada para o tio, que ela adorava tanto, e vê-lo tão frágil e preocupado com o bem-estar dela a fez se sentir agradecida por dentro. O tio era carinhoso até demais pro seu próprio bem; ela pensou.

— Eu posso ver se falo com ela. Eu acho que ela não vai se importar. — Nicole tentou soar tranqüila. — Eu entendo completamente, tio. Não peça mais desculpas.

O homem de cabelos castanhos muito escuros sorriu fracamente. Ele provavelmente ainda se sentia culpado, mas por dentro ele só queria mesmo o bem estar da sobrinha. Vê-la feliz era muito satisfatório para ele. Ele suspirou, pegou a maleta, e se levantou.

— Tudo bem, então... Vou ligar para o tio Tony e dizer que vou até lá. Precisarei me arrumar, porque vou ver se sairei nesta sexta-feira... — Tio Carl disse, coçando atrás da cabeça. — Fique por aí, eu já volto para nós jantarmos.

Nicole apenas assentiu. Sentia um incômodo vazio no estômago, que lhe dizia que algo chegava ao fim. Teria que desistir de Pan. Não podia deixá-lo completamente sozinho no armazém. Ela sentiu uma dor no coração quando se deu conta que achava que sabia o que teria que fazer. Mas ela não faria, não mesmo, enquanto não conseguisse a opinião de uma outra pessoa.

Na terça-feira, as duas garotas receberam a surpresa de que não haveria aula. Iria haver uma reunião geral na escola devido á feira semestral, que se daria dali a dois dias. Assim como elas, vários outros alunos tiveram que pegar suas coisas e voltar para casa, ainda cedo na manhã. Melanie tinha ficado radiante com a notícia, e logo perguntara se Nicole estaria interessada em passear e ir ao Shopping com ela. Porém, a amiga de cabelos castanhos estivera muito quieta no caminho, por que tinha decidido que ia contar da sugestão do tio dentro da sala de aula. Mas ela viu que o jeito era começar o assunto ali mesmo.

— Mel? Posso... Posso perguntar uma coisa para você, antes...? — A menina de olhos verdes começou, meio insegura.

— Oh? Claro que pode!

— Uhm... É uma longa história.

E nos minutos que as duas ficaram andando pelas ruas sem um rumo definido, Nicole explicou para a amiga tudo que o tio tinha lhe contado na noite passada. Mel tinha expressado preocupação sobre o assunto, e tinha ficado silenciosa o tempo todo. Quando Nicole e Melanie chegaram á praça, é que ela chegou a responder.

— Uau... Eu sinto muito por ouvir isso... Mas então, o que você queria saber, relacionado a isso? — A ruiva perguntou, calma.

—... Tio Carl queria saber se eu podia ficar na sua casa, enquanto ele está fora.

— Claro que pode, Nikki. — Mel respondeu, consolando a amiga. — Eu sei que te magoa o fato de ficar longe do seu tio por causa desse imprevisto, mas você sabe que eu estou sempre aqui para você. Fique tranqüila, pois você será bem-vinda lá em casa!

Nikki só conseguiu sorrir fracamente, mesmo estando agradecida. : — Obrigado mesmo, Mel. Eu não seria nada sem você. — E as duas se abraçaram.

— Ah, o que é isso! — A garota de olhos castanhos disse ao abraçar Nicole de volta. — Você sabe que eu que não seria nada sem você. Desde o começo foi assim.

As duas se separaram e sorriram. Mas Nikki arrumou o cabelo por cima do ombro, ao que ela disse:

— Eu adoraria ir com você ao Shopping agora, mas... Tem uma outra coisa que eu preciso fazer. Aproveitando que não vamos ter aula.

Melanie não se incomodou. Ela sorriu carinhosamente para a amiga.

— Não esquenta. Eu preciso ir para casa mesmo, guardar meu material e outras coisas... Mas, qualquer coisa, me ligue, viu! Vou falar com meus pais sobre o assunto de você ir para lá.

— Certo. Muito obrigada de novo, e se cuide. — Nikki disse.

As duas acenaram ao se despedirem e cada uma seguiu para um lado. Mel fora ao ponto de ônibus da praça, cortando caminho, mas ao contrário da amiga, Nicole não estava indo para casa.

Segurando a mesma bolsa roxa que ela estava segurando no dia em que encontrou Pan, Nicole se apressava pelas ruas, caminhando um pouco mais depressa do que de costume, seguindo um caminho ao qual não seguia sempre. Ela não tinha nem certeza do que ia fazer, mas lá estava ela, a fazê-lo. Suas botas ecoaram de leve na calçado enquanto ela passava ao lado de outras pessoas, e o sol ainda estava subindo no céu.

Quando a garota de cabelos longos chegou ao seu destino, engoliu seco. Insegura, ela se adentrou no lugar, e se dirigiu timidamente até a primeira pessoa que ela viu ali. Um Policial adulto, de uniforme azul-marinho.

Nicole estava na estação de Polícia, onde diversos agentes estavam posicionados perto de seus carros e de suas mesas. Alguns policiais mais ao longe olharam para ela curiosos quando ela passou. Nicole tocou de leve no ombro do policial, sem jeito. Ele se virou; era alto, forte e tinha cabelos quase negros espetados. Parecia muito rígido aos olhos da moça.

— Oh olá, como posso ajudar? — Ele disse calmamente para Nicole, quando ela retrocedeu o braço para segurar nervosamente a alça da pequena bolsa roxa. A verdade é que o policial dera a impressão de ser rígido, mas agora parecia muito simpático.

— Eu... — Nicole procurou as palavras, insegura. — Eu estou procurando uma pessoa. Não é nada muito grave.

O policial tinha se virado para ela, agora. — Pois bem, quem procura? — Ele parecia curioso.

— ... Matt, um... Um policial, jovem, geralmente de uniforme cinza... Não tenho certeza se é aqui que ele se encontraria mesmo, mas...

— Oh — O policial disse, parecendo surpreso. — Sei quem é. Mas eu sinto muito, ele não está aqui agora. Está em patrulha nas ruas. Mas posso chamá-lo pelo rádio se você quiser.

Nicole hesitou, parecendo sem graça. — N-não, não é preciso! Eu só... Bom, tudo bem, eu posso ver se o procuro depois, por favor, não se incomode. Não é nada sério, eu sinto muito por vir aqui incomodar o senhor...

O policial simpático riu. — Não está incomodando! De fato, enquanto não patrulhamos e não temos nada sério a resolver, somos só um bando de pessoas uniformizadas sentadas comendo Donuts. — E ele sorriu.

Nicole riu; e logo depois olhou para baixo. Se sentia um pouco culpada de ter ido até a estação de polícia procurando o garoto de cabelos castanhos até os ombros. É claro que ele estaria ocupado...

— Muito obrigada pela sua compreensão, senhor... Desculpe mais uma vez. — Ela disse.

— Não peça desculpas. — Ele disse, sério, e cruzou os braços. — Está tudo bem mesmo?

Ela assentiu timidamente.

— Então, tudo bem... Se cuide.

Nicole assentiu mais uma vez e se virou para sair da estação de policia. Mais uma vez preocupada com seus problemas e com muitas coisas na cabeça, ela não conseguiu evitar em se sentir insegura pelo fato de o rapaz de olhos azuis não estar ali.

Nicole passou a tarde toda no armazém. O tio estivera trabalhando normalmente, e como nesta hora ela estaria na escola, ela usou o tempo livre na companhia de Pan, seu monstro carinhoso, que logo sentiu que algo estava de errado com a moça que cuidava sempre dele. Pan movimentou o corpo com cuidado dentro do armazém quando ela chegou, a fim de não acertar os carros desmontados, e se virou para olhar com os olhos laranjas a garota. Ela se sentou junto com ele, e passou o tempo todo em silêncio. Simplesmente ao estar do lado dele ela já ficava mais tranqüila. Acarinhando o focinho longo e cinza do monstro, ela ficou lá por horas.

Pan ronronava no fundo da sua garganta enorme, enquanto ele recebia o carinho da adolescente. Nicole ficava insegura e inquieta por dentro, porém, por que todo o tempo que ela passou ali ela se deu conta que havia uma única solução possível para resolver a ausência dela no tempo em que ela estivesse na casa da amiga. Mas ela receava isso. Quando a tarde ia chegando ao fim, ela decidiu deixar Pan no armazém, com suas frutas, e ela se levantou para ir para dentro de casa. Nem sequer tinha dito ao tio que não tivera aula; talvez ela contasse depois que tinha passeado no Shopping com Mel, se ele perguntasse.

Ela acarinhou a testa escamosa e lisa de Pan uma última vez quando ela se levantou para sair. Pegou sua bolsa e andou até a porta. Mas sentiu uma pequena pontada, e quando se virou, Pan estava com a garra vermelha esticada, e cutucava a bolsa roxa, como se lembrasse dela.

Nicole sentiu um aperto no coração, mas sorriu. Ela tocou gentilmente na garra enorme de Pan, e sorrindo tristemente, se virou mais uma vez e trancou a porta do armazém. A grama fina do jardim se movimentou com os passos da adolescente quando ela seguiu o caminho até a porta da frente. A rua onde ela estava morando com o tio estava tranqüila. O sol descia no céu e coloria as nuvens de laranja.

Uma hora depois que Nicole entrou em casa, o tio ainda não tinha chegado. Ela havia arrumado as coisas, para se distrair, e tinha sentado no sofá pequeno, pensando muito, no que faria. Mas, diferente de quando era de manhã, ela estava agora muito aflita. Inquieta, ela mexia nos cabelos lentamente, e trançava os dedos em silêncio, enquanto a tarde ia passando. Somente quando ela ouviu o som de passos na frente da porta, foi que ela levantou os olhos do chão. Ela mirou a porta, quieta, e esperou. Depois dos passos, ouviu alguém bater duas vezes na porta. E logo depois, lentamente, alguém abriu de leve a porta e então Matt espiou para dentro. Ele estava vestindo, como sempre, suas luvas sem dedo.

— Matt..?. — Nicole disse, se levantando.

Ele abriu um pouco mais a porta, e deu um passo para frente. Parecia preocupado.

— Oi. Me disseram na estação que você passou lá mais cedo me procurando... Tem alguma coisa errada? — Ele soava preocupado também — Posso entrar?

Ela fez que sim e o convidou para dentro com uma mão. Nicole estava muito inquieta para reparar que o rapaz estava sério e mostrava preocupação, e não estava arrogante e provocador como de costume.

— Pode sentar aqui...? — Ela disse, apontando sem jeito para uma poltrona. A poltrona em que ele estivera na última vez que esteve dentro da casa. Nicole se sentou a frente da poltrona, no sofá de três lugares.

Matt fechou a porta devagar e se sentou na frente da garota. Juntou os dedos e esperou que ela falasse.

Então Nicole contou tudo a ele. Contou da notícia do tio e também todas as dúvidas e pensamentos que ela havia tido o dia todo. Progressivamente ao que ela falava, ela ficava mais preocupada ainda, e, ás vezes, sua voz até falhava. O rapaz tinha ficado em um silêncio sério, com as mãos juntas, e estava dando a garota toda a atenção. Ele somente falou quando Nicole pareceu perder o rumo do que estava dizendo e olhou para o chá, deixando a franja cobrir os olhos.

— Eu... Eu não sei o que faço... — E, contra a vontade dela, a sensação de que ela iria começar chorar começou a vir.

Matt apenas franziu os lábios, olhando para baixo, e se levantou. Ele andou até o lado da garota e se sentou ao lado dela.

— Olhe, eu acho que... — Ele começou a falar, tentando consolar a garota, mas antes que ele continuasse, ela tinha colocado o rosto no peito dele e soluçava, muito de leve. Surpreso, ele olhou para Nicole, mas apenas decidiu colocar os dois braços por trás das costas dela e abraçá-la, muito devagar, e um tanto sem jeito. Ele posicionou o rosto no topo da cabeça dela, e ela se ajeitou no abraço dele, aflita e infeliz.


	8. Capítulo 8

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 8

A quarta-feira de Nicole não foi das mais alegres. O jovem garota de cabelos longos e castanhos havia ido para a escola de manhã, voltado mais cedo devido á tão falada feira semestral que se daria no dia seguinte e encontrado o tio em casa. Ele havia voltado igualmente cedo para arrumar suas coisas para a sua inesperada viajem. Tio Carl teria que sair da cidade para resolver problemas que seu irmão — outro tio de Nicole — estava tendo em relação á posse de sua fazenda. Mas Nicole não poderia ficar sozinha na casa do tio, então ela havia combinado com a melhor amiga de passar o tempo em que o tio não estivesse na cidade na casa dela. Nicole sorriu contente ao que sua amiga ruiva disse que estava tudo certo para a estadia dela. Porém a jovem estava é preocupada com essa situação.

Ela tinha chegado á conclusão de que teria que agir drasticamente sobre seu monstro, Pan. Como ela iria passar um tempo indeterminado na casa da Melanie, não poderia largar Pan no armazém. Muito menos podia sair todo dia da casa da amiga e deixar a comida dele ali; principalmente por causa que a casa da amiga era um pouco longe da do tio. Seria necessário pegar um ônibus, e Nicole não teria como explicar o motivo de precisar passar na casa do tio todo dia.

Nicole ficou dividida entre contar para a melhor amiga sobre a pacífica criatura em seu armazém e soltá-lo em algum lugar. Claro que a segunda opção parecia pior para ela; a garota não conseguia imaginar onde ia poder soltar uma criatura enorme, e acima de tudo, não sabia se seria seguro tanto para ele quanto para todos os outros. Mas mesmo assim, a primeira opção não parecia fácil de se resolver. Mas Nicole não teria muito tempo. O tio iria sair da cidade no dia seguinte, o dia da feira semestral. A garota teria que ir para a outra casa logo.

Na tarde anterior ela havia chamado o jovem policial Matt para contar a ele suas dúvidas e medos, assim como pedir conselhos. Por ser o único outro que sabia sobre Pan e por a garota estar aflita com a decisão que teria que tomar, eles haviam conversado e o rapaz tinha dado a garota alguns conselhos; mas nada que a fizesse ficar mais tranqüila. Nicole só queria que o tio não tivesse que sair da cidade, ainda que não podia ser egoísta e prendê-lo com ela.

Matt havia ficado na casa de Nicole e do tio dela por vários minutos, consolando-a quando ela precisou. Pelo fim da tarde, após a conversa, quando o jovem de cabelos castanhos foi se retirar, ele disse:

— Olha, se precisar de alguma coisa, me procure de novo lá na estação... Ah, aliás — Ele pegou um pedaço de papel e uma caneta e escreveu no papel. — Toma o meu número. Me ligue se precisar de qualquer coisa, tudo bem?

E ele se retirou após entregar o papel nas mãos da moça.

Era o dia da feira semestral. A manhã começou tão tranquilamente como as outras, mas para a garota de olhos verdes o dia não prometia tanta alegria quanto ela esperava, ou quanto ela pensava que seria antes de seus recentes problemas chegarem. Nicole se levantou da cama devagar, se dirigiu á janela em passos lentos e a abriu, deixando os fachos de sol entrarem e colorirem o quarto claro com sua luz. A garota caminhou até seu armário, pegou seu uniforme e começou a se vestir em seu closet. Ao terminar, olhou para a direita por cima do ombro e viu suas malas no chão, abaixo da prateleira.

Tio Carl havia ajudado a separar as coisas dela quando chegou na noite anterior. A garota sentia quase como se o quarto na casa do tio fosse seu quarto de verdade; como se agora ali fosse onde ela se sentia mais feliz, no seu cantinho, no seu lar... Mas além desse sentimento, havia outra coisa que a adolescente estava sentindo. Não o medo pela decisão que iria ter que tomar, tampouco a ansiedade das mudanças que estavam por vir. Era outra coisa, uma coisa estranha que ela sentia por dentro, e que se intensificou quando ela espiou por cima da prateleira e viu ali, posicionado sobre a lisa madeira, um pedaço de papel com números escritos.

Nicole suspirou pesadamente quando se aproximou da porta e levantou tristemente os olhos para a prateleira mais uma vez. Ela tinha seu fichário com a alça sobre os ombros junto de si, e ela o abriu antes de sair do quarto, colocando delicadamente o pedaço de papel em um dos bolsos internos.

Finalmente se arrumando uma última vez e pegando o resto de suas coisas, a garota saiu do quarto e fechou a porta lentamente, deixando somente o som ecoar pelo corredor de madeira vazio.

— Nicole! Aí está você! — Cabelos ruivos balançaram nos ombros de Melanie quando ela se virou para olhar para a amiga. Ao contrário do que de costume, Mel se aproximou devagar a amiga e não se jogou em cima dela. Ela parecia consciente de que Nicole estava ainda chateada por causa do Tio ter que sair da cidade, então ela iria fazer seu melhor para consolar e animar a melhor amiga.

Nicole levantou os olhos e viu a garota de olhos castanhos se aproximar dela, passando por outros alunos que seguiam o caminho da escola. A rua estava movimentada de alunos, como sempre naquele mesmo horário, e as duas jovens caminharam devagar até o pátio enquanto os portões eram abertos e elas esperariam o sinal tocar.

— Tudo pronto para hoje, Nikki? — A amiga de Nicole perguntou, calmamente.

Nicole concordou, sorrindo. — Tio Carl não vai poder vir á feira, mas vai me buscar na hora da saída e nós já pegamos uma carona para a sua casa.

— Ok, entendi! É uma pena ele não poder vir... Mas haverão outras feiras, ele não tem que se preocupar! Tudo vai dar certo, Nikki, eu sei disso. — Melanie falou de repente, com um tom sério que fez a amiga olhar pra ela impressionada. Era surpreendente como Melanie podia mudar tão depressa de comportamento para ajudar a sua melhor amiga. Essa era uma das muitas qualidades da ruiva. Ela sabia quando Nicole tinha um problema só de olhar para ela, e podia se transformar em uma pessoa completamente diferente se a situação pedisse.

— Você... Você acha que ele vai vir? — Nikki perguntou de repente.

— O quê? — A moça ao seu lado perguntou devagar, a princípio não entendendo o que a amiga quis dizer.

— Você convidou ele, mas... E se ele pensou que não fosse sério? Talvez eu o tenha feito pensar que não queria que ele viesse... Sou tão burra. — A garota suspirou.

Por mais que Melanie quisesse brincar com a amiga, depois de entender de quem estavam falando, ela sorriu suavemente e fechou ligeiramente os olhos.

— Ele vai vir. Eu sei que vai. — Melanie fechou os olhos e disse brandamente, mas confiante. — Pelo jeito ele é do tipo que dá bons conselhos.

Nikki olhou para a amiga mais uma vez, e nesse momento o sinal da escola tocou, e lentamente todos os alunos começaram a se mexer e andar para dentro do prédio de pedra que era Windale High School. Mel sorriu uma última vez, antes de pegar sua mochila, colocá-la nas costas e convidar a amiga com um movimento do rosto a entrar com ela na escola. Nicole sorriu sinceramente e a seguiu até os portões.

Toda a quadra estava arrumada. Depois das duas primeiras aulas que as garotas tiveram, elas deixaram suas bolsas e fichários nos seus respectivos armários e seguiram o amontoado de alunos que seguiam para a quadra nos corredores. Haviam faixas coloridas de azul penduradas nos cantos e vários professores estavam reunidos á um lado, incluindo o professor de Biologia e Matemática, Prof. William. Haviam também pais de alunos e outros convidados que começaram a aparecer conforme as portas da quadra foram abertas e pessoas chegavam das ruas. As duas jovens passaram por seus colegas de classe e se adiantaram para começar a olhar as barracas que mostravam diversos tipos de objetos e materiais.

Com o tempo, várias pessoas começaram a aparecer, e cada vez mais a quadra ficava lotada de alunos, pais e convidados. Mas um convidado em especial ainda não tinha aparecido até que as duas jovens tinham parado na frente de uma mesa que tinha um vidro que continha uma imitação de um alien congelado. Logo, o professor loiro de cabelos lisos e semi-longos apareceu em passos apressados e dizendo ao longe:

— Eu disse que não era Ficção Científica, Sr. Rodgers! — Por mais que seu tom de voz parecesse sério, o professor sorria ao correr para a mesa onde as duas observavam, rindo, o alien falso. — Ora essa. — Ele parou de andar, ao lado das duas garotas, e as cumprimentou. — Olá, meninas! Estão gostando da feira? — Ele perguntou animadamente, arrumando seus óculos com um dedo.

As duas se entreolharam, sorrindo, e cumprimentaram de volta o professor. — Olá, professor!

— Então, convidaram alguém para vir ou serão só vocês duas? — O professor de olhos azuis perguntou, curioso, enquanto observava em volta.

— Convidamos um amigo de fora, sim, mas ele não chegou. Por acaso você o viu, professor? — Mel perguntou, antes de Nicole respondesse a pergunta. — Ele não é muito discreto, tem todo um uniforme, sabe...

— Uniforme? — Prof. William perguntou, cerrando uma das sobrancelhas levemente. — Quer dizer que nem aquele rapaz que está vindo agora? — E ele apontou com uma das mãos para um grupo de pessoas que adentrava a quadra naquele instante. Entre eles, um rapaz alto, sério, de cabelos escuros, que caminhava entre as pessoas vestindo um uniforme da polícia acinzentado, e observava as pessoas dos lados.

— Aqui, aqui! — A amiga de Nicole logo começou a acenar, jogando o braço para o alto e o agitando. Nikki sorriu ao ver o jovem e começou a acenar também, chamando a atenção dele.

— Pelo jeito acertei — O Professor disse tranqüilo ao que Matt encontrou-as com o olhar e começou a se aproximar. — Eu não sabia que tinham um amigo policial! Que interessante! — Ele arrumou os óculos mais uma vez.

— Você veio — Nicole disse entre um suspiro, quando o rapaz chegou perto dos três. O Prof. William olhou para Melanie com ambas as sobrancelhas levantadas, ao notar o tom de voz da outra garota. Surpreendentemente, o rapaz de olhos cor de petróleo falou quase no mesmo tom.

— Claro.

O adulto entre os três jovens pigarreou, divertido, e disse em voz alta: — Bom, eu espero que se divirtam na feira, jovens! A propósito, eu sou o Prof. William, professor de Biologia e Matemática das duas. — O loiro estendeu a mão animado para o jovem policial. O mesmo o cumprimentou e sorriu educadamente.

— É um prazer, senhor. — Matt disse ao adulto. Logo depois, o professor acenou com o rosto e se retirou, para cuidar de outros assuntos. Logo assim que o adulto se foi, Melanie fez um som divertido de provocação.

— Como você é falso — Nicole não conseguiu evitar e disse, soando divertida.

— Quê? — O rapaz disse soando ofendido, mas também confuso.

— _É um prazer, senhor_ — Melanie imitou-o. — Você não tem jeito de ser tão educadinho assim com todo mundo, sabia?

Matt bufou e cruzou os braços, irritado com a brincadeira das duas. Mas a sua expressão ainda era suave. Mel e Nikki ainda brincaram mais um pouco de imitá-lo sendo gentil, mas logo pararam e o convidaram a andar pela quadra da escola, para observar todas as outras partes da feira. Logo, os três tinham andado e visto quase todas as mesas e barracas, enquanto a garota ruiva energeticamente contava tudo que podia da escola para o jovem mais alto que as duas. O tempo foi passando, e Matt demonstrou agradável interesse em passar um tempo tranqüilo com as duas. Isso deixou Nicole feliz.

Somente quando Melanie saiu para ir comprar um refresco para os três na cafeteria da escola foi que Matt e Nicole se falaram diretamente de novo.

— Então — O rapaz disse, cruzando os braços e espiando pelo canto do olho a garota ao seu lado.

Ela virou o rosto e olhou para ele.

— Já pensou sobre o que vai fazer...? — O garoto perguntou discretamente, esfregando um dedo no rosto disfarçadamente. Nicole ficou feliz por ele ter tocado naquele assunto por conta própria, mas olhou distraidamente para os grupos de pessoas espalhadas pela quadra quando respondeu:

— Sim, e não. Mas vou ter que tomar uma decisão hoje.

E ela suspirou. O jovem de cabelos escuros virou o rosto ligeiramente para ela, e a surpreendeu colocando uma das suas mãos no ombro dela.

— Ei. Não se preocupe. Quer que eu volte com você para casa? — Ele perguntou preocupadamente.

— Não, tudo bem... Eu tenho que ir direto para a casa da Melanie, assim que a feira acabar... — Mas ela não continuou a falar, quando notou que seu celular, dentro de seu bolso, começou a vibrar e tocar. Matt olhou para ela quando a garota tirou o celular do bolso e olhou para ele. Era Tio Carl.

Nikki olhou preocupadamente para o garoto, mas logo atendeu a ligação. Nesse momento, a amiga ruiva voltava com três refrescos nas mãos. Ela passou entre os grupos de pessoas espalhados pela quadra, mas parou do lado do jovem policial que observava atento enquanto a garota de cabelos castanhos falava ao celular, parecendo séria. Melanie curvou uma das sobrancelhas, curiosa, e esperou em silêncio enquanto a amiga terminava de falar.

Quando Nicole terminou, ela suspirou, disse "tchau" e desligou o celular, parecendo chateada. Se virou para os dois amigos e suspirou de novo, tentando fingir despreocupação. Mas Mel logo se adiantou e perguntou:

— Quem era?

Nikki arrumou a franja atrás da orelha e disse: — Tio Carl. Ele não vai poder me pegar depois da feira. Eu vou precisar voltar sozinha e pegar minhas malas em casa, para depois ir com você para sua casa.

— Ah, Nikki... Por causa do trabalho dele, eu suponho...?

— Certo. Como ele vai sair da cidade, precisou fazer hora extra... Mas está tudo bem, ele disse que passa lá na sua casa mais tarde pra se despedir.

Matt tinha ficado silencioso enquanto as duas falaram, mas logo assim que terminaram, ele se aproximou e disse:

— Eu vou levar você para casa. — Não era uma pergunta, era uma afirmação. — Que horas que acaba a feira?

Mas não foi Nicole quem respondeu á pergunta, foi o Prof. William, que se aproximava deles lentamente. : — Ás 18:00, precisamente. Há algum problema? — O professor de óculos disse cautelosamente ao se aproximar de suas alunas e o acompanhante delas.

Os três se entreolharam muito rapidamente, confusos, mas Nikki se apressou a dizer soando descontraidamente: — É só um problema com meu tio... Eu vou passar um tempo na casa de Mel, só isso.

— Oh... Posso perguntar que problema, Srta. Evans? — O professor perguntou preocupado, demonstrando querer ajudar. — E tem algo que eu possa fazer?

Como as meninas confiavam no professor e como ele estava sendo muito simpático, Mel o respondeu.

— O tio dela tem que sair da cidade... Mas já está tudo arranjado, ela só não podia ficar sozinha em casa.

— E ele acabou de me ligar dizendo que não virá me buscar, mas Matt já se ofereceu para me levar até lá. — Nikki disse, calmamente.

Matt observava o professor e as garotas atentamente, enquanto eles conversavam. O adulto retirou seus óculos e de olhos fechados os limpou com um pequeno pano que tirou do bolso, parecendo deprimido. Ele disse, ao colocar os óculos de novo: — Eu sinto muito, Nicole...

— Está tudo bem, Sr. William. Não se preocupe... — Ela abanou uma mão, tranqüilizando o gentil professor.

Mas pareceu que o professor tinha tido uma repentina idéia. : — Olhe, se você preferir, posso levá-la de carro até sua casa. Seria difícil levar suas malas a pé ou de ônibus até a casa de Melanie, não? Eu estou disposto a ajudar!

Matt tentou disfarçar que pareceu incomodado.

— O senhor... Faria isso? — A garota perguntou surpresa, piscando de leve seus olhos verdes que observavam o adulto alto em sua frente.

— Mas é claro que sim! Você é uma das minhas melhores alunas em ambas matérias, e eu estou aqui para ajudar! — Ele respondeu energeticamente. Sorriu um sorriso gentil antes de prosseguir. — Só aguarde até a feira acabar que nós vamos ao estacionamento e eu ajudo você a buscar suas coisas.

— Você é tão gentil, professor William! — Mel exclamou agradecida, sorrindo para o homem loiro.

— Eu agradeço muito, de verdade, professor — Foi o que Nikki disse, sorrindo agradecida ao ato gentil.

— Não se preocupe com isso. Só me procure assim que for a hora, está bem? Agora eu vou buscar o George, tenho que levá-lo de volta para o laboratório, sim? — E o professor se retirou, seu casaco branco balançando por trás dele quando ele se afastou para os corredores. Matt bufou muito de leve e Nicole reparou que ele tinha cruzado os braços e olhava para um lado, parecendo incomodado.

— ...? O que foi?

Os olhos azuis profundos dele voltaram para ela, e ele disse, emburrado: — Nada. Eu precisava mesmo voltar para a estação. Que bom que arranjou carona. — Por mais que sua voz soasse sincera, Nicole sentiu um aperto estranho de culpa, pois o jovem parecia triste.

Mel captou o que se passava e tentou descontrair a situação, levantando acima da cabeça os refrescos que trouxera. — Aaaaah, os refrigerantes vão ficar sem gelo se nós não tomarmos logo!

E os três passaram o resto da tarde caminhando entre as pessoas, tomando os refrigerantes de canudinho; Nicole parecia culpada, Melanie, ansiosa e Matt, aborrecido.

Ás 17:50 Matt teve que se retirar para voltar a estação de polícia, deixando as duas amigas sozinhas na entrada da quadra. O sol já se punha e uma escuridão vinha ao longe, trazendo á noite. Mel estava de saída também.

— Eu vou indo na frente, tudo bem? Pegue suas coisas e vamos nos divertir, certo? — Ela disse tentando animar Nicole.

— Ok. Vou buscar o professor William e nós já vamos. — A morena respondeu ainda um pouco culpada por causa do garoto, mas seguiu seu caminho quando a amiga foi pela rua até o ponto de ônibus. Ela caminhou livremente pela quadra devido ao fato de que muitas pessoas já tinha voltado para suas casas. Agora os professores e os membros do comitê arrumavam as mesas e retiravam as faixas das paredes, prontamente arrumando tudo que precisava voltar para seu lugar. Nicole avistou o Prof. William ao longe, seu jaleco branco de laboratório o destacando entre os outros professores. Ela foi se aproximando e chamou a atenção do Prof. Roberts, que se virou para olhá-la.

— Ainda aqui, Srta. Nicole? — Ele disse sério quando se virou completamente, e em seguida o outro professor se virou, notando a presença da jovem ali.

— Ah, sim senhor, eu vou levá-la para casa. — Sr. William deu um passo para frente, do lado de sua aluna.

— Ela está sozinha? — A pergunta soou preocupada. Por mais que não se desse tão bem com o professor Roberts quanto se dava com o professor William, Nicole notou que ele expressou preocupação em saber que ninguém viria a buscar.

— Está sim, mas não houve nada sério. Só um imprevisto, e eu darei carona á ela esta noite — Disse o professor de olhos azuis, seguramente. Enquanto os dois adultos se conversavam, Nicole tinha ficado quietinha esperando ser guiada até o estacionamento, segurando seu fichário nos braços.

— Muito bem... Não é seguro ficar andando á noite sozinha. Vão com cuidado — O Sr. Roberts pediu ao que os dois começaram a se retirar. Nicole abaixou o rosto ligeiramente enquanto andavam, e pensou em perguntar ao professor se não estaria o atrapalhando, fazendo-o seguir um caminho diferente do que ele geralmente tomava. Na verdade, ela nem sabia se ele morava perto ou não.

— Senhor William... — Ela começou.

— Me chame só de professor William, Nicole... Não precisa ser tão formal. Eu dou aula pra você faz dois anos.

— Bom... Professor. Por acaso eu não estaria te atrapalhando fazendo o senhor ir até minha casa, não é? — Nicole perguntou apreensiva.

— Ah não, imagine. — O professor sorriu afetuosamente á ela quando os dois chegaram ao carro prateado do professor. Um Honda Civic. — Já disse para não se preocupar.

Nicole sorriu agradecida mais uma vez e entrou no carro quando o professor destrancou as portas. Ela se sentou no banco de trás e olhou para o lado, de repente tomando um susto ao ver o esqueleto sentado do lado dela no banco.

— Ai! Eu SEMPRE esqueço desse esqueleto! — Ela exclamou envergonhada, pondo uma das mãos na testa quando o professor entrou e se sentou no banco do motorista.

Antes de falar com a garota, o professor riu. — Desculpe, talvez eu devesse ter colocado ele no porta-malas...

— Não, tudo bem... Desculpe, George — Ela brincou, dando tapinhas amigáveis no ombro do esqueleto falso.

E assim que o professor ligou o carro e saiu do estacionamento para as ruas, o céu inteiro estava colorido do mais profundo azul e as estrelas começavam a aparecer.

Alguns minutos depois de estar dentro do carro do professor, Nicole sentiu a curiosidade de fazer algumas perguntas. Ela não tinha chances de ficar sozinha com o professor muitas vezes, mas sabia o como ele era simpático e inteligente. Então, quando eles viraram uma esquina, ela perguntou devagar:

— O senhor mora sozinho...?

Prof. William olhou para ela pelo espelho e sorriu de leve.

— Sim. Moro em um apartamento. Só eu e o George.

— Ah sim, eu tenho que considerar o George também... Desculpe.

Ele riu mais uma vez. — Não precisa se desculpar. Só me diga, viro para a esquerda aqui, ou na próxima?

— É aqui mesmo, professor — Nicole se apoiou no banco do professor e espiou pela rua. Á frente, as luzes da rua estavam acesas, mas a casa de madeira do Tio Carl estava inteira apagada. O armazém estava ainda mais silencioso.

Eles seguiram em silêncio pela rua e o motor do carro foi desligado quando estacionaram perto da calçada, em frente á casa. Nikki respirou fundo e saiu do carro, e o professor parou frente ao portão, colocando as mãos nos bolsos para esperar a garota voltar.

— Eu vou buscar minhas coisas e já volto, ok? Não estranhe se eu demorar um pouco... Tudo bem? — Nicole disse cuidadosamente, mas o professor sorriu e assentiu, parado onde estava.

Então ela correu e passou pela porta após destrancá-la, e o Prof. William a ouviu subir e descer pelas escadas, assim como o som de janelas se abrindo.

Dez minutos depois, e Nicole ainda não tinha voltado. O professor estava do lado de fora a esperando, mas não deixou de se sentir um pouco preocupado. A rua estava completamente silenciosa. Na havia o menor ruído e era uma noite completamente sem vento. Ele olhou para os lados silenciosamente e tossiu de leve, ainda aguardando a adolescente. Os barulhos haviam cessado á um tempo, e Nicole só tinha trazido uma de suas malas, na qual já estava guardada no porta malas do carro prata.

O professor arrumava os óculos enquanto com uma mão dedilhava devagar o próprio braço, esperando pacientemente a aluna voltar. Mas quando um som abafado que veio do armazém que ficava na parte de trás da casa quebrou o silêncio, por mais baixo que tivesse sido, o professor levantou os olhos.

Nada se seguiu ao primeiro som.

— Nicole? — O professor chamou.

Não veio resposta.

— ... Que estranho. — O professor disse a si mesmo, depois virando e trancando o porta-malas do carro.

Ele deu passos cautelosos até a frente da casa, e espiou pela janela. A garota não parecia estar ali. Então ele pensou; ela devia estar no armazém. Fora de lá que o som veio. Mas o que ela estaria fazendo ali? Curioso, o professor William decidiu descer os pequenos degraus de madeira e seguiu a trilha no chão, que levava até a enorme porta do armazém. Ele aproximou o rosto da porta, mas não parecia ter mais som nenhum. Ele piscou, confuso, e retirou a barra de madeira que impedia a porta de ser aberta. A porta rangeu quando ele a entreabriu e espiou para dentro.

Mas fora tarde demais que a garota notara que o professor não estava a esperando lá fora. Ao contrário de que o professor pensara, Nicole não estava no armazém; mas no seu quarto, sentada em sua cama, cobrindo a testa com as mãos e com a mala aberta em sua frente. Quando ela ouviu o familiar rangido da porta do armazém, ela congelou. Em um salto, ela correu ruidosamente até a janela da frente e olhou para fora. Seu estômago afundou. O professor não estava ali.

Nicole ofegou horrorizada e correu desenfreada pelo corredor, saltou os últimos três degraus da escada e escancarou a porta da sala, passando apressada pela trilha na grama e parando na frente do armazém. Ela não hesitou e abriu as portas com vontade, se colocando dentro e fechando as portas tão depressa que ela não tinha nem tido tempo de raciocinar o que estava acontecendo na sua frente.

Pan estava deitado de barriga no chão, vigorosamente lambendo com sua língua roxa e comprida o rosto do professor William, que ria, e os enormes braços escamosos do monstro estavam esticados em sua frente, dando apoio ao adulto. Pan tinha os olhos fechados e continuava a lamber carinhosamente o rosto do homem na sua frente, deixando uma substância verde de aparência viscosa nas bochechas do mesmo. Nicole teve que se segurar em pé por que sentiu que o chão tinha sumido debaixo dela. Ela estava tão confusa que não processou direito o que estava acontecendo.

Então Pan a notou e ronronou alegremente, abrindo as mandíbulas e mostrando seus inúmeros "dentinhos" afiados. O professor se virou e a viu ali, e havia um brilho surreal em seus olhos, como se ele tivesse acabado de descobrir o motivo por que nascera. Ele saltou do braço de Pan e correu até ela, eufórico, esfregando a baba verde de Pan de seu rosto e segurando em ambos os braços da garota firmemente. Ele parecia simplesmente radiante quando exclamou:

— NICOLE! Como é que... Quando... O que é que...? — Mas ele não conseguia nem terminar uma frase de tanta alegria. Ele quase não se continha. Seu comportamento sério e educado havia desaparecido naquela alegria toda.

— P-Pro-professor? — Nicole balbuciou, sendo segurada pelo professor.

— Eu não acredito... Não consigo acreditar... Toda a minha vida... — Ele soltou da garota e se virou para Pan, que observava os dois contente. — Nicole, você sabe o que você tem aqui?

— Tem p-pelo menos duas semanas que sei, p-professor! — Foi a única coisa que ela conseguiu responder, ainda abobada com tudo.

O professor gargalhava e estendia os braços, radiante, para Pan. Parecia que ele podia até dar um beijo em Mel, se ela estivesse ali.

— Fascinante! Simplesmente extraordinário! Toda a minha vida de cientista e eu nunca havia visto tal criatura, tão diferente, tão única! — Ele se voltou para a adolescente de novo, e percebeu o olhar confuso no rosto dela. Ele voltou a si lentamente e arrumou os óculos, que estavam tortos, e pigarreou, depois se desculpando. — Eu... Eu sinto muito, Nicole. É que eu estou simplesmente... Aparvalhado com tal descoberta! Isso é simplesmente incrível... — Ele colocou uma das mãos no queixo e se silenciou, logo depois voltando a olhar a jovem. — Não se preocupe, mas eu não sou um cientista maluco, só me empolguei demais, aparentemente...

— O senhor... — Nicole arrumava a franja, ainda esbugalhada e confusa. — O senhor não tem medo dele?

— Ora sim, quer dizer, a princípio eu tive, mas bem, "ele" como você bem disse, se aproximou de mim e começou a me lamber! Acho que ele gostou de mim! — Prof. William sorriu radiantemente mais uma vez. Ele estava fascinado. — Como é formidável que tal criatura seja tão dócil! — E então ele se deu conta. Se virou para Nicole e arrumou os óculos, curioso. — Onde é que... Bem, como o achou? Pode me contar?

Nicole tinha se recuperado do choque, mas ainda assim estava chocada pelo fato de seu professor ter descoberto Pan. Ela respirou fundo e foi começar a falar, mas nesse instante o professor levantou um dos dedos e a silenciou, parecendo que tinha, mais uma vez, tido uma idéia repentina.

— Espere... Eu tive uma idéia. — Ele virou os olhos brilhantes de alegria para Nicole e fez a seguinte pergunta: — Será que eu poderia ter uma conversa com seu tio?


	9. Capítulo 9

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 9

— Espere um pouco... Então você quer ficar responsável por Nicole enquanto estou fora, é isso? — Perguntava Tio Carl surpreso.

— Exatamente! — O loiro de olhos azuis logo respondia transbordando alegria. Prof. William tinha ficado na casa de Nicole após a pequena "descoberta", e exigido falar com o tio da garota assim que possível. Nicole estava aterrorizada; pensava que o professor ia contar sobre Pan, mas ela descobriu que não era bem essa a intenção. — Ah, perdoe a meu comportamento, mas é que sabe... Fiquei _chocado_ ao saber da situação toda que estão passando. Seria o mínino que eu posso fazer. Com a sua permissão, é claro. — Ele terminou calmamente.

— Ah, é muita gentileza mesmo... — O tio falou, pousando a maleta no chão. Tinha chegado em casa á poucos minutos; era tardíssimo na noite. Ele estava de malas prontas. — Isto é, se Nicole não tiver objeções. Já tínhamos alguns planos sobre a minha viagem e sobre onde ela ficaria...

— Sim, sim, eu fiquei sabendo! — O jovem adulto falou logo em seguida. — Ela me contou na feira. Passaria as semanas na casa da amiga Melanie, não é mesmo? — Nicole assentiu para ele, ainda confusa com tudo aquilo. — Claro que eu não tomarei nenhuma decisão sem o consentimento de vocês dois! Não quero estragar as férias e a diversão que ela teria se fosse até a casa da amiga...

— Ah... Não se preocupe, professor. — Nikki começou relutante. Era isso mesmo que estava acontecendo? Seu professor estava pedindo para ficar na casa dela e cuidar de tudo durante a ausência do tio? Estava se voluntariando para ser responsável dela? Mas... Por quê? — Na verdade, depende mais do tio do que de mim...

O professor olhou de novo para o tio com as sobrancelhas levantadas.

— Nicole, eu quero que você escolha. — O adulto de cabelos curtos escuros disse seriamente. — Se não quiser que seu professor fique aqui, você pode continuar com o plano anterior... Não sei por que depende mais de mim, não sou eu que vou ficar...

— Uhm — A garota piscou e mordeu o lábio inferior. O professor agora olhava para ela através das lentes transparentes de seus óculos, implorando com gestos de suas sobrancelhas. Parecia estar pronto a cair de joelhos e insistir. Vendo tudo aquilo, e por mais que estivesse morrendo de vontade de perguntar qual era mesmo a intenção dele, ela disse: — Por mim tudo bem, então.

Uma exclamação de alegria saiu dos lábios do professor. Mas antes de comemorar, ele piscou e olhou para a garota tristemente. — Tem certeza disso? Eu... Eu realmente não quero estragar a sua diversão. — De repente o professor pareceu seriamente decepcionado. Isso surpreendeu a garota, que arregalou os olhos e ficou constrangida pela mudança tão repentina.

— Quê? N-não! Ah não, professor, tudo bem! Mel ainda pode vir aqui me ver todos os dias! — Ela confortou o loiro apressadamente. Logo ele progressivamente sorria mais uma vez. — Não tem problema. Vai ser bom ainda ter um adulto aqui pra cuidar de mim.

— Por quê, você dá trabalho? — Brincou de repente o professor.

— Ah não, minha Nicole é um anjo! — Tio Carl logo interveio e colocou um braço sobre o ombro da sobrinha, radiante. — Ela se comporta muito bem, faz toda a lição, e nunca esconde nada!

A última parte fez Nicole sentir um peso no estômago. Mas sorriu para o tio, culpada por saber que o que o tio dissera tão feliz não era completamente verdade. Os dois adultos se colocaram a sorrir com ela e a situação, por mais que confusa, estava leve e animada. Engolindo em seco, a jovem conseguiu concordar timidamente com o rosto enquanto sorria.

— Fico feliz em saber disso! Além do mais, vou descobrir se ela faz os trabalhos que peço no Google. — Prof. William cruza os braços, fingindo uma expressão séria; mas ela pouco dura e ele desatava a sorrir e rir mais uma vez. — Estou brincando, é claro... Agora, eu não quero atrasá-lo, senhor.

E o adulto deu espaço para que Nicole se despedisse do tio. Nem parecia que ele estava indo embora. Ela havia imaginado que voltaria para sua própria casa antes de ter um problema desses, mas... Tantas coisas que ela não imaginava já haviam acontecido. Mas era difícil dizer adeus. Mesmo que não fosse por muito tempo, a jovem sentiria muito a falta do tio.

— Ah... Tio Carl... — Nicole começou sem jeito. — Eu espero que dê tudo certo na viagem e no processo todo para o tio Antony...

— Eu vou tomar conta para que dê. E voltarei assim que puder. Não se esqueça que eu prometi te dar as semanas mais divertidas possíveis, certo? — O tio da garota disse calmamente. — Se comporte, e não preciso nem pedir para que não dê trabalho ao seu professor; eu sei que você não dará.

E Tio Carl se adiantou para dar um abraço na sua sobrinha. Abraçando-o de volta com força, a adolescente sorriu, e após engolir em seco fechando os olhos com força, ela diz:

— Okay, tio... Eu vou estar te esperando.

Prof. William parecia emocionado com a cena e contentava-se a observar em silêncio, sorrindo. Era diferente para ele estar ali naquela situação, mas ele conhecia a sua aluna há tempo suficiente para se importar com ela. A noite continuava a cair progressivamente do lado de fora, e ninguém imaginaria que uma criatura de 7 metros de altura dormia tranquilamente logo ao lado da grande casa de madeira.  
>Após o abraço, o adulto mais velho faz um cafuné na sobrinha bagunçando-lhe os cabelos e se volta para suas malas. Estavam todas arrumadas perto da porta, e Nicole notou com uma surpresa que havia um Taxi parado na frente da casa. Nem havia percebido a chegada dele. Mas ela sorriu com um aperto de tristeza em seu coração ao ver o tio abrir a porta da casa, sorrir e acenar para ela e o professor, e então deixá-los ali na sala enquanto descia pela escadinha até o Taxi. O professor se adiantou e ajudou-o a levar o resto das malas, o que deixou Nicole sozinha na sala com seus pensamentos e preocupações.<p>

Quando voltou, o professor deixou a porta aberta para que Nicole acenasse para o Taxi que se afastava, e depois, fechou a porta devagar. Ele olhou para o relógio e notou que era muito tarde. Virando-se para a jovem, ele disse:

— Bom, ah... Está bem tarde, então acho que seria melhor você descansar... — Mas Nikki adiantou-se e lhe disse, cautelosa, o pegando de surpresa:

— Professor... Sem querer ser mal-educada, mas... Me dê um bom motivo pra ter concordado com isso tudo...

O professor não se sentiu ofendido; na verdade, pareceu se animar mais. — Ah, na verdade eu tenho um ótimo motivo! Mas, novamente, vou precisar do seu consentimento...

— O que é? — Nicole pergunta de novo, curiosa e cautelosa. Era esquisito estar ali, na sala de estar no meio da noite, sozinha com o professor de Biologia e matemática ao invés do tio. Mas por dentro a garota confiava no adulto; só queria saber exatamente as intenções dele.

— Bom... — Começa ele, mexendo em seu óculos. No que ele fez aquilo a adolescente sentiu um estalo ao pensar na reação de Melanie ao saber que o professor das duas estava como responsável dela por um tempo indeterminado. — Eu queria saber se você me deixaria... Estudá-lo.

Nicole pisca antes de dizer: — Estudá-lo?

— Sim. Eu quero dizer, só observar ele e fazer anotações, talvez fazer uns exames aqui e ali, mas não é nada de sério, eu juro! — Apressou-se o professor William a dizer. — Eu quero descobrir mais sobre ele. Jamais vi nada igual... Você me daria essa chance de pesquisar e descobrir suas origens e mais?

A garota de cabelos castanhos pensou um pouco. A parte de descobrir mais sobre Pan chegava a ser interessante... Ela mesma não tinha muita certeza do que ele era e nem de onde vinha, e talvez com a ajuda do professor, ela descobrisse. Afinal, ele era um cientista, era o segundo a descobrir Pan; e acima de tudo, era de confiança. Ela arrumou a franja sorrindo devagar quando afirmou com o rosto, pra alegria do loiro.

— Pode estudar ele sim. O Pan parece gostar de você, e eu queria mesmo saber mais sobre ele... Mas você vai ter que me prometer duas coisas! — Ela falou em tom de aviso e o professor ficou rígido, atento e em silêncio, prestando toda a atenção na sua aluna. — Vai ter que me prometer que não vai contar dele pra ninguém; só você e mais uma pessoa sabem. E também precisa prometer que não vai machucar o Pan nas suas experiências... — Disse Nicole lentamente.

— Não vou contar, de modo algum! Eu prometo! — Ele segura e agita a mão da aluna entusiasmadamente. — E também não vou machucar ele, não não... A maior parte das coisas vão ser estudos e anotações, eu lhe garanto. Só vou ter que pegar minhas coisas em meu apartamento amanhã... Mas não é hora pra isso... Aliás, não é hora pra quase nada! — Ele se espanta, olhando para o relógio. Eram 11:40 da noite. Só agora que Nicole se deu conta de como estava com sono. — Por favor, você pode me mostrar as coisas aqui? Eu não quero acabar caindo da escada no meio da noite atrás de um copo d'água e acabar te acordando!

Ele ri alegremente. Nicole inclina o rosto, sorrindo um pouco confusa pelo jeito que ele tinha falado aquilo; parecia que sinceramente achava que acordar ela no meio da noite era pior do que cair da escada. — Por aqui, professor. Eu vou te mostrar tudo.

— Certo. Só uma passada rápida... Não esqueça que amanhã é sexta-feira, e você tem que ir para a escola. Não quero que se atrase para a minha aula, ouviu? — O professor de brilhantes olhos azuis comentou sorridente.

Nicole acordou apressada no dia seguinte. Despertou se lembrando que não tinha telefonado para Melanie na noite passada e então correu para vestir seu uniforme branco com detalhes cinzas e azuis. Seus cabelos estavam uma bagunça e demorou um pouco até ela terminar de se ajeitar. Tinha dormido tão pouco que quase morreu do coração quando ouviu a voz do professor vindo da cozinha:

— Seu café da manhã vai esfriar!

Então ela se recordou da noite passada, de que o professor William agora era responsável por ela, e que era esse o motivo pelo qual precisava ligar para a amiga. Nicole se adiantou, pulou os três últimos degraus e correu para a cozinha, sentando com pressa á mesa e comendo o café da manhã que o professor tinha preparado. Ele já estava vestido com seu jaleco branco, jeans e blusa azul celeste, esperando a garota terminar para pegar seu prato.

— Vamos, quando voltarmos eu lavo a louça... Agora diga, vamos com meu carro ou você prefere ir de ônibus, como sempre faz? Eu posso pagar pra você. — O homem alto disse deixando o prato dela na pia.

— Bom... — Nicole engole a última porção do seu lanche e olha para cima, para o rosto do professor. — Geralmente na ida eu vou a pé até a escola... Mas não tem problema, nós podemos ir de carro.

— Ok então! Mas se quiser, podemos revezar também. Um dia de carro, o outro a pé... Não quero bagunçar os seus costumes... — Prof. William fala gentilmente. Era tão bem humorado e agradável que chegava a ser impressionante.

Os dois seguiram para a frente da casa, onde o Civic prateado do professor estava estacionado. Nicole já tinha pego seu fichário. O sol que nascia iluminava o céu da manhã com poucas nuvens. Mas a garota não foi imediatamente até o carro. Carregando uma cesta cheia de frutas, ela foi até o armazém cautelosamente. O professor sorriu quando compreendeu o que ela ia fazer e esperou, entrando no seu carro e arrumando sua pasta. George — o esqueleto falso — ainda estava no banco de trás.  
>Abrindo a porta com cuidado, a garota de olhos verdes se esgueirou para dentro do armazém, sendo recebida por uma lambida carinhosa do enorme monstro de escamas cinzas e roxas pálidas. Pan a esperava como toda manhã, sentado com seus enormes braços á frente, a comprida cauda enrodilhada entre duas Vans desmontadas ao fundo. Ronronou no fundo da garganta depois de a cumprimentar.<p>

— Oi Pan... — Nicole esfregou o focinho longo de Pan carinhosamente, e ele fechou seus seis olhos laranjas, ronronando audívelmente. — Eu trouxe suas frutas. E, quando eu voltar da escola, vamos ter que conversar. Tenho uma... Hãn... Surpresa pra você.

Isso pareceu animar a enorme criatura. Ele bateu com a ponta da cauda no chão uma vez, o que causou um pequeno tremor, e abriu as mandíbulas revelando pequeninos dentinhos no que parecia ser um sorriso. Nicole riu e fechou os olhos ao encostar o rosto contra o focinho dele carinhosamente, antes de se retirar do armazém. Trancou a porta e seguiu até o carro prateado, onde seu professor a aguardava pacientemente.

Chegando na escola, Nicole se atrapalhou um pouco pois como tinha descido no estacionamento teria que dar toda uma volta para sair no pátio e encontrar a amiga. Ela se despediu do professor, que ia para a sala de aula direto, e seguiu por pelo corredor exterior até acabar chegando no pátio principal. Como sempre, o pátio já estava cheio de alunos e todos conversavam animadamente sobre a feira do dia anterior, e não demorou muito para ela avistar a amiga ruiva entre as pessoas. Melanie estava parecendo confusa, e isso só aumentou quando ela viu a amiga vindo pelo lado contrário. A ruiva de olhos castanhos apontou para Nicole, depois para a rua, depois de volta para a amiga. 

— Hã... Você ficou a noite inteira na escola? — Foi a pergunta confusa de Melanie, que parecia não entender a situação. Nicole driblou os outros colegas até chegar na amiga.

— Não, Mel. Olhe, desculpe mesmo por não ter telefonado, é uma longa história... _Mais longa do que você pode imaginar_... — Pensou a garota de olhos verdes pra si. — Te explico tudo, tá bem? Vamos.

Mel não hesitou; seguiu a melhor amiga com visível curiosidade em seus brilhantes olhos castanhos. 

Assim como Nicole já esperava, Melanie tivera uma reação exagerada ao ouvir a notícia. Surpreendentemente não tinha ficado aborrecida por não poder passar o tempo com a amiga em sua própria casa; na verdade, ela parecia era muito contente. Berrou de alegria e chegou a esbarrar na pilha de livros, derrubando todos pelo chão na aula de história. O professor de Química, senhor Roberts, a encarou com uma expressão desaprovadora enquanto ela se apressava a recolher os livros, com a ajuda de Nicole.

— Que horror, precisava derrubar tudo?! — A jovem de cabelos castanhos sussurrou para a amiga, aborrecida.

— É que... Uau! O professor William, na sua casa! — A ruiva replicou sem nem ligar para o tom irritado da outra, recolhendo os livros e voltando para o seu lugar.

— Estou surpresa que você tenha acreditado de primeira.

Nicole acabou dizendo aquilo sem pensar, já que a amiga não duvidou nem um pouco sobre a notícia de que o professor de Biologia e Matemática ia passar um tempo indeterminado na casa dela como seu responsável. Melanie voltou seus olhos castanhos para o rosto da melhor amiga e sorriu abertamente, realmente não parecendo nem um pouco incomodada, somente surpresa.

— E por quê não acreditaria? Isso é ótimo! — Ela disse.

— Haha... Vou até entender se você começar a aparecer lá mais vezes.

— Não seja boba, Nikki!

E as duas riram, mas só antes do professor chamar a atenção das duas para prestarem atenção na aula.

Passaram outros dois dias desde que Tio Carl viajara para cuidar de negócios familiares. Nicole estava acostumando-se a ver o adulto loiro e contente na sala de estar ao invés do tio. Por mais que pensasse que fosse ser um pouco estranho estar na companhia do professor fora da escola, ele provou ser realmente agradável. Era gentil como sempre foi, simpático e por mais que ficasse quase o tempo todo fazendo anotações, lendo livros e fazendo pesquisas, ele conversava bastante com a aluna e os dois estavam se dando bem; o que era um alívio para a adolescente. O professor William era até divertido e estava cumprindo a promessa sobre Pan em todos os sentidos. Obviamente Nicole fazia questão de estar com Pan quando o professor queria fazer exames, só para garantir, mas estava claro que ele não iria mesmo ferir Pan.  
>Enquanto isso, a criatura pareceu adorar o fato de que agora era visitado por duas pessoas. Recebia os dois com entusiasmo, ronronando no fundo da garganta enquanto ajeitava o gigantesco corpo no espaço amplo do armazém. Nicole ficou muito feliz por vê-lo assim tão contente. E os olhos azuis do professor igualmente se iluminavam toda vez que ele via o monstro amistoso. Toda a sua pesquisa tinha sido até agora pequenas anotações, medidas tiradas e mais anotações. Mas ele já havia dito para a jovem adolescente que uma hora iria precisar tirar uma amostra do sangue de Pan; por mais que, como disse ele, não saberia como penetrar na pele rígida do monstro. Pan tinha as escamas acinzentadas muito pequenas e fortes, firmemente prensadas perto uma da outra, o deixando com uma couraça de escamas resistentes.<br>Mas isso não abalava o bom humor do confiante cientista; nem um pouco sequer. Parecia que a descoberta de Pan tinha mais significado para o adulto do que Nicole poderia compreender.

Então, na segunda-feira á tarde, Nicole voltava mais uma vez da escola no Civic prateado do professor. O céu claro tinha algumas nuvens espalhadas aqui e ali, mas o clima parecia bom e não havia sinal de que iria chover. As ruas da cidade de Nova York estavam tranqüilas enquanto o Prof. William dirigia em direção á grande casa de madeira. Tudo ainda estava bem claro.  
>Estacionando o carro em uma pequena vaga em que costumava ficar o carro do tio, os dois abriram as portas e saíram do veículo, a garota com seu fichário e o professor com seus materiais. Até aquele esqueleto falso — George, como o professor o chamava — tinha vindo com os pertences do adulto. Ele estava posicionado perto a uma estante, e graças a isso Nicole não se surpreendia mais tanto com ele. Pode-se dizer que estava se acostumando.<p>

Mas naquela tarde, a adolescente de cabelos castanhos recebeu uma visita inesperada.  
>Nicole estava fazendo o dever de casa de História quando alguém bateu na porta, sem esperar resposta a entreabrindo e espiando para dentro. Era Matt. A garota levantou o rosto, surpresa e juntou suas coisas, envergonhada, pois o conteúdo do fichário estava espalhado pela mesa onde ela estudava e ela estava apoiada preguiçosamente ali. Ela arrumou a franja quando o jovem policial adentrou na casa e fechou a porta, no rosto a mesma expressão séria de sempre e vestindo o uniforme de polícia cinza escuro.<p>

— Hey. — Foi só o que ele disse.

Nikki piscou confusa seus olhos verdes ao se colocar de pé e andar até o meio da sala. O rapaz entrava na casa dela e só dizia "Hey"?

— Oi — Ela respondeu calmamente, sem saber o motivo da visita dele e tentando arrumar os cabelos bagunçados inconscientemente.

Matt abriu a boca para falar algo, começando a apontar para ela com a mão vestindo as comuns luvas sem dedo, mas parou imediatamente e hesitou com a outra mão sobre o lado do seu cinto onde pendia a pistola, ao ouvir um som dentro da casa e então o professor loiro saiu de um aposento, trazendo diversos livros nos braços.  
>Matt pareceu afrontado.<p>

— Oh! Olha só quem é! — Prof. William sorriu por trás dos livros que carregava. Parecia surpreso mas com certeza feliz com a surpresa. — Você não me disse que o seu amigo policial iria passar aqui!

O jovem de cabelos até o pescoço arrepiados olhou do adulto para Nicole, aborrecido, e com a boca entreaberta. Então apontou para o loiro de olhos azuis e disse sem parecer se incomodar como o fato de soar rude: — O que é que ele está fazendo aqui?

— Matt! — Nicole abafou uma exclamação.

Prof. William ficou no seu lugar e pareceu mais confuso e curioso do que ofendido. 

— Ele está aqui no lugar do meu tio — A garota explicou, virando o rosto para o professor com uma expressão de quem pede desculpas pelo comportamento do outro. — O professor William vai ficar aqui até o tio Carl voltar.

— Ah, sim, é isso mesmo. — Arrumando seus óculos, o adulto se aproximou. — Eu estou responsável por ela por tempo indeterminado. Desculpe se o surpreendi por estar aqui.

— Humph — Matt resmungou e cruzou os braços, ainda parecendo ofendido. Nicole não entendia o por quê. — Você podia ter me avisado.

— Eu preciso avisar tudo pra você? — A garota respondeu; E foi aí que o professor recuou a passos lentos, devagar saindo da sala com as sobrancelhas erguidas, silenciosamente. — Não passou aqui no fim de semana... Eu teria contado antes.

— Claro que precisa! — Ele levantou a voz aborrecido. — E eu não vim aqui por que estava ocupado na estação. — E ele encarou Nicole com seus olhos azul petróleo. Mas suavizou a expressão se sentindo ligeiramente culpado por levantar a voz para ela e falou em seguida, um pouco mais suave: — Há quanto tempo que ele está aqui?

— Desde quinta-feira. — Nicole suspirou um pouco mais tranqüila. — No dia da feira mesmo, ele veio aqui e resolvemos tudo, por isso não fui para a casa da Melanie, como era o planejado.

— Bom, era por isso que eu vim.

— Mas afinal, você sabe que eu não poderia deixar o Pa-...

Matt de repente se jogou na frente dela e tapou a boca dela com uma mão, em um movimento tão veloz que Nicole nem teve reação.

— SHHH! Está doida? — Ele sibilou.

Nicole tirou a mão dele da boca dela, com as bochechas vermelhas com a proximidade.: — D-Do que está falando?

— Você quase falou! — O rapaz sussurra aborrecido, olhando para o lado para garantir que o professor não estava por perto.

— Ora essa, seu bobo! Ele sabe! — Nicole sibila em resposta, ainda vermelha.

— Ah — E Matt se afastou, parecendo muito constrangido.

Nicole arrumou a franja mais uma vez, piscando em silêncio enquanto o jovem policial coçava um lado do rosto com um dedo; mas logo ele pigarreou e prosseguiu: — Eu pensei que você tinha dito que ninguém mais além de mim sabia. — E ela notou mais uma vez um leve tom ofendido na voz dele.

— Ele descobriu depois que me deu a carona naquele dia.

Matt bufou, cruzando os braços.

— Você não toma muito cuidado.

— Oras...! — Ela disse aborrecida, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas.

— Hey hey, relaxa. É por isso que ele está aqui então? Por causa dele? — Com "ele", o rapaz se referia à Pan.

— Como... Como você sabe? — Nikki piscou, olhando nos olhos dele demonstrando surpresa.

— Ele tem jeito de cientista — Matt deu de ombros.

Nicole riu de leve, olhando para baixo, e por isso não notou no sorriso que brotou nos lábios do garoto.

— Vai tomar mais cuidado então? — Ele disse de repente, a fazendo levantar o rosto. — Senão, daqui a pouco a cidade inteira vai saber dele.

O tom zombeteiro do garoto fez Nicole torcer os lábios irritada e ela cruzou os braços. Mas quando falou, sua voz não soava irrititada: — Vou sim.

Matt sorriu de novo.

— E depois? Tem mais alguma idéia do que vai fazer?

— Sobre o quê? — Nicole perguntou.

— Ora, sobre qualquer coisa. No final, não parece estar sendo tão ruim, não é? — Ela percebeu que o rapaz se referia á todo o problema anterior de não saber o que faria com Pan, já que ia precisar sair da casa. — Por enquanto, você pode ficar tranqüila.

— Acho que sim... — Nicole disse cautelosamente. Mas por dentro, estava realmente aliviada. E a presença dele proporcionava uma certa segurança que ela nem percebia.

— Certo. Eu vou indo então. — E Matt começou a parecer novamente o jovem aborrecido e fechado, e Nicole pensou que era de novo sobre o fato da estadia do professor na casa dela.

Nikki assentiu quase sem perceber, em silêncio, enquanto o observava. Matt virou a metade de seu corpo, descruzando os braços para se dirigir á saída; mas, antes disso, virou seu rosto para a garota e estendeu seu braço esquerdo até alcançar o rosto dela, onde repousou a mão e pareceu apertar muito suavemente a parte do rosto em que tocava; depois, retirou a mão com a luva sem dedos lentamente e começou a sair, deixando a garota realmente confusa e corada com o gesto.

— Você parece bem. — O professor comentava, meia hora depois, ao jantarem um prato de salada e coxas de frango que ele mesmo preparara.

— ...Hã? — Nicole piscou, ficando alerta. — Como assim?

— Estava sorrindo enquanto eu colocava a comida na mesa.

Nicole corou ainda mais por que o professor a olhava com uma sobrancelha arqueada para cima, visivelmente divertido com a situação.

— Ah... Deve ser impressão sua, professor! — Ela força uma risada, sorrindo tranqüila.

Mas não era só impressão do professor.


	10. Capítulo 10

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 10

Uma escura sala estava iluminada pela luz de diversos monitores que mostravam números e seqüências que não faziam aparente sentido. O silêncio era frio e incômodo. A luz verde das letras e números dos monitores se refletiam no rosto de um homem alto, de aparência muito severa; as sombras ocultavam parte dele. Sua voz soou controlada quando ele se dirigiu a outro homem, alguns passos á distância, sem tirar os olhos das telas.

— Algum sinal? — O homem perguntou, ainda fitando os monitores que piscavam.

— ...Não, senhor. — O segundo homem respondeu apreensivo, aparentemente com medo da figura que se projetava á frente dos vários computadores.

O medo do assistente era compreensível. Assim que ele terminou de falar, o homem mais alto virou seu rosto e a luz faiscou perigosamente como um reflexo em seus óculos de aro preto retangular. Sua expressão era furiosa e impaciente, e ele vociferou:

— Então andem logo e procurem melhor, seus incompetentes inúteis! — Alterando a voz, ele saiu da frente da mesa e avultou-se sobre o assistente. — Eu não tolero erros. E não espero. Não tenho tempo para desperdiçar.

— S-sim senhor...! Eu... Nós tentamos... Faremos de tudo! — Obviamente apavorado, o assistente tremia, encolhendo os ombros diante da ameaça de seu superior.

O homem de óculos de afastou, sem alterar sua expressão insatisfeita e voltou sua atenção para os monitores. Ele andou e se colocou na frente da mesa mais uma vez, cruzando os braços em silêncio. O silêncio na sala era terrível.

— Ótimo. Eu exijo resultados em breve. É imperativo que recuperemos o GE-001 o mais rápido possível. — Ele falou, sem sequer olhar para o assistente afastado ao lado.

Seu perfil era rigoroso e severo; e quando ele lentamente levantou o rosto sem retirar a atenção dos números que surgiam na tela em turbilhões, uma das lentes de seu óculos refletiram a luz assustadoramente.

* * *

><p>Em uma casa toda de madeira, duas jovens conversavam animadamente enquanto faziam juntas a lição de casa. Exercícios de matemática e textos estavam espalhados pela grande mesa durante a conversa, e a ruiva se virou para a amiga após terminar de escrever a resposta de uma questão. Era terça-feira á tarde, 16:15, e o céu estava aberto e sem nuvens, enquanto a tarde passava tranquilamente.<p>

— Nikki, acabei o exercício 6. Você precisa da fórmula?

Nicole olhou para o próprio exercício. — Não, esse eu consegui. Mas pulei a 4, você conseguiu fazer?

— Hm... — Mel pega seu caderno e o folheia. — Ah, esse eu também não consegui fazer...

Então o homem alto e loiro que era o professor e responsável da jovem Nicole espiou por um canto da sala, dizendo animadamente: — Eu posso ajudar, se vocês quiserem.

Nikki levantou os olhos e sorriu para ele, gentilmente. — Está tudo bem, professor... A gente dá um jeito!

— Tudo bem. Qualquer coisa estou aqui, certo? — E ele voltou para a sala menor onde estava. Ele havia mudado suas coisas para aquela pequena sala e feito dali um tipo de escritório, onde ficava constantemente absorto em anotações e estudos que Nicole tinha quase certeza que não tinham a ver com as aulas que ele dava.

Mel suspirou assim que o professor desapareceu na outra sala. — Eu não me acostumo com o fato de o professor William estar aqui com você, Nicole... — A ruiva de olhos castanhos sussurrou em tom sonhador. Já era do conhecimento de Nikki que ela tinha uma tipo de "queda" pelo belo professor. A jovem de cabelos castanhos mesmo costumava brincar com isso, concordando que ele era bonito; mas após passar mais tempo com ele desenvolveu uma amizade mais elevada do que só professor e aluna. Ela tinha muito respeito por ele, o professor que dava aulas para ela faziam mais de dois anos.

— Pare com isso e se concentre nos exercícios. Senão vou pedir pra ele corrigir aqui e mesmo e nós duas passamos vergonha.

— Ah não! — Mel exclamou e se apressou a continuar a lição enquanto a amiga ria.

Nicole se sentia mal por ter de esconder um segredo da melhor amiga. As duas eram inseparáveis; estavam juntas desde a primeira série. Por mais estranho que pareça, quando as duas entraram na escola, Melanie era tímida e reservada, constantemente deixada de lado por ser quieta. Não tinha amigos. Mas Nicole deu-lhe uma chance, e desde então as duas ficaram sempre juntas. Pode-se até dizer que Nicole deu toda a confiança que Melanie possuía agora. Isso tinha um significado muito grande para as duas, e era difícil então para Nicole ser obrigada a não contar algo para ela; por mais que fosse por segurança das duas. Muitas vezes Nikki pensou em levar a amiga para o armazém e lhe mostrar Pan. Mas só de pensar na reação da amiga, muitas e muitas vezes ( uma acabando em um surto pior do que a outra ), ela desistiu da idéia.  
>Mesmo assim a garota de olhos verdes estava desconfortável, mas feliz que o professor também conseguia ser discreto. Ele havia mantido a promessa do segredo de Pan e o examinava diversas vezes, todos os dias. E entre esses dias mais tranqüilos, Nicole estava começando a ter uma idéia, uma idéia que em sua mente soava inofensiva...<br>Mas antes de fazer qualquer coisa, ela precisava discutir a idéia com outra pessoa; nem Melanie, nem o Prof. William. Mas sim com Matt.  
>Então, assim que terminou a lição, Nicole conversou mais um pouco com a amiga; mas eventualmente chegou a hora dela voltar para casa, e o professor se ofereceu pra levá-la de carro, se Nicole não se importasse. Claro que Melanie adorou a idéia, e Nikki não se importou. Achava mais seguro que a melhor amiga não ficasse sozinha ao anoitecer, então se despediu e observou pela janela o Civic prateado sair na rua em direção á casa da ruiva. Foi aí que Nikki considerou um bom momento para procurar a ajuda que ela queria.<br>Desejando que não estivesse fazendo uma besteira e com as mãos tremendo ligeiramente, ela pegou o celular, foi até seu quarto e se sentou na beira da cama. Dali pôde alcançar um pequeno pedaço de papel que tinha números escritos. O telefone dele. Relutante e mordendo o lábio inferior ela começou a discar.  
>Não demorou muito para o jovem atender.<p>

— Alô? — Ele perguntou, pelo jeito sem saber que era ela quem ligava; soava simpático.

— Matt, sou eu.

— Ah, Nicole? — Ele perguntou, mudando o tom de voz ligeiramente. A garota abriu a boca para responder mas houve um aparente tumulto do outro lado da linha em que ela ouviu sons abafados e risos, assim como Matt soando aborrecido e sem jeito. — Calem a boca! — Ele berrou, mas não falava com a garota. Nikki encolheu os lábios confusa, sem saber se ria ou se ficava quieta. Mas logo ele voltou. — Desculpe. Os idiotas aqui do meu trabalho estavam... Tirando uma com a minha cara.

— Por quê? — Nikki perguntou ao estranhar o tom envergonhado dele.

— ...Por nada. — Ele hesitou e pareceu recuperar a firmeza na voz.

— Você ainda está na estação?

— Estou, mas é só até daqui a pouco. Meu turno logo acaba. Não está atrapalhando em nada. — Nicole ouviu o que parecia ser mais risos abafados e talvez Matt balançando o braço ameaçadoramente para afastar os outros. — Enfim... O que houve?

Ela pensou um pouco antes de dizer: — Nada de sério... É que eu estava pensando numa coisa.

— Que coisa? Tem a ver com o seu bichinho? — Matt perguntou cautelosamente, tomando o cuidado de chamar Pan apenas de "bichinho".

— ...Tem. É só uma coisa que eu pensei, mas não sei sé é uma boa idéia... Então pensei em te ligar.

— Pode falar. — O garoto falou sem hesitação.

Respirando fundo e dando um pequeno intervalo no qual Matt não interveio, ela pensou um pouco. Depois, disse baixo: — Estou pensando em levar o Pan pra dar uma volta.

Ela pode até imaginar Matt fazer um alvoroço do outro lado da linha quando o ouviu arquejar e sibilar, tentando ser discreto e falar baixo: — Você está doida?

— Me escute! Eu sei que parece loucura! — A garota se apressou para dizer; não queria colocar o garoto em encrencas por surtar no trabalho. — Mas eu estava pensando em sair á noite, entende? Quando ninguém fosse ver, e talvez levá-lo para o Central Park...

Mas conforme contava a idéia para ele, a garota foi progressivamente ficando mais insegura, devido á reação dele.

O silêncio dele a deixou ainda mais insegura.

— ... Matt? — Ela chamou sem jeito no que ele não deu resposta.

— Escuta aqui. — Matt falou um pouco mais sério. E Nicole o ouviu suspirar. — Quando você o encontrou, teve a sorte de estar com o blecaute. Mas isso na vai acontecer de novo... — Ele deu um intervalo, em que Nicole engoliu em seco. — Mas... Quem sabe eu possa dar um jeito de dar certo?

— V-você poderia fazer isso? — Nicole perguntou surpresa.

— Não estou garantindo nada. É que dependendo da hora que for, eu podia traçar uma rota segura até o parque, na ida e na volta... Eu vou ver o que posso fazer.

— Obrigada... Obrigada mesmo. — Nikki arrumou a franja e suspirou. Por dentro sabia que se Matt a ajudasse, tudo daria certo.

Ele ficou em silêncio por mais um momento antes de dizer suavemente: — Tudo bem.

E mais alguns segundos silenciosos se passaram em que os dois não falaram nada.

— Está tudo bem aí? Mais nada de interessante? — O garoto perguntou por fim.

— Ah, não... Está tudo bem por aqui. Mel estava fazendo a lição comigo mas foi embora, e o professor William acabou de sair pra dar uma carona pra ela... — E á menção do nome do professor, Nicole escutou Matt bufar aborrecido. — Qual é o seu problema com ele? — Ela se viu perguntar.

— Nenhum problema. — Ele respondeu, sem parecer convincente.

— Sei — Nicole conseguiu sorrir.

Por um momento a adolescente até conseguiu imaginar que ele estava sorrindo de volta, daquele modo travesso e interessante de sempre; e logo depois repreendeu a si mesma por pensar nisso.

— Desculpe, mas... Eu preciso desligar. Tenho umas coisas pra acertar aqui antes de ir pra casa. — O jovem policial falou, quebrando o silêncio.

— Por "acertar" você não quer dizer acertar "alguém", não é? — Nikki perguntou cautelosamente, mesmo que sorrindo.

— Pff, não! — Ela o ouviu rir; o som foi tranqüilizador. — Se bem que seria até legal.

— Matt. — Ela o repreendeu.

— Estou brincando. Até a próxima, cara de boba.

— Até — Respondeu a jovem após ele se despedir. Mas ela foi inteligente o suficiente para manter o celular perto do rosto por mais uns momentos e escutou uma voz desconhecia brincar, dizendo algo como "_Você chama sua namorada de cara de boba?_" e a resposta irritada e envergonhada de Matt "_Ela não é minha namorada!_" antes dele desligar.

* * *

><p>Quando o professor voltou, ele ajudou Nicole a juntar as frutas na cesta que levaria até Pan e a seguiu pelo jardim, adentrando no grande armazém conforme a noite caía. O animado cientista constantemente a lembrava de que ele nunca havia visto nada igual e que Pan era a criatura mais fascinando que ele já havia visto; assim como que ele também estava fascinado pelo comportamento dócil dele. A garota o assegurava que ele sempre foi dócil, desde o momento em que o encontrou. E as lembranças voltaram a ela como um míssil, a levando de volta para aquele dia em que estava voltando para casa debaixo da escuridão da noite e que literalmente esbarrou no enorme monstro amigável. Ela estava realmente alegre que tinha o encontrado. Pan era para ela um amigo muito amável e com que ela adorava passar o tempo.<br>E foi isso que aconteceu durante os próximos dois dias. Após as aulas, a garota voltava com seu professor para casa, sem preocupações alarmantes que a fariam perder o sono. Nicole só pensava na idéia que tinha tido de levar Pan ao Central Park; uma idéia que, depois de receber o apoio de Matt, se tornou muito mais agradável e possível. Ela esfregava o focinho enorme e cinzento do monstro dócil enquanto lhe contava histórias e o alimentava. Pan era um bom ouvinte, e muito comportado. Outro fato que assegurava a jovem que tudo daria certo no passeio que eles haviam planejado para aquela sexta-feira.  
>Evidentemente o professor foi informado. Mas ele precisaria ficar em casa para cuidar das coisas na ausência dos dois adolescentes, por mais que tinha mostrado desapontamento quando a garota lhe disse que ele não poderia ir. Mas o adulto logo se recompôs, deixando o fato de lado. Não eram muitas as coisas que o abalavam.<br>Todos os dias após ter ligado a primeira vez para Matt ela o consultava e pedia ajuda, por mais que ele parecia gostar mais de a surpreender e aparecer debaixo da janela do quarto dela, a chamando em silêncio. A primeira vez que isso ocorreu foi na quinta-feira, uma dia antes do plano de "levar Pan pra passear". Nicole estava em seu quarto, perdida em seus pensamentos enquanto arrumava suas coisas, quando ouviu um sussurro.

— Nicole! Hey!

Ela levantou as sobrancelhas, olhando para a janela na parede, pensando: "_Ah não. É brincadeira_." E depois se aproximou da beirada, olhando para baixo; vendo ali o rapaz de uniforme azul marinho olhando direto para ela.

— O que você está fazendo? — Ela perguntou.

— Cortando a grama de graça. O que você acha? — Matt zombou, sério.

— Eu ainda não entendi. — Nicole disse entre uma risadinha.

— Me ajude a subir.

— O quê? Por quê? Não é mais fácil você entrar pela porta da frente?

Matt cerrou as sobrancelhas e olhou firme para ela.

— Não quero que o cientista maluco saiba que eu estou.

— Não o chame assim! — Nicole o repreendeu.

— Tanto faz! Vou subir nesta caixa e você me ajuda a subir.

— Ok — A jovem concordou meio hesitante, sem saber se cometeria a gafe de deixá-lo cair.

Matt fez o que disse. Subiu em uma caixa que tinha colocado debaixo da área da janela do segundo andar que dava ao quarto de Nicole e esticou um braço para ela. Receando que não fosse ser capaz de sustentar o peso dele, ela segurou no seu braço e puxou; mas o jovem fez quase todo o trabalho sozinho. Ele se sustentou com facilidade, apoiando-se na parede e logo, estava pulando o parapeito da janela para dentro do quarto dela. Tirando pó das vestes, ele olhou ao redor; o que deixou Nikki um pouco constrangida.

— Então aqui é o seu quarto? — Ele perguntou com indiferença.

Ela assentiu. E olhou ao redor para checar se nada estava bagunçado nos cantos.

— É legal — Matt disse simplesmente, olhando para a mesa-de-cabeceira que ficava do lado da cama arrumada dela. Ele sorriu muito brevemente, e Nikki não teve tempo de entender bem o por quê, pois logo ele continuou: — Feche a porta aí por favor, precisamos conversar.

— Tá bem... — Levantando uma sobrancelha, ela encostou a porta sem fazer barulho e se virou para ele, que já estava sentado na beirada da cama.

— Sobre o "passeio" — ele abriu aspas com dois dedos — de amanhã, eu acho que tenho boas notícias...

— Sério? — Ela se sentou do lado dele.

Ele concordou com o rosto e mirou os olhos azuis escuros nos dela. — Achei uma rota boa que é pouco iluminada, que nos levaria até uma entrada sideral do Central Park com poucas chances de sermos vistos.

Nicole engoliu em seco. — Pouco iluminada? Mas isso não seria um pouco.. perigoso? — Ela perguntou preocupadamente.

— Por favor... Esqueceu que eu vou estar ali do lado? — O garoto de cabelos castanhos até o pescoço disse, soando arrogante. — Ah, e o grandão também.

Nicole revirou os olhos, balançando o rosto, um pouco mais aliviada.

— Então você acha que esse é o melhor jeito?

— Sim. Tem poucas chances de alguém nos ver, vai ser bem tarde também... Mas, de novo, eu não garanto nada.

— Tudo bem... Você já fez muito. — E ela sorriu agradecida.

Matt retribuiu o sorriso e fez menção de dizer algo mais, mas Nicole escutou passos pela escadaria do corredor. Matt se retesou e sussurrou "O professor?" e Nicole fez que sim com o rosto.

— Ah, porcaria... — Então o jovem policial reclamou e olhou para os lados. — Me esconde!

— Como é que é? — Nikki perguntou arregalando os olhos.

— Vai logo, me esconde! — E ele ficou de pé, projetando-se sobre ela por um momento antes dela levantar e olhar para os lados, apressada.

Ela andou até a frente de seu armário e o abriu, o chamando com a mão. — Aqui, rápido!

— Aí? Você só pode estar brincando! — Reclamou ele; mas como os passos ficaram mais altos pelo corredor, a garota o puxou pela roupa e o atirou de costas para o interior do armário, o fechando com um estrépito; e correu para a beirada da cama, onde se sentou bem na hora que o professor batia levemente na porta.

— Nicole? Posso entrar por um segundinho? — Ela ouviu a voz dele vinda do outro lado.

— Pode! — Ela tentou responder o mais naturalmente possível.

Então o professor entrou, com uma prancheta em uma das mãos, sorridente como sempre.

— Eu queria te mostrar as anotações que eu fiz! Mesmo sem a amostra de sangue do Pan, consegui fazer exames ótimos e... — Ele parou por um momento. — Você estava falando com alguém? — O adulto de olhos azuis perguntou educadamente, sem parecer irritado nem desconfiado.

— Ah, sim... Eu estava no telefone com o... Matt — Logo após dizer ela se perguntou por quê não disse que estava falando com Melanie.

— Ah, compreendo. — Sorrindo travesso, o professor e cientista se aproximou e estendeu a prancheta para ela. — Veja! Tenho feito medidas de tamanho e outras coisas interessantes antes de passar para uma parte mais genética... Você sabia que as garras das patas dele tem cerca de 70 centímetros? Até mais! — Os olhos dele brilhavam por trás dos óculos de aros ovais cinza-escuro.

— Uau — Foi o que a garota conseguiu responder, mais uma vez agradecendo aos céus por Pan ser dócil.

— Sim, sim! Eu só queria te mostrar essas anotações, por que logo eu terei que fazer os exames genéticos, e preciso tirar o sangue dele. Quero que você esteja junto comigo quando eu fizer isso.

— Sem problema, professor. Só não se esqueça de que amanhã á noite não vai dar... Certo?

— Ahh sim, eu sei. — Ele sorriu sem preocupações. — Não se preocupe, posso fazer isso no fim de semana. Bom, era isso... Eu vou começar o jantar logo, você quer as sobras de ontem ou eu preparo alguma coisa?

— Na verdade, eu estava com vontade de comer pizza — Nicole falou sem perceber.

— Pedirei então! — Divertido, ele pegou a prancheta das mãos dela devagar e carinhosamente, e afastou-se até a porta. — Estarei lá embaixo, te chamo quando a pizza chegar!

E saiu. Nicole esperou os passos dele serem abafados com a distância e se adiantou na frente do armário. Ouviu um pequeno "caham" antes de abrir as portas e revelar o jovem ali semi-espremido entra as roupas dela. Era uma visão estranha que ela nunca pensou que veria. Quem diria o que os pais achariam se descobrissem que ela escondeu um garoto no armário. Mas, quem diria também que ela esconderia uma criatura de 6 metros e meio de altura no armazém, certo?

— Que bom que me deixou sair, pensei que ia ficar ali pra sempre. — Foi o que ele disse ao sair e esticar as costas e os braços.

— Haha, sem graça... — Nicole fechou as portas do armário depois que ele saiu.

— Bah.

— Sabe, ainda acho bobeira sua isso.

— Isso o quê?

— Isso de não gostar do Prof. William.

Matt deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, se inclinando e encostando as costas na parede.

— Não é que eu não goste. Não que eu goste, também. — Ele esfregou o próprio cabelo numa tentativa de arrumá-lo. — Ah, sei lá. Eu gosto de falar com você, e não com ele, tá bem?

Por mais que Nicole anotou mentalmente isso que ele disse, tentou soar natural quando continuou: — Tá bem...

— Você poderia ter dito outra coisa.

— Tá certo, não entendi nada dessa vez.

— Ô cabeça-oca, estou dizendo daquela hora. Você poderia ter dito que estava falando com sua amiga Melanie.

Aah, isso era pra ser uma tentativa de vingança? Por ele ter deixado escapar que queria falar somente com ela? Nicole fez um biquinho irritado e cruzou os braços, jogando um pouco dos cabelos sobre o ombro.

— É, mas eu pensei melhor e achei que fazia mais sentido eu estar falando com você.

Um tanto surpreso pela resposta, Matt move o peso do corpo de um pé para o outro, sem dizer nada. O quarto ficou em silêncio e os dois só ficaram ali, por minutos se encarando nos olhos. Mas depois de um tempo, o rapaz quebrou o silêncio dizendo:

— De qualquer jeito, não vá esquecer de amanhã. 22:30. Vou estar ali na frente da casa.

— Não vou esquecer. O Pan vai ficar muito feliz. — A garota respondeu, descruzando os braços e deixando com que a alegria de poder soltar Pan para dar uma volta tomasse conta dela. Ela estava muito ansiosa.

— Hm. Tomara mesmo que isso tudo valha a pena. — Ele resmungou antes de dar uma pequena volta pela área do quarto. — Mas é melhor eu ir.

— Não quer ficar mais um pouco? — Novamente as palavras saíram dos lábios dela antes que Nicole percebesse.

— Nah... Preciso voltar pra estação... Vão dar minha falta por lá. Mas guarde um pedaço de Pizza pra mim. — Ele sorriu para ela daquele jeito que sempre a fazia se sentir estranha.

E pensando nisso, Nicole ficou com uma sensação estranha no estômago ao se lembrar da cena da última vez que Matt esteve em sua casa. Antes de ir embora, ele havia esticado o braço e tocado no rosto dela de um jeito que fez o rosto dela se aquecer; assim como ele estava ficando naquele momento. Olhando para o rosto e o sorriso dele ela entreabriu a boca e sorriu levemente. Mas oras... Por que ela estava pensando naquilo?

— _Ah meu Deus, devo parecer uma débil._ — Ela pensou e depois disse: — Seu folgado.

Ele riu de novo e se preparou para pular da janela. — Sou mesmo, não é?

E pulou.

Levou pelo menos três segundos até Nicole se der conta de que ele pulou da janela do quarto dela. — Matt! — A garota correu até a beira e olhou para baixo, mas o jovem já estava dando a volta na casa, correndo, sem parecer ferido nem nada grave.

Pensando na frase "_garotos são estranhos_" repetidamente em sua cabeça, Nicole foi se deitar mais tarde naquele dia com grandes esperanças de que o dia seguinte seria ótimo. Ela estava muito ansiosa para ver o olhar de Pan ao poder sair e ver as coisas ao redor; ela queria ver a alegria brilhar nos olhos laranjas dele e poder dizer a ele: "Vamos dar uma volta?". Queria ver ele reagir ao verde da grama, ás árvores ( menores que ele, mas mesmo assim belas ), á água reluzente e transparente... Simplesmente queria alegrá-lo.  
>Mas o sorriso que estava em seu rosto foi progressivamente diminuindo conforme ela pensou como seria triste ter de tirá-lo de um lugar tão belo. Ela queria que Pan ficasse sempre com ela, mas mesmo assim... Queria que ele fosse feliz, e que houvesse espaço para se divertir. Ela sabia que Pan adorava ver a lua, pois muitas vezes enquanto estava com ele, ele espiava por uma fresta na parede, procurando olhar para o céu.<br>Mas por fim a garota prometeu a si mesma que não importava o que acontecesse, ela ia mostrar as luas e as estrelas para Pan.

Nicole já estava dormindo quando o adulto responsável por ela apagava as luzes da casa. Ele sorriu contente quando a viu dormir tranquilamente e se aproximou para arrumar o cobertor sobre seus ombros. Ao se afastar, o professor olhou mais uma vez por sobre o ombro para a garota, e esfregou o próprio cabelo, sorrindo sem jeito enquanto pensava que cuidar da aluna era quase tão interessante quanto fazer pesquisas genéticas. E ele também se lembrou de separar um pedaço de pizza que havia sobrado, como ela havia pedido.  
>Por que, se fosse a fazer feliz, o faria feliz também.<p> 


	11. Capítulo 11

NEW GENESIS

Capítulo 11

Nicole não poderia estar mais ansiosa. Ou nervosa. Nem ela própria sabia ao certo. Naquela quarta-feira, a garota e o jovem policial iriam tentar levar o monstro Pan até o Central Park, a fim de deixá-lo aproveitar um pouco de liberdade e para que pudesse ver as árvores e o céu á noite. Pan adorava observar a lua através de um buraco no teto do armazém, e Nicole se sentia mal por não poder levá-lo para passear mais vezes. Mas, como poderia ela andar com uma criatura de 7 metros de altura sem ser notada? Era impossível.

No entanto, tudo já havia sido arranjado pelo rapaz chamado Matt, a quem vinha ajudando a adolescente. Ele havia traçado uma rota segura até o Central Park, de um jeito que — talvez — Pan não fosse visto. Os dois iriam sair ás 22:30 da noite daquele dia, juntos, e tentariam levar e trazer o enorme e dócil monstro sem ter problemas. Mas é claro que ninguém planeja ter problemas. Porém, o plano parecia perfeito e, após um dia normal de aula, Nicole estava ajeitando suas coisas em seu quarto, nervosa. Mordia o lábio inferior e se perguntava se tudo aquilo era mesmo o certo a se fazer.

— _O que eu estou pensando...?_ — A voz de Nicole soou em sua própria mente. — _É claro que é o certo a se fazer. Pan merece ver lá fora... Vai valer a pena, vai sim.  
><em>  
>Então, tendo arrumado algumas coisas essenciais como seu celular em sua bolsa, Nikki desceu as escadas lentamente, e viu seu professor aguardando no andar de baixo. Parecia preocupado e animado, ao mesmo tempo.<p>

— Terá cuidado, sim? — Disse ele.

— Terei sim, Prof. William...

— Promete?

Nicole sorriu sem jeito. — Prometo.

O professor de olhos azuis retribui o sorriso parecendo um pouco mais confiante. Ele arruma os óculos com um dedo e dá caminho para a garota chegar até a porta.

— Não se esqueça de que se precisar de alguma coisa, é só me ligar. Eu sairei correndo e busco vocês! — Disse o adulto.

— Não acho que Pan caiba no seu Civic, professor. — Nicole brincou, sentindo um leve peso no estômago, sem saber por quê.

— Nós damos um jeito! — O professor abana a mão uma vez e começa a se dirigir até seu escritório. — Mas tome cuidado mesmo. Estarei aqui.

Nicole assentiu e se despediu, olhando depois para seu relógio de pulso. Os ponteiros marcavam 22:29. Então a garota de cabelos castanhos arrumou sua bolsa roxa em seu ombro e abriu a porta; e como ela esperava — e desejava, — Matt estava parado ali, na frente da casa, aguardando em silêncio. Os braços cruzados e uma expressão séria no rosto. A garota suspirou aliviada e caminhou até ele em silêncio.  
>Sem dizer palavra, o rapaz começou a andar até a frente do armazém; Nicole o seguiu. Chegando ali, o garoto de cabelos semi-compridos se volta á garota.<p>

— Está pronta? — Ele pergunta, sério.

Nikki engole em seco e endireita as costas, tentando mostrar confiança. — Estou.

— Claro que não está. — Matt diz com descrença, o que faz a jovem piscar os olhos confusa. — Mas, nós vamos de qualquer jeito.

Um pouco surpresa com a declaração, Nicole diz, um pouco hesitante: — ...Ah, sim. Então... Qual é o plano?

— Bom, o certo é seguirmos normalmente o caminho até a Madison Avenue, então viramos á direita na 5th Avenue, seguimos mais um pouco, viramos a esquerda... E continuamos indo. É até que simples. — Foi o que o jovem policial respondeu.

— É muito bom ouvir isso... — Com alívio, Nicole arruma sua franja e se aproxima da grande porta do armazém. Enquanto ela retirava a barra de madeira que segurava a porta, ela escutou Matt dizer atrás dela:

— Eu só quero é ver a cara do grandão.

Ele pareceu divertido, e isso animou a garota. Logo, ela empurrou as portas o mais silenciosamente que pôde e se esgueirou para dentro, tentando enxergar a grande criatura acinzentada ali dentro. Não demorou para seis esferas brilhantes laranja aparecerem no ar. Pan estava olhando diretamente para Nicole, daquele jeito tranqüilo e manso dele. Nicole então respirou fundo e o chamou.

— Pan? Vem aqui... Nós vamos passear.

O monstro inclinou a cabeça enorme para um lado, sem entender. Foi então que Matt também entrou no armazém, e começou a empurrar as portas para os lados, abrindo espaço para Pan conseguir sair.  
>A criatura pareceu estar começando a entender, e surgiram vários dentinhos brilhantes no escuro, o que mostrava que Pan estava aparentemente sorrindo, contente. Mas nada fez e continuou a olhar para Nicole, como se esperasse ela tomar uma decisão, ou até como se estivesse pedindo permissão. A garota de olhos verdes sorriu e caminhou para trás, chamando-o com as mãos.<p>

— Pode vir, Pan... Nós vamos dar uma voltinha! — Disse ela alegremente.

Pan então pareceu começar a se levantar, mas hesitou. Enrolou a enorme cauda em volta do corpo e choramingou, pousando a cabeça no chão do armazém.

— O que houve...? Qual o problema? — Nicole caminhou para frente de novo, insegura e confusa. Pan não queria sair?

— Acho que ele pensa que nós vamos deixá-lo ir embora simplesmente. — Comentou Matt, aparecendo do lado da garota. — Ou isso, ou ele não quer ir mesmo.

— _Isso quer dizer que Pan gosta de ficar aqui?_ — Pensou Nikki, olhando para a criatura apreensiva em sua frente. — Olhe, Pan... Não se preocupe. Eu fico feliz que você goste de ficar aqui comigo, mas nós só vamos dar uma volta e logo voltamos para casa! É verdade!

O monstro coberto de espinhos levantou levemente seu focinho comprido e a observou. Então Nicole continuou:

— Nós vamos levar você para um lugar legal! Tem árvores, um lago... Grama! E você pode ver a lua de lá!

Pan já pareceu mais animado só de ouvir "árvores", mas á menção da palavra "lua", ele começou a ronronar e fazer aquele som no fundo da garganta. Seus olhos laranjas brilharam e ele levantou seu focinho do chão completamente.

— Venha com a gente! — Chamou ela mais uma vez. — Vai ser divertido!

Enfim, Pan cedeu. Apoiou as enormes garras no chão e começou a se suspender lentamente, indo para frente com o corpo curvado e o pescoço reto. Com o focinho apontado para frente ele se aproximou curiosamente das porta abertas, enquanto Matt e Nicole andavam para trás para dar espaço a ele.

— Será que ele vai conseguir sair? — O rapaz perguntou um tanto apreensivo.

— Se ele conseguiu entrar, consegue sair, não é? — Respondeu divertida a garota, olhando para Matt.

— Pfft, vai saber...

Pan abaixou o corpo o máximo que pôde e passou a cabeça e as patas pela porta, como se arrastasse com as quatro patas. Abaixou as costas e inclinou os enormes espinhos das costas para trás; as aparentemente lanças roxas de suas costas moviam-se livremente conforme a vontade da criatura. Ele facilitou a própria passagem e se empurrou levemente para fora usando as patas dianteiras, tirando então de dentro do armazém as patas traseiras, uma de cada vez. Por fim, veio arrastando a cauda, quando finalmente seu corpo todo estava fora da proteção de seu lar.  
>Matt arregalou os olhos sem perceber, e Nicole percebeu que era devido ao fato de que aquela era a primeira vez que o rapaz via Pan completamente livre e de pé, sem estar deitado e enroscado como um gatinho no armazém. O monstro cinzento ergueu-se completamente e abriu as mandíbulas, sentindo o ar de lá fora, e apoiou o enorme ( e desproporcional ) corpo na sua cauda grossa e comprida. Vendo-se dali, parecia um gigantesco e bizarro dinossauro.<br>Não fosse pelos seus braços desproporcionais e corpo magro, Pan podia até se passar por um dinossauro. Mas também haviam seus espinhos e chifres ameaçadoramente afiados... Enfim, foi descartado o pensamento. Nicole sorria de alegria ao ver o contentamento de Pan a observar as casas ao redor com tranqüilidade. Da última vez que esteve livre, o monstro estava perdido na cidade durante um blecaute, e estava muito assustado. Desta vez, parecia insaciavelmente curioso.

— Aqui, vem! Por aqui! — Matt quebrou o silêncio, segurando no braço de Nicole e a puxando, para ver se Pan os seguiria.

O monstro estava até distraído com os arredores, mas escutou a voz do jovem e olhou para baixo, notando que seus dois amigos humanos estavam se afastando. Pan choramingou e seguiu, colocando uma pata traseira na frente de cada vez, causando um pequeno tremor no chão. Nicole, enquanto estava sendo puxada, colocou um dedo na frente dos lábios pedindo que Pan fizesse silêncio; e a criatura compreendeu, pois logo parou de choramingar e ficou a somente seguir os dois jovens pela noite, através das ruas escuras e silenciosas.  
>Nikki rezava para que ninguém estivesse acordado aquela hora e que não olhassem pela janela. Mas tudo parecia tranqüilo enquanto os dois jovens e o monstro seguiam seu caminho. Pan causava somente pequenos tremores pois parecia estar sendo cauteloso, e Matt olhava para os lados para garantir a segurança de todos. Mas, por dentro, também estava contente em ver toda aquela curiosidade na criatura amistosa. Os três continuaram a caminhar silenciosamente pela avenida deserta, enquanto Pan olhava para todos os cantos, sentindo como se o mundo todo fosse algo novo e divertido.<p>

* * *

><p>Não demorou muito para que todos chegassem até o famoso Central Park. Nicole viu as árvores antes de Pan e apontou para frente, chamando a atenção do seu monstro dócil que a seguia. Pan levantou o focinho e cheirou o ar, abrindo as mandíbulas e mostrando os dentinhos naquele divertido sorriso e ficou a ronronar, enquanto parecia ansioso para seguir em frente. Matt rolou os olhos e sorriu, mas foi pego desprevenido quando a garota agarrou em seu braço e o puxou para frente, se apressando em direção ao parque. A criatura seguiu, não cabendo em si de contento e chacoalhou levemente o chão quando deu seus passos até a área verde de Manhattan.<br>Então, ali estava Pan entre as árvores de diversos tons de verde, as observando como se fossem coisas de outro mundo; ele farejava as copas curioso, e fungava nas árvores para ver as folhas balançarem. Isso fez Matt e Nicole rirem, enquanto eles seguiam a trilha do parque, sem tirar os olhos da alegre criatura que se projetava acima das árvores, quase todas menores que ele.  
>Tudo parecia estar indo tão bem... Pan parecia estar tão feliz...<p>

Mas, em algum lugar longe dali, um homem adulto de óculos esfregava a ponte de seu nariz, aborrecido e tentando não ceder a seu cansaço; quando então diversas luzes e palavras começaram a piscar e apitar nos monitores do aparente laboratório que ele se encontrava. Isso 'despertou' o homem, que se levantou da sua cadeira e arrumou o seu óculos de aro retangular.

— O que é isso? Relatório! — Exclamou o homem, passando na frente dos vários monitores que apitavam e piscavam, refletindo no jaleco branco dele.

Um outro homem que parecia um tipo de cientista se aproximou rapidamente dos monitores e digitou números e seqüências nos teclados, e arquejou quando um resultado se mostrou na tela.

— O que foi? Fale logo, incompetente! — O homem alto e severo vociferou, se aproximando da tela que mostrava o resultado.

Em questão de segundos, dezenas de outros cientistas e assistentes tinham entrado na sala, e cada um tinha ido até um monitor. Todos os monitores agora mostravam a mesma tela.

— É o... É... O GE-001, senhor! — O assistente falou, tirando seus óculos, os olhos arregalados.

— O quê?! — O homem endireitou seu corpo e arregalou os olhos. — Diga de uma vez, o que tem o GE-001?

Voltando a digitar no teclado, o mesmo cientista que atendia ao superior manteve-se em silêncio até outra tela aparecer. — Foi identificado! Apareceu, senhor!

— Onde? — Ansioso, o homem de óculos se apoiou na mesa e observou a tela com avidez. Logo sua pergunta foi respondida quando outro assistente, posicionado na frente de um monitor mais á esquerda disse, fazendo com que o desconhecido abrisse um sorriso perverso:

— New York, Doutor! Está no Central Park!

* * *

><p>— Você tem um relógio aí? — Matt perguntou, estando sentado um banco com os braços atrás da cabeça.<p>

— Tenho... São 23:50. — Respondeu Nicole, indo se sentar ao lado dele. Os dois estavam observando Pan cheirar os canteiros de flores e observar o reflexo da lua no lago a tremular tranquilamente. A garota bocejou brevemente e se encolheu, sentindo frio. — Ah, eu devia ter trazido uma blusa...

— ... Está com frio? — Ele perguntou, olhando para o lado onde Nicole estava.

— Um pouco.

Matt descruzou os braços que estavam atrás da cabeça e se moveu muito ligeiramente para mais perto da garota, dizendo um simples 'hm' enquanto o fazia. Nikki levantou uma sobrancelha para ele, sorrindo, mas o rapaz não fizera mais nada. Então, ligeiramente atrevida, Nicole se inclina para ele e se encosta em Matt, muito devagar. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos médios piscou e olhou para ela, depois dando um sorriso metido e se inclinado do mesmo modo, repousando um lado do rosto no topo da cabeça da jovem bem lentamente. Os dois ficaram ali daquele jeito em silêncio, enquanto o vento suave da noite balançava as folhas das árvores e Pan ficava sentado, desta vez observando a própria lua cheia no céu sem nuvens.  
>O coração de Nicole batia acelerado e ela sentia as mãos tremerem. Sem pensar muito, ela culpava o vento e o frio do parque, enquanto mantinha-se do mesmo jeito. Matt não dizia nada e somente olhava além do parque, aproveitando do silêncio.<br>Mas o silêncio não durou muito.

— Nós estamos vendo-o, central. Quais as ordens? — Um homem de uniforme verde escuro falou em um rádio no topo de um dos prédios que cercava o parque.

— Tragam-no de volta. Tragam o GE-001 de volta a qualquer custo. — O som metálico da voz ríspida do homem de óculos retangulares foi ouvida pelo rádio. Outro soldado apareceu do lado do primeiro.

— Aquela coisa é enorme. Tem certeza que vamos conseguir abatê-lo? — Disse o soldado, carregando um rifle nas mãos.

O outro somente olhou para o segundo uma vez, disse "Sim, senhor" no rádio e se levantou, colocando seu capacete com visor escuro. Ao se levantar, um símbolo bordado no uniforme mostrando as letras "**GC**" em um logo trabalhado encontrava-se no ombro dele.

— Nós vamos tentar. E todos sabem o que vai acontecer se não conseguirmos. — Respondeu o soldado já de capacete, pegando seu próprio rifle de sniping.

Lá embaixo, no parque, Pan estremeceu. Olhou para os lados e começou a choramingar, levantando-se e olhando em volta. Os arredores estavam tão silenciosos quanto antes. Nicole olhou para ele, preocupada.

— Pan? O que foi?

A criatura cinzenta deu um passo em direção aos dois que estavam sentados no banco e continuou a choramingar. Nicole estendeu uma mão a ele e tentou acalmá-lo, sem ter certeza de qual era o problema. Mas Matt de repente arregalou os olhos e arquejou, se colocando de pé em um pulo.

— NÃO! VAMOS EMBORA DAQUI! NÃO É SEGU...

Então um tiro de rifle passou assobiando a centímetros do chifre de Pan, que tinha abaixado a cabeça para ser acariciado por Nicole. A bala acertou o chão e levantou uma pequena nuvem de terra e grama, e o monstro entrou em pânico. Mesmo que disparado com um silenciador, o som sutil do tiro tinha sido perceptível, e sentindo como se seu estômago despencasse, Nicole percebeu que estavam em perigo.

— Eu errei. — Recarregando o rifle, o soldado de capacete se posiciona para outro tiro. — Tenho que acertá-lo bem do lado da cabeça, como disse o Doutor.

— Tem pessoas ali! — Aponta o outro soldado.

— E quem se importa? — Responde o soldado disparando mais uma vez.

Desta vez o tiro errou pois Pan deu passos desesperados para trás, esbarrando e derrubando uma árvore que estava atrás dele. A criatura berrava assustada, e Matt tentava empurrá-lo sem sucesso, e fazê-lo correr. Nicole tinha se levantado em um salto e estava apavorada, vendo a cena que se desenrolava em sua frente.

— CORRA! — Gritou Matt, despertando-a do transe de pavor. — CORRA, QUE ELE IRÁ ATRÁS DE VOCÊ!

Engolindo em seco e tremendo, foi o que a garota fez. Ela se virou e começou a correr pelo parque, olhando por cima do ombro. Pan rugia de terror, mas Matt conseguiu fazer com que ele olhasse para onde Nicole corria, e ela acenou para a criatura, que começou a segui-la com desespero. O jovem policial veio logo atrás.

— _O que está acontecendo?_ — Pensou horrorizada a garota enquanto corria. A situação a lembrava desconfortavelmente da noite do blecaute. — _Alguém... Alguém viu Pan... E estavam atirando nele... Oh, meu Deus...  
><em>

Saindo do parque, Nicole correu para as ruas de onde vieram, e não demorou para luzes nos prédios começarem a ser acesas. As pessoas estavam despertando. Pan corria atrás da garota, e se embrenhou entre as ruas entre os prédios, sendo seguido por Matt, que cobria a retaguarda.

— Está fugindo por entre os prédios! — O segundo soldado gritou para o rádio, e a resposta conseguir ser mais alta ainda.

— O QUE ESTÃO ESPERANDO? VÃO ATRÁS DELE!

Em pânico, os três fugiam pela noite, correndo o mais rápido que podiam e tentando não chamar a atenção de quem os perseguia. Nicole estava sem fôlego, mas sempre olhava para trás para ter certeza de que Pan a seguia, e de que Matt também os acompanhava. Chegando em uma rua um tanto estreita e mal iluminada, o jovem policial parou de correr.

— O que está fazendo? — Perguntou a garota, sem fôlego.

— Vão por essas ruas da esquerda, e sigam em frente. Chegarão logo. — Matt andou até ela e Pan, que tinha parado e se encolhido de medo.

— E você?

— Eu vou voltar e tentar descobrir quem nos viu. Tenho que fazer alguma coisa.

— Não! É perigoso! — Nicole arregalou os olhos, assustada.

— Pare de perder tempo. — Ele respondeu friamente. — Alguma coisa deu errado hoje, e se você não quer que as coisas fiquem piores, volte logo para casa. Ande. Eu encontro você depois.

— Mas...

— Sem mas! — Matt disse bruscamente, e incentivou Pan a voltar a andar. — Vai logo!

Nicole assentiu hesitante e correu, colocando-se na frente de Pan. Os dois correram pelas ruas, e Matt voltou para trás, enquanto mais e mais luzes se acendiam nas casas e prédios.

* * *

><p>Alguns minutos depois, Nicole conseguia ver a casa do tio á distância. Por um milagre, não havia sido seguida, então se apressou e levou Pan até a entrada do armazém. Com as mãos tremendo ela abriu as portas e chamou sua criatura para entrar, arfando com pressa. Um silêncio mortal tomava conta da rua, e o monstro cinzento começou a se espremer para dentro do armazém, apressado e assustado. Caminhando em silêncio veio o Prof. William que, sorridente, recebia os dois.<p>

— Olá! Como foi? Se divertiram?

Nicole tremia dos pés á cabeça e assim que Pan adentrou o armazém, correu a encostar as portas.

— ... O que... O que aconteceu? — O professor perguntou, começando a ficar assustado. — Onde está seu amigo?

A adolescente estava cansada e com frio, e piscava repetidamente, tentando conter algumas lágrimas de nervosismo que tentavam escapar de seus olhos verdes. Abraçando seus próprios braços, ela gemeu. — D-deu tudo errado...

— C-como assim? Por Deus... Venha para dentro, vamos! — Demonstrando muita preocupação, o professor tirou seu casaco branco e o colocou nos ombros da jovem, a guiando para dentro da casa.

Um silêncio desagradável tinha se instalado na grande casa de madeira nos próximos 15 minutos que se passaram. Não havia tido nenhum sinal de Matt, e Nicole estava sentada na poltrona, nervosamente segurando o celular, esperando algum chamado. Havia explicado a situação para o professor, que escutou tudo com atenção e pareceu muito entristecido. Ele tinha ficado muito preocupado e disse que estava feliz que ela e Pan tinham voltado em segurança; e que Nicole deveria ter calma, pois ele tinha certeza de que Matt estaria bem.  
>Mesmo assim, a jovem estava muito nervosa. Nem tinha se dado ao trabalho de arrumar os cabelos e ainda estava com a jaqueta branca do professor sobre os ombros, enquanto aguardava sentindo um aperto no coração. E se culpava, se culpava por tudo... Se apenas não tivesse tido essa idéia idiota, ou pelo menos não tivessem saído naquela noite...<br>Interrompendo os pensamentos dela, houve três batidas na porta, quebrando o silêncio. Nicole e Prof. William levantaram os rostos.  
>O adulto, estando de pé e mais perto da porta, adiantou-se e foi atender; mas não antes de lançar um olhar preocupado á garota que fitava a porta com ansiedade. Ele abriu a porta lentamente, e Matt se encontrava no portal. Estava cansado, parecia aborrecido e parecia ter machucado uma perna, pois entrou mancando na casa, sem esperar ser convidado.<p>

— O que aconteceu? Se machucou? — Nicole correu e o levou até o sofá devagar. Ela estava aliviada em vê-lo, mas preocupada mesmo assim. O professor fechou a porta e se aproximou também.

— Nah, isto não é nada. — Matt disse ao se sentar. — Uma estupidez. Tropecei quando estava voltando. Uma vergonha.

Nicole ficou em silêncio por um minuto, até que conseguiu rir muito brevemente.

— Eu estava pensando que você tinha levado um tiro.

— Que nada. Isso aqui é muito mais constrangedor. — Respondeu o jovem policial, levantando a barra da calça e revelando um grande arranhado no joelho.

— Eu vou trazer água oxigenada e esparadrapos, um momento! — O loiro falou e se apressou até onde estavam os materiais. Por algum motivo, Matt o encarou agressivamente enquanto o professor saía, lançado um breve olhar do casaco nos ombros de Nicole até onde o adulto se retirara.

— Você... Você conseguiu descobrir alguma coisa...? — Nikki perguntou tocando levemente na beirada do machucado, sentindo pena de Matt.

— Ai. — Ele disse, e Nicole afastou a mão, preocupada. — Não doeu, eu estava mentindo. Enfim, por mais ridículo que pareça, não. Não descobri nada. Estou realmente patético hoje.

— Não diga isso. Você fez muito. Se não fosse por você, Pan não teria visto lá fora. — A garota de cabelos castanhos disse, fitando Matt nos olhos. — S-se bem que eu acho que Pan nunca mais vai querer sair, agora...

Matt suspirou.

— Não fique assim. Não foi culpa sua. Eu só queria saber quem foi que estava atirando em nós.

— Não foi a polícia?

O rapaz de olhos azul petróleo balançou a cabeça. — Não. Estavam chegando lá na hora que voltei. Nem sabiam de nada, pelo jeito. Não esperei que me vissem, e voltei direto para cá.

Nikki suspirou também, e o Prof. William voltou trazendo os esparadrapos e a água oxigenada. Matt olhou para ele e zombou:

— Você é um doutor ou um cientista?

O adulto sorriu. — De um modo engraçado, ambos. Mesmo que não tenha me especializado na área médica, acho que sei enfaixar um arranhado.

O garoto bufou e olhou para um lado. Pegando a água oxigenada, Nicole despejou algumas gotas no machucado. Matt não fez menção nenhuma de reclamar de dor, e nem se moveu enquanto o professor enfaixava o joelho dele. Após o tratamento, o loiro de olhos azuis se endireitou e olhou para o relógio.

— Minha nossa... Já são 01:30 da manhã... Vocês dois precisam ir dormir.

Nicole e Matt olharam para o adulto, ambos estranhando o plural na frase, mas mantendo-se em silêncio. Mas não demorou muito e o jovem policial, agora com a perna esquerda enfaixada, fez menção de se levantar.

— É melhor eu ir.

— Ah, ora essa... — Começou o adulto. — Pode passar a noite aqui. Não pode, Nicole?

A garota não conseguiu evitar detectar um tom divertido e provocante na voz do professor, como se ele estivesse se divertindo ligeiramente. Mas ela sabia que era pelo bem de Matt que ele falava. E por ela, não havia problema algum.

— Eu acho que... Acho que é melhor, sim. — Quando Prof. William tinha sugerido que ele ficasse, Matt já havia achado estranho, mas quando ouviu a garota confirmar, inconscientemente levantou ambas as sobrancelhas.

— Posso ficar? — Perguntou ele em seguida, sem querer soando um pouco mais suave do que o normal.

Nikki assentiu.

— ...Obrigado. Ia ser mesmo um pouco ruim pra mim voltar desse jeito...

— Não tem problema! Pode repousar no quarto que eu estou utilizando, eu posso dormir aqui no primeiro andar esta noite... — Começou o professor, mas ele foi interrompido.

— Não, não. Eu vou dormir aqui embaixo. — Matt falou com firmeza. Depois voltou-se para Nicole. — E você, nem adianta bancar a educadinha e pedir para que eu vá dormir no seu quarto. Já está me fazendo um favor, e você é que precisa descansar direito.

Nicole bufou levemente, mas sorria. — Tudo bem, eu não ia mesmo.

— Sei — Brincou o garoto, indo se ajeitar no sofá.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — O professor perguntou educadamente.

— Não. Só preciso descansar.

Prof. William então assentiu e se retirou, levando de volta os esparadrapos e a água oxigenada. Nikki estendeu uma almofada para Matt, que a olhou por um momento e pegou a almofada, colocando-a onde ia apoiar a cabeça para dormir. Ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes.

— Terei que ligar para o meu velho amanhã, explicar o sumiço... — O rapaz de cabelos castanhos escuros falou, já deitado.

— Você não contou pra ele? Digo... Que ia sair?

— Não. — Respondeu Matt sem nem se abalar. — Mas eu sei que ele vai ficar furioso comigo. — E riu em seguida.

A adolescente balançou a cabeça e suspirou. Olhando pela janela por alguns instantes, ela pensou sobre o que tinha acontecido. E agradeceu por Matt ter estado ali com ela.

— Escute, eu quero te agrade...

— Não precisa. — Mal Nikki começou a falar, já foi cortada pelo rapaz. — Vá dormir, princesa.

— _Ora!_ _Que folgado_. — Ela pensou, franzindo as sobrancelhas, divertida. — Está bem. Boa noite.

— Boa noite. — Respondeu ele, olhando-a suavemente enquanto parecia estar se entregando ao sono. Nicole não sabia se ele estava fazendo isso de propósito ou se estava muito cansado mesmo, e não ficou ali muito tempo para pensar nisso. Com um pouco de pena dele, ela se levantou e se afastou, subindo as escadas lentamente para chegar até seu quarto.  
>No corredor do segundo andar, o professor a aguardava.<p>

— Nicole. — Ele falou baixo. — Não quis ser presunçoso nem atrevido em convidar seu amigo para passar a noite, mas... Eu pensei que faria você se sentir melhor, e que seria mais seguro.

A garota ficou surpresa e respondeu falando baixo também: — Ah não, professor... Foi o certo a se fazer. Eu agradeço muito... Você tem sido muito responsável por tudo e por mim, professor Will.

Isso o animou um pouco, mas o sorriso dele logo murchou, e o adulto pareceu tentar as palavras certas para contar algo, mas por fim mudou de idéia e decidiu somente dar um aviso.

— Escute, tenha cuidado. — Sua voz soou ligeiramente estranha é séria; o que era estranho vindo dele, que estava sempre contente e eufórico. — As pessoas que viram Pan... Não devem ser mesmo amigáveis. Eu recomendo precaução.

— ... S... Sim, claro... — Levemente surpresa, a garota concorda. — Você acha que é alguém em especial?

A pergunta foi arriscada, e Nicole sentiu algo desconfortável no ar.

Mas o professor logo sorria de novo, e fez um cafuné nos cabelos já bagunçados dela.

— Eu não sei... Só sei que você precisa ir dormir! Estou vendo que alguém vai se atrasar para a aula...

— Ah, tá... Desculpe!

Então a jovem entrou em seu quarto após dar boa noite ao professor. Ela vestiu seu pijama e arrumou sua bolsa no armário, pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido. Um calafrio constante e desconfortável tinha tomado conta dela... E foi algo que foi intensificado após o aviso do professor. Porém, Nicole estava cansada demais para pensar mais nisso tudo e deitou-se, caindo no sono em pouco tempo, entregando-se ao cansaço.

* * *

><p>Um som alto e um estrondo ecoou pelas paredes do laboratório quando um homem bateu com as duas mãos na superfície de uma mesa. O som foi seguido de um frio e desconfortável silêncio em que ninguém dos 20 cientistas que se encontravam ali disse nada. Curvado sobre a mesa com os punhos cerrados, estava o mesmo homem de óculos de aros negros retangulares que estivera na frente dos monitores á procura incansável de algo chamado estava com o cabelo ligeiramente bagunçado e uma das lentes de seu óculos faiscou assustadoramente quando ele levantou o rosto, encarando agressivamente todos os assistentes ali presentes.<p>

— Nós sentimos muito, senhor... M-mas... O GE-001 realmente fugiu... — Disse um dos homens de jaleco branco. Provavelmente foi o único que teve coragem de se pronunciar diante do superior.

— Eu só me pergunto... — Endireitando o seu corpo alto e de ombros largos, o Doutor começou a falar com a voz fria e controlada. — Eu só me pergunto como... **COMO** FOI QUE CONSEGUIRAM PERDER UMA CRIATURA DE 6 METROS E MEIO EM MANHATTAN?! — Vociferando de raiva, ele se projetou sobre os assistentes e todo o seu ódio frio parecia acertá-los como uma navalha.

— N-não sabemos, Dr. Carter! Sinto muito — O assistente da primeira fileira disse, encolhendo-se diante do homem mais alto em sua frente. Todos os outros cientistas estavam ou olhando para baixo, ou estavam com os olhos arregalados, temerosos.

— Pois dêem um jeito de encontrá-lo. Agora. — E o Doutor se afastou dos outros, mantendo-se em frente de outros monitores. Todos os cientistas se afastaram e, em seguida, o soldado com o rifle adentrou a sala, ainda vestindo o uniforme verde e o capacete.

Dr. Carter agora estava de costas para o resto, apenas assistindo as seqüência de letras e números que piscavam nas telas e refletiam nas lentes de seu óculos. O soldado pigarreou.

— Estou mandando uma equipe de busca aos arredores, senhor. Encontraremos o experimento assim que possível.

O homem severo levantou seu rosto e falou, sem sequer se virar: — Eu espero. Vasculhem tudo. Procurem em todos os lugares, revirem Manhattan se for preciso! Os testes não podem continuar sem o espécime aqui! — O soldado bateu continência e o Dr. Carter sorriu enquanto a luz da tela brilhava em seus óculos. — Pois você sabe, cavalheiro... Que o GE-001 é somente o começo.


End file.
